A Stolen Heart
by RedGem270
Summary: Syaoran is prince, his mother is dying and she wishes to see him marry for love. In comes Sakura, a peasant girl chosen to live at the castle. Love begins to blossom, but a war is waging. Can the two survive the chaos and horrors that await them?
1. Prologue: Prelude to the Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captors, but this story I did come up on my own.

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoy this. The idea came to me long ago, but it took a while to start writing it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Prologue:** Prelude to the Past

_It had been dark. The moon's pale glow was the only light. The breeze rustled the leaves, the grass gently swayed, and the crickets sang their song of night. In the moon's pale glow, there stood a castle. Hiding behind the outer left wall was a man and in his arms he held a baby. A baby girl which in _

_the years to come would be an asset to life itself. He knew he could not keep her there much longer. For within the castle walls was an unknown man who was corrupting the royal family. He needed to free this baby of the dangers within the wall and that's why he had chosen to run._

_He hurriedly ran across the grass, with the baby in his arms, sleeping soundlessly. She was too young to understand the dangers which were held within the castle walls. The man wished to have nothing more than safety for this young baby girl. He silently thanked the wizard for cloaking his presence from the unknown man. Without the wizards powers the man wouldn't have been able to leave the castle. He understood very well the consequences for his actions, but he had to leave and he was not going to leave the baby behind. He would hide until it was time for this baby girl to save the world and her people. Hiding seemed to be the only alternative for him. There was nothing better that he could do._

_Slowly he made his way passed the sleeping guard at the gate. He opened it only slightly. Enough so he could get through it without disturbing the baby in his arms and when he reached the outside, a huge weight seemed to lift off his shoulders as he closed the gate behind him and continued on his way to freedom and safety. Now he was off toward one of the Four Corners. He would live under the royal family there with the girl until it was time. Time to bid farewell and luck to the baby girl._

_The leaves whispered as he ran across an open field. The grass continued to sway in the breeze and the crickets sang their song. Owls hooted and a dog could be heard howling in the distance. The man ran toward the moon, which seemed so close to the earth. It's light filled him with security and peace. The baby stirred in his arms, slightly, but she smiled as if she felt it too, the moon's peace and security. It seemed to warm her and the man smiled down at her. _

"_Some day you'll save the world and it'll be your warmth that people will feel," he said. And with that he continued through the field and beyond. _


	2. Part 1: A Ghost

**

* * *

Part 1:** A Ghost 

"Sakura!"

"Yes, daddy!" the girl answered. Her hair was a chestnut brown, two small pig tails sat at each side of her head. Her emerald eyes gleamed in the sun's light. Their warmth could make any one smile. Her face was dirty from all the yard work she had been doing and yet her face was dirty also because it

had always been.

A tall man, wearing glasses and brown rags as pants and a shirt, appeared from the small hut. His smile grew as he saw his daughter. She smiled in return. He walked to her and placed a gentle hand around her shoulders. He looked about at the small, very small property they held. They were poor, but not extremely poor. Still, they were considered peasants and though they were, they were happy people who had lived under the Li family's rule. Things were peaceful. People lived their lives and enjoyed them. Whether they were rich or poor, they all enjoyed life, except for the ungrateful.

"It looks great, sweetheart," the man said.

Sakura beamed. She loved to please her father. As she looked about at the new plants and the fruits growing in, she took pride in her work. Her father helped, but she had pleaded him to allow her to work on her own. She had wanted to show him what she could do and she had done a wonderful job. Sakura's eyes moved up the road. Two girls about her age were running toward her. They wore dirty rags and their faces were dirty as well. They too were peasants. Their hair flowed behind them as they ran.

"Hello, Janise! Kurara!" Sakura shouted. They waved to her. "Guess what!"

"What?" Sakura giggled as they ran to her. Jumping and taking her hands and swinging her in circles.

"You have to guess," Kurara said. Her blue eyes sparkling.

"Um, we're going to the lake?"

The girls shook their heads. "Guess again," they said in unison.

"The queen is coming to send for one of us," Sakura said jokingly. Her friends said nothing. They looked at her with great enthusiasm. By the look on their faces Sakura went wide eyed. "I was just kidding! Father, do you hear that! The queen will be coming for one of us!" Sakura turned to look at her friends. "Who told you this?"

"There was a post at the main market," Janise announced.

"The queen wants one of the peasant girls to live with her in the castle. I don't know exactly why. The post never mentioned anything of her reasoning," Kurara replied.

The faint sound of a horse galloping began to make it's way toward them from far down the road. They each looked at one another and then quickly ran off the small property to wait and see. Soon enough the Bronze Knight, one of the few faithful and loyal, personal knights who worked for the family appeared. He stopped in front of them. Sakura's father walked toward them man.

"May I help you?" he asked politely as he bowed.

"Is this the Lee residence?" the Bronze Knight asked. His helmet shone brightly and the bronze color of the helmet cascaded off the floor. Everyone stayed quiet as he spoke and even after he had spoken no one said a word. Sakura knew what they were thinking. It wasn't as if she had a special power or anything, but she could tell from the silence that her friends were excited. She couldn't help but be excited with them. With what they had told her earlier, they were all silently hoping that the Knight had come to tell them of the good news. She began to picture herself in a long, beautiful, forest green dress which matched her eyes (it was the color the prince favored). Her hair was in the same style which she had for years kept it in and her face was clean, actually clean!

"Yes, it is," Sakura's father finally answered, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I must take your daughter with me, Mr. Lee," the Knight responded. "The royal family wishes to speak with her."

Sakura's heart sank. The knight was so serious. There was no congratulations or "welcome aboard" feel in his voice. He sounded as if he was on a job. He was the knight that was usually sent into the town to rid the people of criminals, to send them to their deaths or to the dungeon, depending on the criminals crime and the queens laws and views on the matter. Sakura began to worry. Of course! Why else would the Bronze Knight come into town? The royal family must've believed that she had done something wrong.

"Why?" Sakura's father asked, worriedly.

"What have I done?" Sakura inquired as she stepped forward, beside her father. Her voice was almost a whisper with the concern and fear entwining with it as she spoke.

"Just come along with me, miss," the knight replied. He climbed down off his horse and everyone, Sakura, her father, Janise and Kurara who stood only inches away, took a step back as he unmounted his horse. He stood tall in the sunlight. He removed his helmet and placed in the crook of his arm. That was the first time Sakura noticed the sword which was held at his side. It sat in it's leather sheath. The man's feature's were tough yet gentle at the same time, but his face was straight as he looked from one to the other. He was a handsome young man at about the same age as Sakura. Except he looked a bit older by a year or two. He was 18 at the most, 16 at the least, like she.

He walked to Sakura and gently took her arm. He led her to his horse. He motioned for her to get on, but her heart raced within her chest and she could only stare. He looked at her a bit curious at first. Something in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. It was shock and a bit of fear. He had looked at her as if he had seen a ghost. He shook his head slightly. He once again motioned for her to get on and again she did not move.

"Do you not know how to mount a horse?" he asked, with genuine courtesy and kindness.

Sakura slowly nodded. "I know how to mount a horse," she answered, softly. She put her foot into the foothold and pulled herself up. Her other leg automatically swung, gracefully over the horses back and she sat in place. Her other foot found the other foothold and she held on to the reins. The knight looked back to her father and the two girls. He bowed and told them he was sorry. They bowed and said nothing. The knight turned. He made a clicking sound with his tongue and the horse suddenly began to walk on command. The knight led the horse away, down the street and to the castle. Sakura glanced back nervously as she looked from her father to each one of her friends. They all looked at her with worry and concern. It was the last time that she'd be seeing them in a long time.

It hadn't taken too long for Sakura and the knight to finally get to the castle. Sakura recalled the looks on the faces of her neighbors and fellow townspeople as they watched her being led to the castle by none other than the Bronze Knight who handled crimes within the town. She heard one woman whisper to her husband, "What happened to that girl? She used to be so sweet and kind." Many of the people knew her or had known of her.

The knight made one more clicking noise and the horse came to a stop. He looked up at Sakura and helped her down. She thanked him and he led her to the front door. Two other knights stood at the entrance with the door securely closed behind them. They held what looked like long, pointed sticks. As soon as they saw the Bronze Knight approach, they immediately bowed and moved aside to allow him his entrance. The Bronze Knight stepped aside to allow Sakura in first. She thanked him and walked inside, cautiously.

"Ah, you have finally brought our visitor," came a sweet voice. Sakura looked up. A beautiful girl about her age smiled sweetly at her and the knight as she spoke. She had flowing, black hair, which shone on it's own without any light. Her eyes sparkled with kindness.

"Yes, Lady Tomoyo," the Bronze Knight replied as he bowed at the very sight of her. Sakura turned to the girl and quickly got down on her knees. She knew who she was now. She was Lady Tomoyo. She had great power in the North. Not as much power as the queen and prince, of course, but she had power.

"Please, get up," Lady Tomoyo pleaded, kindly as she walked to Sakura. Sakura looked up at her as Lady Tomoyo helped her stand. "The prince will be pleased to meet you and the queen can hardly wait."

Realization hit her then. She had been the chosen one! But then why had the knight acted as if she had gotten into trouble and why hadn't he said anything about it in the beginning? And why had the royal family sent the Bronze Knight? She wanted to ask, but found it to be rude and decided to keep her mouth shut. She was excited she had to admit, but she wanted to let her father and her friends know that she was alright and that she hadn't gotten into any trouble.

"Should I send for the prince, Lady Tomoyo?" the Bronze Knight asked.

Lady Tomoyo shook her head. "He should be here soon. He's in with his mother. She should be getting her rest, so he should be here shortly," Lady Tomoyo explained. She looked at Sakura and smiled. "Please, don't be shy. Do come in."

Lady Tomoyo led Sakura deeper into the castle. The wide hall led to a wide room. Portraits of the earlier Li family generations were placed all around the room and deeper still, Sakura could see the golden walls and the red carpet which led to the thrown. There sat two chair. One held the Kings crown and cloak, while the other sat empty. The room stayed eerily still and silent. She knew that the king had passed on some time ago and now the queen was receiving the same symptoms of the disease which had killed the king.

Foot falls pulled Sakura away from her thoughts and away from the throne room as she turned to her right. The prince had entered from another door. He was. . .beautiful. His hair seemed messy though it complemented his gorgeous face nicely. His eyes were a chest nut brown. They were clouded by disappointment and sadness. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as he looked at her. She could feel her cheeks become warm and she looked down as she fell to her knees. Her head stayed down.

"Forgive me for staring, your highness," she apologized.

She could hear him walking toward her and with every step, her heart seemed to pick up the pace. She shut her eyes.

"Rise," he commanded, lightly. She stood and kept her head down. "May I, please, see the face of the chosen one?"

Sakura rose her head, her eyes were still cast down. She feared to look him in the eyes.

"It's alright, Syaoran won't hurt you," Lady Tomoyo urged. Sakura slowly looked up at the prince. He smiled, half-heartedly. He seemed pained by something. Sakura guessed it was his mother's sickness.

"What is your name?" the prince asked.

"S-Sa-Sakura, your highness," she replied. It grew suddenly quiet and Sakura began to feel that uneasiness she felt when the Bronze Knight looked at her the way he had.

"I'm Lady Tomoyo," the other girl spoke. "Please, forgive me for not introducing myself properly."

"I'm Prince Syaoran," the prince added. "If you don't already know."

"I know who you both are," Sakura responded. "With or without your introductions." Her voice was low and slightly whispery.

"I guess you would," the prince replied with a smile. After some time he added, "Tomoyo, please, show Miss Sakura here to her room and dress her in the proper attire for dinner."

"Yes, sire," Lady Tomoyo declared. She guided Sakura to the left, into another hall. Rooms alined the walls.

"Are you and the prince. . .together, Lady Tomoyo?" Sakura questioned.

"No," Lady Tomoyo answered. She turned to look at Sakura. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you called him by his first name. Just 'Syaoran' not '_Prince_ Syaoran'. And he called you 'Tomoyo' not 'Lady Tomoyo'," Sakura stated.

"It's actually a long story. I'll have to explain later," Lady Tomoyo explained. "And, please, Sakura, call me Tomoyo."

They continued to walk down the corridor. The third room on Sakura's right would be her room so Lady Tomoyo explained, but Lady Tomoyo led her further down the corridor. They soon entered another room. A tub sat in a corner and a huge window stood behind it. The curtains were pulled back and tied beside the window, allowing the sunlight to wash through. A garden stretched outside. A beautiful, large garden with rich soil and beautifully colored roses and all sorts of flowers and plants with fruits growing ripe and ready to be eaten.

"It's beautiful," Sakura gasped as she walked inside the room.

"The bathroom?" Lady Tomoyo laughed.

"The garden," Sakura answered.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Lady Tomoyo agreed. "But we have much to do. We must give you a well needed bath." She turned and shouted as she stepped out the door. "Andrea! I need some towels and your assistance, please!"

Not too long after a short, skinny woman came through the door. "Ah, the visitor," she said as she looked Sakura up and down. Lady Madison nodded happily. "Well, we must clean you up and get you dressed for dinner." The woman rushed to Sakura and pulled off her rags. Sakura quickly covered herself up with her arms, suddenly feeling a little too exposed. She blushed furiously. Lady Tomoyo giggled as she shut the door. "No need to be shy, you are among women. You don't have anything that I haven't seen myself."

Sakura followed the instructions given to her by the maid and Lady Tomoyo. She sat in the tub filled with cool water. Her hair came out of the strings which held it together. Andrea took a scrub and washed Sakura's body throughly, while Lady Tomoyo washed Sakura's hair. Sakura was embarrassed by

this. It was a bit strange to her, to have others bathe her. It was a luxury she never had and she didn't know how to act. But she thanked them when the job was done. They covered her in towels to help her dry and led her to her room. Andrea left the room to help the other castle crew members prepare dinner.

"Wait here a second," Lady Tomoyo suggested.

Sakura sat down on the bed. It was soft and it felt as good as it looked. It looked very comfortable. A moment later, Lady Tomoyo was back. She was holding in her arms a dress. She held it up for Sakura to see. She gasped. The dress looked exactly like the one she had imagined herself wearing when the knight had arrived at her house. The forest green dress was long and very beautiful. It's neckline was rounded and seemed low. The skirt was fluffy and the fabric looked incredibly smooth. _It's my dream dress_, Sakura thought to herself as she stood.

Lady Tomoyo smiled, knowing very well that Sakura was ecstatic with the dress. "This will look great on you," she encouraged. "I wore it only once and I have to tell you, it didn't look good on me. But you look about my size and the dress should fit you lovely. And later I'll have to take your measurements."

"Measurements?" Sakura questioned, curiously. Her eyes never once left the dress.

"Sure," she replied. "I'll have to make you your dresses."

Sakura looked up at Lady Tomoyo, her eyes finally leaving the dress. Everything new that she found in the castle was surprisingly amazing to her. This new information surprised her.

"You make dresses?"

"Oh, yes," Lady Tomoyo answered. "I make my own and the queen's dresses too. That is when we don't buy our own dresses or have them custom made by someone else. I enjoy making dresses and things."

"Wow." The awe and admiration was clear in Sakura's voice. Lady Tomoyo smiled sweetly. Sakura wondered about her own talent. Did she even have one? She couldn't even think of one. She looked at Lady Tomoyo and admired her. She felt a slight pang of jealousy. Not only was this girl beautiful, but she was talented as well. And she was fairly close to the prince no less.

"Try this on," Lady Tomoyo coaxed. She held up the dress toward Sakura. Sakura hesitantly took the dress. The fabric was smooth and it felt good on her fingertips. Lady Tomoyo walked toward her. She helped Sakura put the dress on. She flattened out the fabric and as Lady Tomoyo did so, Sakura began to put her hair up, but she found that she no longer had her strings which held her hair up. Lady Tomoyo looked up. She smiled. "You look beautiful."

Sakura wanted to see herself. She wanted to know how she looked. Lady Tomoyo took a towel and put it over Sakura's head. She rubbed the towel against her scalp to dry her hair. She then tossed the towel and smiled. Sakura blushed. Her hair was disheveled, she felt it. Lady Tomoyo took the comb that sat on a table top a few feet away. She brushed Sakura's hair and let it fall. Her hair fell around her face as Madison attempted to fluff it with the comb.

"Look over here," Lady Tomoyo said as she pulled Sakura's arm and led her to a full length mirror. Or something like a mirror. Sakura looked at herself, she barely recognized herself. Her hair was short, but it was longer than it had been when she was a child. Her hair barely touched her shoulders, but it outlined the shape of her face nicely. Her bangs fell across her eyes at an angle. It made her look slightly mysterious. She jumped slightly as she felt something on her chest suddenly. She looked down. Lady Tomoyo had placed a lovely necklace around her neck. A green ruby in the shape of a heart sat on her chest. Sakura felt the necklace with her finger tips. She looked incredible, but she did not want to admit. As she looked at herself, she couldn't help but feel like this was were she had been meant to be with everything she could possibly want. She suddenly, felt ashamed of herself for thinking such a thing. She was ready to take the necklace off when Andrea came back.

"Dinner is served," she said, slowly as she looked at Sakura up and down. The same look of fear and shock flashed in her eyes as she looked at Sakura. Just as the knight had when he motioned her to mount the horse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The time for dinner had finally arrived. Sakura walked behind Lady Tomoyo and Andrea. The prince was already in the dinning room. He paced impatiently back and forth. Sakura wondered who he was waiting for. She looked around the room. The plates and glassware were all crystal and a rainbow cascaded across the walls from the light passing through it. The floor where the table sat, was covered by a red carpet, while the rest of the floor remained bare.

As soon as Prince Syaoran spotted Sakura he looked away, but quickly turned his head to her once more. She blushed as he stared at her. He walked to her, no longer impatient. Her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the face. She dropped to her knees again and bowed.

"Please, stand," the prince pleaded. She stood, but still did not look into his eyes. "You look. . .great."

"That's an understatement," Lady Tomoyo added. "She looks amazing. Angelic. Beautiful. Incredible. Enchanting."

The prince nodded in agreement. Andrea appeared beside Sakura. She hadn't even noticed that Andrea had gone and had just come back.

"Excuse me, sir," she interrupted. The prince turned to her as Sakura and Lady Tomoyo looked up at her. "But the queen will not be joining you for dinner this evening. She still doesn't feel too well, your highness."

Prince Syaoran sighed. He dismissed her after thanking her. He pulled out a chair and sat down. He put a hand on his head as Andrea and three other women came out to serve the food. Lady Tomoyo led Sakura to a chair as she took the one next to her. The food was served and everything looked good. A tall, thin man served the wine. "I'm not hungry," the prince announced as the woman served him. He sat still without actually looking at anything. He stared at the floor and sat motionless. The queen's illness must've been worse than what everyone had believed because Prince Syaoran was really upset about something and Sakura guessed that it was his mother he was worrying about.


	3. Part 2: A Stolen Heart

**Author's Note: **This took me a long time. I apologize. I had a serious case of writer's block with this story. But it's here now and it's a bit shorter than the previous chapter, but I think it's an exciting one, so enjoy. The next chapter will be longer and it will be, hopefully, more exciting. And I will be back to fix my mistakes because I'm sure I missed a few. Until next time. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 2: **A Stolen Heart

Sakura sat in her room. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The girl who stared back at her was trying to be something that she was not. She was dressing in beautiful clothing and jewelry, but it was all a joke. So far Sakura had spent two days in the castle and had yet to see the Queen. Prince Syaoran had hardly showed his face since her first day and Lady Tomoyo appeared to her daily, but she had spent most of her time nursing the Queen. Sakura sighed as she stood and walked to the window. She peered out. She had longed to roam the streets of her village again. She suddenly felt homesick as she thought about it. She missed her friends and her father and the villagers. They were her family and she felt far, far away from them all.

A soft knock pulled her away from the window. Lady Tomoyo stood behind the door with a sweet smile on her face. "I apologize," she said. "For leaving you alone for so long."

Sakura smiled. "Oh, no," she replied. "I understand that you have things to do. I can wait. Really."

"You're so gracious," Lady Tomoyo commented.

Sakura blushed. "Thank you." She was never good at receiving compliments.

"Lady Tomoyo?" Andrea asked.

Tomoyo turned. "Yes?"

"Prince Syaoran seeks your assistance."

"Does he?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Lady Tomoyo turned to Sakura and smiled. "He can never do things on his own," she replied.

Sakura smiled. _At least he seeks help when he knows he needs it_, Sakura thought. But she didn't know how wrong she was.

"Ah, Tomoyo," came the Prince's voice. He stepped into view and Sakura's heart raced. She didn't understand this sudden infatuation she had with the Prince, but what she did know was that she needed to break away from that infatuation. No good would come from it. "I need your help. You see. Prince Touya of the South and his great wizard Yukito Tsukishiro are on their way here. Mother wishes to see the Prince and Queen Nadeshiko is sending Yukito along with medicine for my mother, which had been created by that sorcerer she claims is good."

"Darco?" Tomoyo replied.

Syaoran nodded. "Anyway, I want to announce to the people, but how-"

"Just come out and tell them," Lady Tomoyo suggested. "You don't need a great speech for that."

"Prince Touya and Yukito Tsukishiro?" Sakura asked. She hadn't realized she had said it aloud until she heard the Prince answer her question.

"Yes," he replied. He paused. "Have you heard of them?"

She nodded. "Th-the people have heard many, uh, stories of the Prince and his family. And they admire him and the wizard."

Prince Touya was a person that everyone knew of. It had been an insult to anyone who knew him if there was one such person who did not know of his name. Not only was he a great prince, but he was a great warrior as well. He went off into battle to lead his men into victory and every time he'd leave for a battle, he'd come back victorious. People feared him on the battle front, but respected him on the throne. He was to become king when his father had disappeared, but he would not replace him, saying that his father would one day return to rule over his people in the south. He also had a temper, which everyone knew of. His mother, Queen Nadeshiko, was also very well known. She was a wonderful and beautiful ruler who everyone loved and respected just as they did Touya. Yukito Tsukishiro was yet another well respected person. His magic was known world wide and he was a renowned wizard. His powers were immense and there were few who knew more than he.

"Is that so?" Prince Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded. She felt everyone's eyes on her and she blushed. She looked down at her hands. They were folded in her lap. The dress she wore was long. The fabric was soft to the touch and it's rose-red color made her appear as a rose. A delicate, beautiful rose and this the Prince took into account as he looked upon her. Her cheeks filled with a pinkish hue. Lady Tomoyo eyed them both and a smile formed on her face.

"Why don't you take Sakura with you. She can help you announce to the people of our new guests," she suggested. "This way the people actually _see_ her and _know_ we've done nothing to harm her. People are worried about her. A messenger of ours claims that the villagers have begun to talk. They believe we have enslaved Sakura instead of honoring her as our guest."

Sakura looked up. She was ready to protest, but the Prince spoke before she could.

"We don't want anyone to think that," he said.

"Wonderful," Lady Tomoyo replied. "I will send a messenger to gather the people. Why don't you show Sakura around the castle. She hasn't seen much of it. I would, but the Queen always requests me to read to her at this hour."

"And I'll prepare for dinner, sire," Andrea replied. She walked off and in only a matter of seconds, Sakura was with the Prince. He showed her around that castle. It had more rooms that Sakura could every dream of and they weren't small rooms. All of them were big. Prince Syaoran had even showed her Lady Tomoyo's work place. The place where she sat down to make dresses. There were so many types of fabric and tools that Sakura had never seen. Everything was so overwhelming and even the conversations she held with the Prince were surprisingly intimate. She couldn't believe this was the place she wanted to leave. She felt guilty all of a sudden. She no longer felt homesick. Something about the castle and being with the Prince made everything seem so. . .right.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked as they made their way to the castle's lobby.

She shook her head, suddenly realizing that Prince Syaoran was at her side. A soft flutter in her stomach made her blush. Her heart began to pound in her chest and she grew nervous.

"You're shaking," he said as he stopped to take her hands in his. He placed a hand on her forehead and Sakura could feel the heat on her cheeks spread all over her face. "And you're warm." There was concern and worry in his eyes. "I don't think you're alright."

"Oh, no," she said. "I'm great. Let's just go to the balcony and announce Prince Touya's and Yukito's arrival."

He nodded a bit hesitantly, but led her to the balcony.

In moments the crowd below them roared with joy and cheer as they saw their prince. Sakura soon joined him.

"My good people," he began, "We will be having two honorable guests in a short while. Prince Touya and his faithful wizard, Yukito Tsukishiro." There were more cheers from below. "They are arriving with medicine from the Queen Nadeshiko." There was a burst of cheer. Syaoran smiled as he held up his hand. They quieted down to hear him. "The journey from the South to the North is a long one, though, and they will not be here right away, but they will be soon enough."

"We should await their arrival patiently and welcome them with open arms when they arrive," Sakura added. The prince turned to her. A look of shock and surprise on his face, but he allowed her to continue. The people seemed to enjoy listening to her and he couldn't blame them. He smiled with pride. "But we also have to keep our distance with Prince Touya. We've all heard great stories of his bravery and strength, but also of his temper." The people agreed. "We must be careful around him, but treat him with respect when he arrives."

"We will inform when we receive anymore information," Prince Syaoran replied. The people cheered once more before Syaoran stepped inside.

"Take care," Sakura said as she waved before she went inside after the Prince. She suddenly felt foolish, but it had felt so natural, being up there, speaking to them as everyone below her listened. She had always felt comfortable around large crowds and yet she had never actually put herself in front of hundreds of people like she had just done, but the feeling was wonderful. She just hoped that the Prince wasn't too upset with her. She turned only to see his smiling face.

"You did a great job!" he exclaimed. "You're a born leader."

Sakura smiled as she blushed. Lady Tomoyo soon joined them. "The Queen wishes to see you, Sakura."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. Her face expressed everything, _Me?_ Tomoyo let out a soft laugh as she nodded. Sakura looked at Prince Syaoran. He smiled with a nod. Sakura walked to Tomoyo and allowed herself to be led to the Queen's quarters. Syaoran followed close behind. This was exciting! She'd be meeting the Queen for the first time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Queen sat up in her bed. Her head hurt a bit, but she tried to shack it away. She placed a hand to her head. This was not how she wanted her guest to see her, but there was no other way. Tomoyo had insisted on her staying in bed. She would not allow her to get up.

When the door knob began to turn, she sat up straight and prepared herself. Tomoyo stepped forward. She bowed gracefully as she stepped aside to reveal. . .

The Queen gasped. Her skin turned completely pale as she looked at the face of her gust. _It has to be a ghost_, she thought. _She can't be. . .she's dead!_

"Queen Yelan?" Madison asked.

"Mother?" her son called as he stepped inside.

Her breath caught as she looked at Sakura. "But you're dead!" she shouted.

Could this girl really be the Princess of the South, the one who had disappeared along with the King? Could she be Princess Sakura? The daughter of the great late King Fujitaka and current Queen Nadeshiko? Why hadn't she known of this before. If she was losing her vision, then it was true, the disease she had was more life threatening than she had anticipated. Usually, she'd know right away who a person was. It was almost as if she sensed their energy and could just tell who they were. And now that she thought about it, a sensation ran through her and there it was. A glow around the girl, a power within her that she was harboring. A great power that would do the world a great deal of help when her time came. And just as suddenly as the vision had come, it went and the world went with it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran paced about in the hallway. The best medicine man had been called upon to nurse his mother. He awaited impatiently. _What had happened? She looked as if she had seen a ghost_, he thought. _But you're dead!_ She had shouted. What was that about? He looked over at Sakura. She was sobbing. Tomoyo was consoling her. Tomoyo looked at him and he looked away. He had reacted in a similar fashion when she announced her name. Something was chillingly familiar about her, but he couldn't place his finger on it. It was almost as if she was coming back from the dead, but he had never met her before. How was such a thing even possible?

The door opened and the medicine man stepped out. "She has slipped back into consciousness. But-" Syaoran dashed for the door, but the medicine man pulled him back. He bowed to show his apologies and continued, "But. . .she is asleep. You should allow her her rest and come back to see her later. It would be best."

Syaoran nodded with an angry sigh. "Please, show him out," Syaoran ordered.

"Yes, sire," the Bronze Knight said with a short bow. The small medicine man followed the tall knight.

It was silent for awhile. But Sakura soon broke the silence. "Please, forgive me, your highness," she pleaded as she dropped to her knees before him. Her tear stained face looked guilty and fearful. "I don't know what happened, but I apologize."

Syaoran knelt down. He lifted her chin with his fingers. "Please, stand," he said. He stood and waited for her to do the same. She looked up at him. Her eyes full of confusion. He extended his hand. She was hesitant, but took it. He helped her up. "It's not your fault. You had nothing to do with it."

"But I-"

Syaoran shook his head. "Tomoyo, please take Sakura to her room."

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Just rest, Sakura," he said. "It's not your fault. I will see you again tomorrow morning."

Tomoyo took her in her arms and led her away. Sakura was reluctant, but she went, thankfully. Syaoran sighed as he turned. He looked at his mother's door. And slowly turned the knob. He peeked inside. She was resting. "What happened to you?" he asked as he watched her. He stood in her doorway for a short while until he left to the thrown.

He looked about. This would all be his if his mother left. He looked at his father's crown. It sat on his throne, untouched and glimmering in the sun's light. He wished his father was with him for guidance. He needed it. He sat down in his mother's throne. He smoothed his hands on the soft fabric and looked over at his side at his father's throne. He then leaned forward, placing his face in his hands as he sobbed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tomoyo sat with the queen the following day. She had been worried since yesterday. She wanted to ask what had happened. She seemed frightened with Sakura's presence and she wanted to understand why. Tomoyo too had felt something when she heard Sakura announce her name, but she hadn't been frightened as the queen had been and it scared her a bit. Maybe it was because the queen felt Sakura was familiar in a way as if they had met before. Even her name was familiar. _Sakura_, she thought. _The name of the princess who disappeared_. She stopped. _Was that why the queen had become so frightful?_

"Just ask me, Tomoyo," The queen said.

Tomoyo looked up.

"You want to understand what happened? Am I right?"

Tomoyo nodded. Yes, she wanted to know. Syaoran did as well. Everyone did.

"I think Sakura is a stolen heart." The queen's voice was so serious that Tomoyo could not dismiss it. _A stolen heart? _She asked herself.

A stolen heart was a person who was had disappeared and believed to be dead, but no one actually knew what had happened to them. No one had ever seen such a person, anyway. Not many people who disappeared came back. Sakura, though, could not possibly be one. And yet, it would explain why she felt so familiar. Maybe she had once known Sakura. But from where? Unless, she thought. She gasped as she looked at the queen.

"You think she's the late Princess Sakura of the South, don't you?" Tomoyo questioned.

Queen Yelan nodded.

"She can't be," Tomoyo argued. "Her and her father disappeared years ago. Neither one of tem were ever found!"

"It is a possibility, Tomoyo," she said. "You have to take it into consideration."

"I don't think you should mention it to Syaoran," she said. "He wouldn't believe it and he'd be angered by the thought."

"I won't mention it until I think it's appropriate."

Tomoyo said nothing.

"But do keep an eye on her. Protect her. She's here for a reason and we must protect her. No one else my find out about this."

Tomoyo nodded. She wasn't sure if she believed Sakura was the princess, but she would do as the queen instructed. What other choice did she have?


	4. Part 3: A New Challenge

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter is very late. Sorry. I've been caught up in other things and just recently started this up again. I'll try to update it more regularly now. And I'll come back and change the names to the original Japanese ones if you'd prefer that. If you like the English version names better, then that's cool too. Anyway, enjoy. I hope I still have my audience.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 3: **A New Challenge

Sakura stood by her window. Her guilt had made her homesick like never before. She closed her eyes and imagined her father preparing a home cooked meal for himself. _I need to see him again_, she said to herself. She had spent too much time here already and the queen seemed to be frightened by her, like the others were. They all seemed to look at her funny. All of them and she didn't understand why. _It's because I'm not like them_, she said to herself. And yet here she was, living in the castle and dressing like a royal princess, something she knew she was not. _I'll go back home_, she said, determined now. _I've over stayed my welcome here and father needs me at home_. She turned ready to step out of her room, but the prince appeared in the door way. His eyes were tired and filled with concern and guilt at the same time.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

Her heart seemed to jump in her throat, making her unable to speak.

He stood in the doorway, waiting patiently for her answer. She took a deep breath as she adverted her eyes.

"I was planning on going back home," she finally answered.

The prince fell silent and she could sense his disappointment and surprise. She looked up, waiting patiently for his answer now.

"I-" He paused. "You don't like it here?"

"Oh, no, I-I like it here," Sakura said quickly. "I love it here." She was surprised by her words, but didn't show it.

"But you're not happy here," he said, finally realizing what was wrong.

"It's not that," she lied.

"Then what is it?" he asked, his voice giving away his hurt as he neared her.

Sakura had not expected that. She didn't think he'd be hurt at all by her decision to leave the castle. But with a flutter in her heart she proceeded. "I need to see my father," she said. "I'm sure he's having trouble with everything at home. And I'm feeling a little homesick."

The prince reached out and touched her arm. His touch seemed to warm her entire body and he was amazingly gentle as well. "I guess you should go home then," he agreed as he looked at her with a weak smile.

Sakura's heart surprisingly sank at his words. Deep down she wanted him to disagree and ask her to continue living with him and his family in the castle.

"But before you go," he began, "you should speak with my mother. She sent me here to get you. She wishes to speak with you."

Sakura was silent._ The queen wishes to speak with _me

"Is this a-"

The prince shook his head, already knowing what she wanted to ask. He took her hand in his and led her to his mother's room. Sakura's heart raced. This seemed a bit odd to her, that the prince were to hold hands with a peasant girl such as herself, but somehow it didn't feel odd at the same time. She shook the thought away and wondered what it was the queen wanted to talk to her about.

When they reached the door, the prince was cautious. He slowly opened the door and poked inside. "Mother?" he called. "Sakura is here."

"Send her in," she commanded softly.

Syaoran opened the door and stepped aside for Sakura to enter. She hesitated at first, but then stepped inside. The room's curtains covered the large windows and the only actual light in the room came from a lone candle which sat on a table beside the huge bed. Lady Tomoyo stood on the other side of the bed, wearing her usual sunny smile, bright enough to light the room.

The queen motioned Sakura forward. Slowly, Sakura began what seemed like the longest walk in her entire life. When she made it to the queen's bedside, she didn't think she could contain herself. Even in her sickly state, the queen looked beautiful and her very presence offered wisdom and an overwhelming sense of power and peace.

She smiled. "I'm-"

"Queen Yelan," Sakura finished. "I know."

The woman smiled again. "And you are Lady Sakura."

"Oh, no," Sakura said. "I'm just-"

"Lady Sakura," she said softly without any trace of force, but fact and that was that. Sakura couldn't protest.

Sakura bowed in respect and thanks.

"Oh, please, no," the woman said. She lifted Sakura's chin. "There is no need for that. You are among friends and family." She smiled. "You wish to go home." It wasn't a question. It was a statement as if she had known from the beginning.

Sakura didn't have the heart to respond.

"Yes, she does," the prince replied for her.

His mother and Tomoyo looked at him and then at Sakura.

"But why!" Lady Tomoyo asked. "Don't you want to stay here? You don't like it here?"

"No, it's not that," Sakura said. "It's just-"

"She's feeling homesick and she wishes to see her father again," Syaoran answered for her.

"I think I was talking to Lady Sakura, prince," Tomoyo replied as she looked at him.

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something to her, but his mother interfered. "Please," she said. "Don't argue in my presence. Do it at your own time."

Syaoran and Tomoyo both remained silent.

The queen seemed to be thinking and then she suggested that Sakura's father come to the castle. There was plenty of room and he would be welcome.

"What a grand idea!" Tomoyo agreed.

"No, I don't think it'd be a good idea," Sakura replied. She knew she shouldn't have said it. The queen's words were law, but what else was she to say. How was she suppose to tell the queen that she felt uncomfortable at the castle? Especially, after what had happened to her when she saw Sakura for the first time. How was she suppose to tell the remaining members of the ruling family that she just wanted to stay away from their home and admire them from a far as she had done so before? Wouldn't it be disrespectful to say something like that?

"Why not?" Tomoyo inquired.

Sakura didn't know how to answer. She lowered her head. "My father is. . ." She tried to think, but found that she could not. "He's. . ."

"Too busy with work around the house," the prince added. "And I'm sure he'd feel he'd be intruding as well."

Sakura turned to him and smiled. "Thank you," she mouthed to him and he nodded. Sakura turned to the queen.

"Since you seem to know so much, Syaoran," the queen began, "then tell me. . .what should we do?"

They waited in silence for him to answer. For a moment he was unsure, but he spoke.

"If Sakura wishes to return home, then that is what she receives," he said. Sakura turned to him again, but he turned away then. "I'll make arrangements for you." And then he walked out the door.

Sakura sighed as he heart sank heavily. She watched the prince leave. She couldn't help but feel like she was making a mistake. She felt she was disappointing them all and she didn't want then to be disappointed with her.

Lady Tomoyo moved away from the bed and to the door. "Please, excuse me," she said as she bowed. With permission from the queen, Tomoyo left the room.

"It's obvious that my son is saddened by your decision," the queen said."Madison is as well. She really enjoys your company and I do as well." Sakura looked at the queen, feeling tears in her eyes. How was it that they all seemed to like her so much when she was nothing more than a burden to them? "Maybe you should talk to my son. I'm sure Tomoyo will be alright, but Syaoran is sensitive. He's been through a lot and this must really be hurting him."

Sakura nodded slowly, in disbelief of the queen's words. She soon after stared for the door.

"We hope you do return," the queen called softly, "Lady Sakura."

Sakura could only stare at her for a moment and then she looked away, a little ashamed in herself and nodded as she closed the door. She knew she wouldn't return to the castle after this. She somehow felt out of place in the castle even if she was welcome there. She just wasn't meant to stay there, though her heart told her otherwise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tomoyo found Syaoran before Sakura and she had the chance to talk with him first.

"Maybe you should ask her to stay," she suggested. She kept her eyes on him as he watched the pond in front of him. It was small, but quaint. She knew that it had belonged to the queen. Syaoran had constructed it for her, but she had grown too sick to enjoy it and so he wished to pass it on to Sakura, with his mother's consent, of course. Tomoyo figured that it was Syaoran's way of saying, "Welcome home." It was sad, though as she thought about it. Because if Sakura were to leave, then she would never return. Tomoyo knew this to be fact and she believed that Syaoran knew it too.

She sighed, knowing full well what the prince was feeling. It seemed that everyone he grew close to eventually left and being the prince, he wasn't close to too many people, and that was sad. His father was the first to leave him. He had passed away years ago and about two years after that the only friends he had moved away and dispersed through the nation to live with the other ruling families and he hadn't spoken to either one of them since.

Syaoran turned away from the small pond in the garden to look at her. "I can't ask her to stay, Tomoyo, and you know that."

She said nothing for a while.

"Alright," she finally said. "But you act as if the girl will never return."

Syaoran smiled as he shook his head. "You know as well as I do that she won't if she leaves here tonight."

"Tonight?" Tomoyo asked.

"I assumed that she'll want to leave as soon as possible."

She nodded as she looked down, adverting his eyes. Sakura was a special girl and it was a shame to see her go. _She could've done some real good around here_, Tomoyo thought. _She _had_ been doing some good around here_. This was in a small way true. The queen seemed to be more. . .at peace in some way and Syaoran didn't seem to worry much anymore. The air around him seemed to be slowly changing and Tomoyo knew it was because of Sakura. There was just something about that girl. Almost as if she were magic.

"Uh, s-sire?"

Tomoyo and Syaoran looked up. One of the servants stood by the entrance of the castle as he looked at them. He seemed nervous, but then again most of them were around her and the prince. The prince, _especially_.

He quickly bowed. "I don't mean to bother you, but Lady Sakura is searching for you, sir."

Tomoyo smiled and she gently pushed Syaoran forward. "Take him to her," she said.

The servant stood up again and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He looked at the prince. "F-follow me, sir."

The servant began to walk away, but Syaoran remained still. Tomoyo exhaled softly with a smile as she gently pushed him forward again. "Tell her we all wish her to stay. Persuade her."

With one last push in the right direction, Syaoran was off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It hadn't taken him long to get to Sakura where she sat waiting for him in the castle's lobby. She stood the moment she saw him enter the room. The servant made his way out of the room and left them alone.

Syaoran approached her.

"I just wanted to say that. . .I'll be. . .staying after all."

Syaoran was speechless. He didn't know how to respond, so he didn't.

"I'm not one to give up," she went on to say. "This is a new experience for me, a new challenge and if I leave now, then I'd be giving up and I'm-"

"Not one to give up," he said, a smile growing upon his lips.

She nodded, unsure of herself for a moment. "Please, forgive me for bothering you with-"

"Don't worry about that," Syaoran interrupted. He sighed inwardly, feeling huge relief wash over him. He couldn't help but smile at her. _How is it that you have me feeling this way in such a short amount of time? _He silently asked her. _Whatever spell you've placed upon me, Sakura. . .I hope lasts forever_.

She smiled a bit unsurely at him. There was sadness in her eyes and he understood why.

"I know you still want to see your father," he said.

"It's alright," she replied. "I know he can take care of himself and I'm sure he has everything under control at home."

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked. "Because you could-"

"I thank you," she said with a small bow of her head. "But if I were to return home for even a minute, then I'll want to give up on this. . .experience and-"

"You're not one to give up," he finished for her with a smile for the second time.

She nodded. "Yes."

Syaoran nodded. "Very well then," he said. "I'm sure mother will be pleased to hear it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At dinner, things seemed pleasant enough and the Queen had without question demanded she eat dinner at the table with her son, her closest friend, and her guest: Syaoran, Tomoyo, and, Sakura. Syaoran had protested, but in the end she won. She was queen after all and her words were final.

It had been three full days since Sakura had been close to leaving the castle and it had been two days since she had written to her father and yet Prince Touya and Yukito had not yet arrived.

She had remembered that she had once asked her father how long it took to get from the South to the North. _With enough speed and little delay, it should take about four to six days_, he had said. _To possibly even ten days on foot_.

"Lady Sakura?"

She looked up.

"What's the matter, my dear," the queen asked, her eyes honestly concerned.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Nothing," she replied. She grew more comfortable in the castle since three days ago, though she didn't know exactly why. It actually began feeling like. . .home. Though it seemed to scare her when she thought about it. "It's really nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Lady Tomoyo asked, leaning forward.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but Syaoran beat her to it.

"About her father, I bet," he said as he turned to her.

Sakura nodded.

"My offer still stands," he said.

Sakura nodded. "Thank you, but I'll have to decline. . .again."

Tomoyo smiled knowingly at the queen who smiled delightfully in return.

"Well, I-"

"Sire."

Everyone turned in the direction of the Bronze Knight.

"I don't mean to disturb you, sire," the knight said. "But one of my men have returned to the castle. It seems that Prince Touya and the wizard, Yukito have not arrived at our meeting spot and he has found a trace of some kind of. . .goo."

"Goo?" Syaoran asked as he stood.

The Bronze Knight seemed unsure himself, but he nodded. "I have seen it myself and, sir. . ." Syaoran placed all his attention on him. ". . .there seems to be sign of some. . .struggle."

"Struggle?" the queen asked.

The knight nodded. "Drops of blood were at the scene and a piece of someone's cloak. As well as a piece of scrap metal that looks like. . .the prince's sword."

They all remained silent, stunned speechless.


	5. Part 4: The Royal Knights

**Author's Note:** Another update. I'm so glad that people are still reading and reviewing. It puts a smile on my face. Anyway, in this chapter you hear more about Syaoran's _special_ knights. I like the knights. Don't you? I hope so.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 4:** The Royal Knights

The queen paced back and forth within her chambers. "Something doesn't feel right," she said, stopping suddenly. "Touya and Yukito should already be in the North Castle and yet you do not see them."

A man in a hood hovered in the shadows, a glowing ball floated between his boney hands. "Calm yourself," he said in a deep, low voice. "If anything has attacked, they can protect themselves."

The queen approached him. "Attacked?" she asked, her voice full of concern. "Did you have a vision, Darco? Have my son and Julian been attacked?"

The man did not reply.

"Answer me!"

"The prince and the wizard are fine, Queen Nadeshiko," Darco said. "They are fine." There was disappointment in his voice, which the queen had not heard. "They are fine."

In the glowing globe, which he held in his hands, the Prince of the South and the great Wizard Yukito were rescued by a knight in silver armor. The Silver Knight of the Northern castle. "They are fine," Darco whispered, his anger boiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Please! You can't!"

Everyone turned to the not so quiet Sakura, stunned into silence by her sudden display of. . .concern for the prince.

"Don't go," she pleaded, making her way to the future king. "I have a bad feeling."

Syaoran looked down at her. Her concern for him meant a lot and it was genuine, but where had it come from? He smiled and took a deep breath, placing his hands on her arms. "I'll be fine," he said to her. "I can take care fo myself. Prince Touya isn't the only warrior-prince, you know."

"Sir," the Bronze Knight began. "I-"

"Let the Silver Knight go!" Sakura exclaimed. "That's his job! He protects the castle from the outside. His post is out there and your's is in here!" She looked up at Syaoran, taking a hold of his princely shirt. "I can't let you leave these castle walls," she said with her head down. "Please, stay."

"Lady Sakura is right, sir," the Bronze Knight said. "The Silver Knight knows his job and he will do it well. He and his men will scout the area for any sign of misconduct and the prince of the South. It is after all what he does. His post, like Lady Sakura said, is outside."

Syaoran knew this very well. He had after all assigned three of his best knights the assignments they got now. The Royal Knights they were called. The most loyal, most discipline, most courageous, and most talented fighters Syaoran had. There were only three of these Royal Knights and the Silver Knight had the job of protecting everything outside the town, to keep anything alien away from the towns people and the castle. Everything that lay within one hundred yards away from the town and castle was his domain. The Bronze Knight was to keep order within the town by keeping the people safe from harm and criminals punished. The Crimson Knight was their leader, the most fiercest of them all. He was to protect the castle and the royal family without question or hesitation and he did well.

"I will accompany the Silver Knight and make-"

"You will stay here."

A chill ran down Sakura's spine as she heard the voice. It was low, but it seemed to thunder across the room without the man having to try. The knight entered the room, his armor plated red; crimson. Sakura subconsciously stepped closer to Syaoran, her hold on his shirt tightening.

The Bronze Knight turned and bowed. "Sir, I request to go-"

"You will stay here," the Crimson Knight repeated and this time the Bronze Knight did not argue. "The family needs protection and you will stand guard and watch over them. I will be accompanying the Silver Knight in the search for the southern prince and wizard."

"Yes, sir."

"Send your men into the town," the Crimson Knight ordered. "We want the towns people safe as well."

With a nod the Bronze Knight was off and with one swift motion of his hand, his knights followed him out.

The Crimson Knight turned to Syaoran then. The knight towered over him, making Sakura feel insignificant. "I will see to it that-"

"Prince Touya!" Tomoyo exclaimed, cutting the knight off. "Yukito!" She rushed to them as Syaoran's knights returned, escorting them in. Touya, Yukito, and the few selected knights traveling with them were beaten and battered. They limped toward the group, few of them holding their arms. There was a disgusting goo covering them all. It seemed to smell of. . .decay.

"The Silver Knight escorted them to the castle walls," the Bronze Knight explained.

The Crimson Knight nodded as Syaoran sighed with relief. The Knights certainly did their jobs well. He had been right in honoring them these positions.

"What happened?" the queen asked.

"We were attacked," Touya replied, blood slipping down the side of his face.

"Yes," Yukito confirmed, he smiled weakly despite the pain. "By a strange and powerful creature."

"We barely got away," Touya added. "The Silver Knight was kind enough to help me kill it when he found us." He turned to his men. "They need help, Yukito."

The wizard nodded.

"Not before you, sire," one of the knights replied, to which the others agreed.

"A very loyal bunch," Tomoyo commented with a smile.

Touya sighed, but he said nothing. "We were apparently being watched," he said, changing the subject. "From. . ." His voice trailed off. There he spotted Sakura for the first time. He tried to speak again, but was unable. He felt as if he had seen a ghost. _It can't be. . .is that you. . .Sakura?_

Yukito too became awestruck at the sight of Sakura._ Oh my. _

Sakura simply stared back, feeling as though she had met them from somewhere before, though certain she had never seen them before. She took another step closer to Syaoran, she somehow felt protected to be near him.

"Oh, uh," Syaoran began. "This is Sakura. Lady Sakura. She was-"

"Sakura?" Touya echoed.

"Yes," Tomoyo said. "She was the one chosen to live in the castle."

Sakura stepped aside, letting go of the fine cloth of Syaoran's shirt. She bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Touya. Yukito." She kneeled, her head bowed and her dress about her in a pool of cloth. She looked like an angel, but to Touya and Yukito she was still a ghost. This had apparently been the straw that broke the camel's back because Touya's vision blurred and pretty soon he saw nothing but black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Touya opened his eyes, Yukito sat beside the bed. He looked better. His scares and bruises were gone, but it helped when he had healing abilities. Touya himself was feeling a lot better. The dull pain in his right arm was completely gone. He sat himself up, noticing for the first time that the goo was gone and apparently his armor as well. He looked about and spotted it, clean and neatly placed on the floor under the window.

He sighed, relieved, but he wasn't a huge fan of having to wearing his prince "uniform" as he liked to put it. He always wore it beneath his armor, but he felt better with the armor. He always had since he began his training after his sister and father had gone missing. He let his mind wander.

"Was that. . .?" Touya couldn't bring himself to finish, but Yukito knew what he wanted to ask. He hesitated with his answer at first, but he shook his head.

"Princess Sakura is. . ." His voice trailed.

Touya looked down. "That girl," he began, picturing the girl beside Prince Syaoran. "She looks like _her. _I mean, the way she _would _look by now if she hadn't. . ."

Yukito nodded. "She very much resembles the late Princess of the South Castle.

"She even has the same name," Touya added.

"What are the odds?" Yukito said, cheerful as though he were hiding something.

"Not very likely," Touya replied, serious as he looked at him. "Not very likely at all."

Yukito seemed to become uncomfortable. "Maybe you should rest," he suggested, standing up.

"I don't think so," Touya said, get off the bed. "Yukito, you better tell me what you know or I'll-"

The door opened and in came Tomoyo with a bowl in her hands. "Ah, you're awake," she said, a smile on her face. "Do you need some privacy? Did I come at a bad time? I could leave and-"

"No," Touya said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Okay," Tomoyo said, approaching him. "Sakura and I made you this soup. She thought it would be good for you to have some."

"You and Sakura made it?" Yukito asked.

"Oh, yes," Tomoyo said cheerfully. "Sakura doesn't like to bother the servants. She likes to do things for herself. She has been teaching me a few things for the past few days or so, while we waited for your return. She's a very special girl."

Touya nodded as if knowing himself how truly special Sakura was. There was a short silence that washed over them.

"Um, Sakura and I made for you too, Yukito," Tomoyo added. "She actually made enough for everyone. I mean, _everyone_. They're all having some as we speak. The queen, Syaoran, the knights, the servants. _Everyone._"

"She's very generous," Yukito commented with a genuine smile.

"She's Sakura," Tomoyo replied, a sweet smile on her face.

"The one and only," Touya whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Excuse me, prince."

Syaoran turned. The Silver Knight had entered the room and a few of his men behind him. The same goo found on the prince, Yukito, and their knights was found on the Silver Knight and his men.

Sakura came out then.

"Uh." The Silver Knight bowed and his men did the same. "Good day, Lady Sakura."

"Good day," she said, nodding respectfully.

"Um, sir," he said, approaching Syaoran. "The creature. . .I think you should take a look."

Syaoran nodded as he stood.

"Wait," Sakura said. "I. . .Let me come with you."

Syaoran stared at her. He shook her head.

"But I can't let you go alone."

"The Silver Knight will be there," Syaoran said. "And I can fight on my own when the time calls for it."

The Silver Knight removed his helmet. He was a handsome young man, like the Bronze Knight and he looked to be Sakura's age exactly. "The prince will be fine," he said softly. He smiled, lightly. "I will make sure of it. It _is_ my job, after all, to keep the prince as well as yourself and everyone else who lives in the castle safe from harm. Including the towns people."

Sakura smiled. He was certainly different from the other two Royal Knights. He seemed more pleasant and he didn't appear very aggressive like the Crimson Knight or serious like the Bronze Knight, but Sakura heard stories of his battles and knew he was as powerful as everyone said he was. All the Royal Knights were.

With a wider smile she nodded. "Keep him safe then," she said.

He nodded, returning her smile. "Of course." He put his helmet back on and with one swift motion of his hand, his knights followed him and Syaoran out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A huge bulge of a yellow-green blob lay dead and tangled in the shrub at Syaoran's feet. The smell of decay was powerful, making many of the knights vomit.

Syaoran covered his nose. The stench was just too great. It brought tears to his eyes.

"It didn't look like this when it was alive," the Silver Knight said. He made some hand gesture to one of the knights and he came with a light. The night was dark and the moonlight's glow wasn't enough to see the entire beast that lay before them.

When the light hit the things face, Syaoran took a step back. It's fangs jutted out of its mouth. It seemed to grimace at him, though it was dead.

"Are you positive it's dead?" Syaoran asked.

"As sure as I can possibly be," the Silver Knight confirmed. "I have never seen anything like this, but I'm pretty sure it's dead."

Syaoran examined it further, keeping a close eye on it's teeth. It looked like an oversized worm with eyes the size of small watermelons. _No, not a worm_, Syaoran thought. _A maggot_.

"It put up quite a fit," the Silver Knight said. "But it didn't take much for me to bring it down. I think it was because Prince Touya, Yukito and their knights had slowed it down some. And I, of course, had the prince's help bringing it to it's knees. . .uh, s-stomach?" He scratched his head, unsure.

Syaoran nodded. "I don't know what this thing _is_ or even what it was doing here."

The Silver Knight looked at the creature as one of his knights poked at it's underside.

"Well, as we walked on to the castle," he began. "Yukito had said that he was under the impression that it was sent after them."

Syaoran looked at him. "Sent after them?"

The knight nodded. "Someone didn't want them to survive their trip to the North Castle."

"Uh, sir," one of the knights said, his voice a bit shaky.

"So someone is after them?" Syaoran asked.

"Sir," the knight repeated, his voice louder this time, more urgent.

"Apparently so," the Silver Knight replied.

"Sir!"

The Silver Knight and Syaoran faced the screaming knight.

"It's alive!"

The thing squirmed about, it's eyes focusing on the prince. It bared it's teeth and took aim, but the Silver Knight stepped in it's path, slashing at it and scaring it away. But it grew angry. "Call for back up!" he ordered. "And keep the prince safe!" The thing came at him again and he fought it off with all his strength.

"Right," two of the knights replied. One took leave, back to the castle to call for help as another took Syaoran into the woods as the other remaining knights helped the Silver Knight.

The last thing that Syaoran saw was the creature swallowing the Silver Knight as he continued to fight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. Part 5: He Needs Help

**Author's Note:** Hello. I apologize for the long wait. I've been so busy, but I haven't forgotten about this fic! I'm updating again you see :)

Anyway, enjoy this next chapter and. . .I need some help. . .with something very specific. It's for the story and it has to do with the Knights. I need someone who can translate Japanese pretty well. I just want to make sure I have the correct meanings of these words and none of my friends speak Japanese and I don't trust the internet with this stuff. You can never be too careful, you know. Lol. It's important for the up-coming chapters, too, so I'd like to make sure. sigh Please, let me know if anyone is interested in helping me out. I could really use the help. Thanks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 5: **He. . Needs Help

"The prince!"

Sakura turned.

"I found him running into town," the Bronze Knight said, walking in after the scared knight. He struggled to speak. Sakura moved toward him.

"Come out with it, boy!" the Crimson Knight demanded, stepping in front of him.

"The S-s-silver Knight. . .he. . .he. . ."

Both the Bronze and Crimson Knight stood absolutely still.

The Crimson Knight opened his mouth to speak. "What about him?"

"He. . needs help. The prince needs protection!"

"Syaoran. . ." the queen whispered. "Crimson!" Immediately she stood, but it had been too quick. She fell in her seat again, coughing. It had been from the sudden strain. Tomoyo went to her as the knight turned, awaiting his command. "You and the Bronze Knight go. Leave half your men here and take the other half with you.

The Crimson Knight nodded once before he went off. The Bronze Knight didn't wait for his word, he followed him out.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted.

Both knights stopped and turned to look at her.

"Please," she said. "Take me with you."

This confused both the Knights. They looked at her carefully.

"Lady Sakura," the Crimson began. "It's too risky for you to-"

"Take me with you!" And with that the room grew silent. It had been a demand. She looked up at him, straining, tears threatening to surface. She knew it had been wrong to let Syaoran go and now she was feeling guilty for being so easily convinced that he'd be safe, though it really hadn't been her business. But she had strangely felt the need to keep him in the castle. She had felt something outside and knew trouble lay ahead and yet she let him go.

Meanwhile, it was obvious that the Crimson Knight was speechless. He knew what it meant to let her go along. There was always that possibility of getting hurt and then what? He'd feel the queen's wrath. The _queen_! He looked to the her, but she was just as torn as he was. "Alright," he said, hesitating. The Bronze Knight was shocked, but he was at a loss for words. The Crimson Knight only hoped he wasn't making a mistake. The queen and not to mention the prince _and_ Lady Tomoyo would have his head if anything were to happen to this girl.

The Crimson Knight nodded toward the Bronze.

"Sir-"

"Go," the Crimson Knight said softly, though oddly firm. The Bronze Knight nodded and made his way out the castle doors. "Come along."

Sakura hesitated. She was still intimidated by the man. He was tall and his voice was like thunder even when he spoke softly, but still she made her way out after the Bronze Knight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you're just going to leave him?" Syaoran asked, pulling away. "I can't do that. I'm going to help him."

"But, sire. I was given orders by my commanding officer to-"

"_I _am your commanding officer's commanding officer! Syaoran replied. "And_ I_ say I'm going back!" He turned, making his way back.

"With all do respect, sir," the knight called. "I took an oath when I was finally excepted as a knight." Syaoran turned to him. "I promised to protect the royal family and the towns people even at the cost of my own life and if we were to go back and you were to-" His voice trailed. "I wouldn't have done my job at all or kept my word." The young knight looked down. "I'd be a failure and I'd be cast away as such." He looked up again.

"I live to serve you, prince, but this order I _cannot_ obey."

Syaoran looked at him and the knight grew nervous, obviously afraid of what Syaoran would say or do. He knew well the consequences of disobeying the prince, but he had a job to do.

"Please, let me return you to the castle," he said, hoping this wouldn't be the end of him.

Though he wore a helmet, Syaoran could hear in his voice that he was genuine, so with a sigh he allowed the knight to take him back to the castle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I want you all to keep a close watch on Lady Sakura!" The Crimson Knight announced. The knights looked at her through their helmets, no doubt wondering what she was doing there, but neither one had the guts to question the Crimson Knight. "You will keep her at a fair distance away from harm!"

Sakura climbed up on her horse with the help of one of the knights. "Thank you," she whispered sweetly when she was settled on the horse's back. The knight nodded and went off to his own horse.

"Now, let us move forward!"

"You heard the man!" the Bronze Knight called. "Forward _march_!"

Sakura looked about. She was among few, besides the Crimson and Bronze Knight, on a horse. Most of the knights were on foot. Many of whom surrounded the one horse she was on, obeying the Crimson Knight's orders to keep her safe. They formed a tight circle around her, ready for battle.

She was grateful and very lucky that the Crimson Knight had allowed her to come along. She just needed to see Syaoran. She had had a bad feeling before and knew it was unsafe. She didn't know why she felt so strongly all of a sudden, but the truth was that she simply did and she wasn't going to question it. Not for now, anyway. All she really knew for sure, was that Syaoran was out there and he was in need of help.

Soon after they began their walk toward the castle gates, two figures appeared just outside the castle gates.

The Bronze Knight stopped, holding his hand stretched out beside him, stopping everyone who followed. "Who goes there?" he called as the Crimson Knight watched.

"I!" came the voice of the prince and another.

"Prince Syaoran. . ." Sakura breathed, Relief and hope washed over her entire body. She shifted in the saddle, watching as Syaoran and another knight come into view. "Prince Syaoran," she said again, trying to get off her horse.

"Ma'am," one knight said, fearful of her falling. He went to her quickly just as she lost her footing and caught her before she hit the ground. "Lady Sakura, please. . ." he begged, but she didn't stay to listen. She continued on as if nothing had happened, keeping every ounce of her attention on Syaoran.

"Lady Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "What are you-?"

He didn't have time to finish his question. Sakura's arms encircled him and a blush grew on his cheeks. His knights, blushed as well. Though their's could not be seen, simply felt.

The Crimson Knight cleared his throat. "Follow me, men!" he called. "_You_!" He pointed to a lone soldier. "Escort his highness and the Lady back to the castle."

"Understood," the man replied. He went to Sakura and Syaoran and began to guide them back to the castle. "The rest follow me."

"I was so worried," Sakura confessed, her arms still around him as the knights and their faithful moved passed them. Some murmured as they walked by.

"Lady Sakura, I-"

"Where the hell do you think you're all going?"

Sakura pulled away and turned her head to see Touya, the wizard, and his few selected knights with Lady Tomoyo ay their heels.

Touya marched toward them, ready in his armor.

"Prince Touya, your highness," Tomoyo called. "Please, come back inside."

"I am going with you and your troops, Crimson," Touya retorted. "And don't you deny me."

"With all do respect-" the Bronze Knight began.

"Of course," the Crimson Knight interrupted. The Bronze Knight turned to him, surprised. "You may not be my prince, but you are a prince none-the-less and royalty always surpasses my command."

Touya eyed him carefully. "Don't patronize me," he warned.

"Sir, the Crimson Knight is not one to-"

The Crimson Knight put up his hand to stop the Bronze Knight's speech. Prince Touya didn't look too pleased and you were never to displease royalty. The Crimson Knight had learned first hand many years before he served under the royal family of the North Castle.

"I am not patronizing you, sir," he said.

"Touya said nothing, he simply turned to the wizard. Yukito smiled and him and handed him his helmet. "Should we be off then?" he asked.

Touya nodded and so the Crimson Knight made a hand gesture, to which two soldiers approached. They climbed off their horses and handed the reigns to Yukito and Touya.

With a nod from Touya and a "thank you" from Yukito, they were all off, though the Northern knights hesitated. They were not use to following anyone but the Royal Knights and royal family, but Touya, like the Crimson Knight had said was royalty and his words surpassed any other knight, no matter his rank or title.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I apologize," Sakura repeated. The blush on her cheeks was still a blaze. "I was just very happy to see that you were well, prince-"

"Don't apologize," Syaoran replied, trying to hide his own blush. _Please, don't apologize for caring_, he thought. _It feels. . .good_.

Tomoyo watched, smiling from ear to ear. She sat beside the queen who was just as pleased and amused to see her son struggle for composure as he listened to this girl. She wondered how much longer it would be before they realized they had something for one another. _Soon_, she hoped. _Very soon_.

Maybe all her son really needed was some help. Sakura too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran sighed. He could've gone along, though he knew that more than enough soldiers had gone off to fight, he still wanted to go. It had been a long time since he had last fought in a real battle and his body was anxious to get back out there with his sword. Not only that, but the Silver Knight was in some serious danger. He needed help, as much as possible and Syaoran wanted to give back to him what he had given to him.

_You protected me with your life_, he thought._ Now I wish to do the same for you_. It seemed only right that way.

"Uh, Prince Syaoran? Are you-?"

He turned at the sound of Sakura's voice. His thoughts were torn from him as he looked upon her beautifully worried face. "I'm fine, thank you." He smiled in an effort to ease her suspicions. He didn't want to worry her anymore. He liked that she did, but he didn't feel it was necessary. The Silver Knight was the one that everyone should worry about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Am I alive? Is that still _possible

He tried to move, but found it hard. At least he knew that his helmet and every part of his armor (and his body) were still very much intact. There was no reason that it shouldn't have been. He was swallowed whole, not by parts.

He opened his eyes and the sight before him was strange: a mixture of green and yellow slim. The same gooey, sticky substance found on the Southern prince's armor and his faithful.

The Silver Knight tried to move again, but it only seemed to cause him more trouble. This time it became increasingly hard to breathe. He moved again, trying to relieve himself of the sudden weight on his chest, but it was because he was moving that caused the weight on his chest. The goo pushed down on him with every attempt to move, causing him to lose his breath.

When he stopped, he sat still. He froze for a moment. _Is that. . .? _His eyes opened wide and with horror, he realized that the goo was eating away at his armor!

_It's acidic! _He began to thrash about, panicking. _I have to get out of here!_


	7. Part 6: In the Belly of the Beast

**Author's Note:** It 's been a long time since my last update. . .sorry. . .This happens way too much. My computer's been out of order for a while, but it's back and _I'm_ back on track. And so to make up for that, I made this chapter a little longer than usual. And it may seem like the story is. . .drifting away from the story line, but it's not. It all ties together. You'll just have to continue reading. Thank you. Oh, and you'll have to forgive me for the Japanese names of the Royal Knights. I did the best I could. (shrug) Sorry.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Part 6:** In the Belly of the Beast

"Stand back!" The Bronze Knight ordered as the Crimson Knight ran head on, slashing at the creature. He successfully cut across it's midsection, but the cut was not deep enough. The thing screamed in agony, but it managed to fight back. It's tail angrily swished at an attempt to throw the knight off balance, but the Crimson Knight was quick. He easily avoided it and then as if he were lightening itself, he ran toward the towering beast as the Bronze Knight made his move to join him. Together as one they jumped, slashed, and gracefully landed on their feet, their backs facing the creature.

The worm-like thing was hit with confusion at first, but the anger and pain came soon enough when it's gooey substance broke free from the torn skin. The goo fell to the floor with a hiss, burning through the ground.

Both the Bronze and Crimson Knights turned to look at at each other, stunned to silence as the goo slowly ate away at the ground.

"It's insides are acidic," the Bronze Knight replied, realizing what this meant for the Silver Knight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Again he was overcome with pain. Whenever the creature was hit, whenever it _moved_ he was hit with great pain. It's insides would turn, causing the knight inside it's belly to move, which then caused the weight of the goo to press down on his entire body. The beast's insides seemed to contort and this pressure from the goo made it harder for him to breathe and the more it pressed down on him, the louder the hissing of the melting armor became.

He could vaguely hear voices outside, but they weren't clear enough to understand what they were saying. The growing hiss, was becoming too loud, anyway. The pain in his chest grew with the growing weight and his breath became short. Consciousness began to slip and soon he found himself eleven years into the past as a five year old boy, coming to the Li Kingdom for the first time. . .

_It was a bright, sunny afternoon and children were at play in the prosperous region under the rule of the Li family. _

_"Come along," the man in front of him encouraged, his voice as gentle as his smile. He held out his hand and the boy hesitantly took it. _

_They walked down the path leading to the castle. In all his young life, the boy had never seen such a colorful place or such happy faces. This was unlike any other place he had ever known. It was so peaceful that it brought tears to his eyes. His home was nothing like this. There were no children playing in the streets for fear of the tyrant's men and no women shopped for food because there wasn't any. There weren't many women, anyway. And the men. . .the men weren't as hardworking and strong as these men here. They weren't happy and they certainly didn't watch over their families the way these men did. The men back home, coward in fear in their huts made of mud and dirt. They hid away as the tyrant plagued the land with his evil and bleed it dry of it's people and resources. _

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" the man said, looking back at him and pulling him away from his thoughts. _

_The boy looked up. He didn't even know that they were no longer walking. He blushed when he realized it was _he_ who stalled and not the nice man taking him to the castle. He nodded in reply to the man. "Beautiful" was an understatement. This place was better than the place he once called "home", the place that no longer existed. _

_When they made it to the castle, the man let the boy's hand go and allowed him to roam freely, but the boy would not move. "It's alright," the man said. "This is your home now."_

_"You're taking a grave chance bringing in this boy in for training, sir," the man in a suit of crimson armor said. He stood before the man who brought the boy to the castle as the boy hid from their sight. The crimson man's cloak moved behind him as he walked, but it in now way compared to the first man's cloak. The royal red of the first man's cloak gave out a mesmerizing shine. _

_"Do you question me?" the man who brought the boy in asked, his voice remained light. There was no threat at all in his voice, but the power that it resonated was there. There was no mistaking that. _

_"Of course not, your highness," the crimsoned man replied. There was a slight fault in his voice that was almost missed. "It's just that, well, he comes from such a poor country. He's from a broken home, one that did not survive the civil war it had succumbed to, sire. Not only that, he has no nobility in his blood like the other trainees, your highness."_

_The man, the kind king, who took the boy in seemed to consider this. He nodded. "Train him," he said. _

_The crimson man's jaw twitched. "The other boys you brought in, I'll admit are growing. Their skills have surpassed those of my best men, but this boy. . .this new boy, I have no-"_

_"Desire to train him?" the king asked. "You had no desire to train the other boys either and yet you are, and you're admitting that their skills are superior to your best men. They came at the age of five to train and now at the tender ages of six and ten, they have over-succeeded in my expectations of their skills as warriors."_

_"Yes, but they had potential."_

_"And this boy does not, simply because he is not of noble blood?"_

_The crimson man remained silent. _

_"The two other boys are not of noble blood, either, Kazuki."_

_"But at least they were middle class," the crimson man named Kazuki replied under his breath._

_"Their social class has nothing to do with their skills as worriers. The orphaned peasant boy has been brought here because the queen has dreamt of him. He is the right boy. He is the successor of the Silver Knight. As the young, strong-willed Keikan is to you. He is the last of the three chosen worriers for the future war and you will train him."_

_With that the kind king departed, leaving the crimsoned armored man alone in the room. He cursed under his breath and then walked away. _

_It was later that day that the kind king took the boy to a wide room where young men from the ages of 14 to 16 trained. Before they entered the kind man knelt down and asked him, "What is your name?" _

_The boy opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped himself. He couldn't remember his name. The only thing he could remember from his previous life was the savagery of war, the way people once lived their lives, and the destruction and bloodshed that happened there. His name had just seemed so trivial. _

_The kind king nodded sympathetically. "From now on," he said, "your name shall be Ritsumei. It means 'peace of mind'."_

_It seemed strange, his new name. It didn't seem to fit him. It didn't even describe him as he was now, but he liked it and he would make it fit. _

_As soon as the kind man stepped into the room, the young men stopped. They knelt and bowed their heads. _

_"This is Ritsumei," he announced. "He will be training along side you now."_

_The king looked about the room and when his eyes fell on a boy of six and another of ten, he called them forth and when they came to him, they bowed. "I want the two of you, especially, to look after Ritsumei and make him feel welcome. Teach him all that you know and be kind." He smiled one last time at the boy and left the room. The men stared at him and when the boys' eyes met his, both sets narrowed. _

_"You're no good," the six year old commented, staring down and the young Ritsumei. _

_"Hm," the ten year old replied. He looked him over once more and after a short pause and said, "It'll be a long time before he comes to be even half as strong as you have come to be, Tsuyoki." And then he turned to join the others in their training. "Come, Tsuyo. Leave him." And the six year old boy walked away, but not before giving poor Ritsime a long, hard glance. _

The king had given him life eleven years ago when he took him in and allowed him to train with the other knights. He gave him a chance that he didn't think he'd ever have and ever since that day he first met the Crimson and Bronze Knights as the six and ten year olds who wanted nothing to do with him, he wanted to prove he was good. He wanted to prove to them that he belonged. And he wanted so much to prove he belonged because if he didn't prove it, then he didn't belong, and if he didn't belong, then he belonged no where.

Subconsciously, the Silver Knight gripped his sword. He had worked hard to get the approval of his fellow knights. He had worked hard to achieve their level of strength and he would be damned if he allowed this creature to take the life the king had gifted him with and taken all the hard work he had done.

He was not going to die this way. Not without a fight.

_I will not be defeated this way!_ He thought and then with one intake of breath, he moved his sword and gave a battle cry that came from the depths of his very soul and swung his sword.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Keikan. . .Ritsu could be. . ." The Bronze Knights words fell away before he could complete his sentence.

"I know," the Crimson Knight not at all surprised at the Bronze Knight's fallen stubbornness. He was the only one to see the softer side of him. Not even the Silver Knight had seen him this way. All doubt and no faith. "I know, Tsuyo. I know."

The creature's shrieks stopped, suddenly. It's face twisted and. . .was that a _human_ scream?

The other knights stopped running and fighting. They watched as the creature's mouth flew open, spiting out the same exact goo that the Southern prince had been covered in.

The knights pulled away as the creature began to sway. It screamed in obvious pain and it's struggles seemed futile, though they didn't know what it struggled against or what it struggled _for_. It fought with something unseen to the knights and then a long line, just below where the Bronze and Crimson Knight slashed it, formed across the worm-like creature's belly.

"What the _hell _is it doing?" the Bronze Knight demanded.

_I wish I knew_, the Crimson Knight said to himself as they backed away and as he did this he could hear the Southern prince ordering his men to move away.

As the line across it's belly became darker, goo began to spill as the skin came apart. A bulge tore through, savagely ripping apart the broken skin as the hissing became louder.

The creature thrashed it's entire, as it fell to the ground, fighting the pain and the thing that was ripping it apart. Goo spewed everywhere and the knights moved away as the thing from it's belly spilled itself on to the ground. It's form was almost limp in the goo it lay in. The creature's screams came to a gurgling end soon there after. The thing attempted to lift itself, but it fell on it's side again and remained still.

All the knights grew silent. The Bronze Knight was the first to move.

"Tsuyoki!" the Crimson Knight shouted. "Don't-" But the Bronze Knight did not stop. _I have to teach him that _I _am the leader and _my_ rules are the one's he _has_ to follow, not his own_, he thought as he ran after him.

"Bronze! Listen, you-" he stopped as he peered down at the thing that had torn itself free from the creature's belly. He soon came to realize that the thing that came from the belly of the beast was the Silver Knight! Parts of his silver armor were completely eaten away from the acidic goo. He lay in a heap in the pool of goo.

The Crimson Knight quickly bent down and together with the Bronze Knight he lifted the Silver Knight up and out of the goo. The other knights came quickly when they realized who it was, but the Crimson Knight kept them all at an arms length. "Don't crowd him!" he ordered, his voice almost ferocious as he lay the knight down. The Bronze Knight helped him sit up as he coughed.

The Crimson Knight removed the Silver Knight's helmet to see a faint smile on his lips. "Did I do it?" he asked, his voice as faint as his smile.

"Yeah, you killed it," the Crimson Knight assured, his voice soft now with a nod and a smile that could only be sensed from beneath his helmet.

The Silver Knight shook his head, he wanted to say more, but he couldn't.

"Move away and let him breath, Tsuyoki," the Crimson Knight said, but the Bronze Knight would not move.

"He can't do it on his own," he argued.

"Don't argue with me, you little-"

"He can't sit up on his own, Kei! And if he can't sit up on his own, then he can't-"

"Am. . . I. . . good enough?" the Silver Knight managed, his voice a soft wisp of air.

The arguing knights looked down at the Silver Knight. The air coming into his lungs was too much at one time, but with every breath, came more comfort with words. "Am I. . .good enough. . .to be among. . .the two of you?"

The Crimson Knight looked at the knight lying in the Bronze Knight's arms and removed his helmet. He was younger than many of the others believed he was. He acted older than he was, but that was just how he was. He always seemed to be older than what he actually was. It was only when his helmet was off that people realized how young he really was.

"You have always been good enough to join us in the ranks, Ritsumei."

The Silver Knight smiled. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Thank yourself," the Bronze Knight said. "It was all you."

The three remained silent, no longer needing words to communicate.

"We could ride back with him, take him to the castle, sirs," a young knight said behind him.

"No," the Crimson Knight said, his voice coming out a little rushed and harsher then he had intended. "I will do it. He is. . .my little brother after all."

The Silver Knight was brought to tears by this. Finally, finally he could say that he truly, honestly belonged. His eyes closed as a smile sat on his lips and as he slept, the Bronze and Crimson Knight carefully took him back to castle on horseback. One stayed with him on the horse as the other guided the horse by foot, staying close. Another knight picked up the sword that lay in the goo and took it along with him and then the others followed, including Prince Touya and his men followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Sakura saw the Silver Knight, eyes closed and body limp in the Crimson Knight's arms, she panicked. "Is he. . .?"

The Crimson Knight smiled. "He'll be fine," he said. "He freed himself. He didn't need a rescue."

The Bronze Knight stood beside the Crimson Knight, the crimson helmet in his hands. "We wish to put him to rest," he said. "He needs it."

"Of course," Syaoran said. "Tomoyo."

"I've got it," she said. "Follow me." She left the room, guiding the Bronze and Crimson Knights into the hall.

Relief washed over Sakura like a wave, but she lowered her head. "He looks horribly wounded. His armor looks as if something had been eating it."

"Yukito could heal him," Prince Touya offered.

"I wouldn't mind it," the wizard said. "In fact, I'd prefer it."

"I don't see a problem with it," Sakura said, "but. . ."

"But," the Queen said, "the knights wouldn't prefer it."

Prince Touya and Yukito looked at her.

"Just leave the three of them be for now," Syaoran said. "If I know the Crimson Knight at all, he won't let you anywhere near the Silver Knight right now." Yukito looked at the prince in curiosity. "Not even if you wanted nothing but to help him. He gets very protective. And the Bronze Knight won't make a move to oversee the Crimson Knight or make him change his mind. They're like brothers, the three of them. Ever since they were little, they've been together. Training, fighting, battling. They work as one. They're each a power house as individuals, but when they're together they are a force to be reckoned with and believe me, going up against them, especially now, will be horrific. They've been like that since I can remember."

The other's were quiet.

When Tomoyo entered the room, the silence and stillness lifted. "Auxiliary Knights," she said, her voice firm. Three knights stepped forward, their chins held high, awaiting their orders. Each one of them bared a color on their armor. The knight that stood in the middle, bared the Crimson Knight's color, but only half was plated crimson and the color showed only on the chest. This was the same for the other two except one was bronze and the other was silver.

"They are the secondary knights," Syaoran explained. "They rank directly below the Royal Knights. When the three of them are not at their posts, for whatever reason, these three, the Auxiliary Knights temporarily take their posts."

"These orders come directly from the Crimson Knight," Lady Tomoyo said. "You are to take the posts of the Royal Knights and if anything at all happens--_anything--_you report it directly to him or the Bronze Knight. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they replied in unison, waiting for their orders to leave.

Lady Tomoyo nodded and then she turned to Prince Syaoran. With a wave of his hand, the knights were off and the others went off to do their jobs as well.

Their was such order here. It stunned Sakura every time she saw it. Everyone was so obedient. It was hard to see any chaos at all, but she knew it happened. The recent events showed her that much.

Lady Tomoyo walked toward the queen. "Maybe you should rest now," she suggested. "I think all this excitement might have been too much."

"The excitement, my dear," the queen began, "has just begun." She turned to the Southern Prince and the wizard. "You have come for a reason and you have yet to explain yourselves."

Prince Touya's eyes shifted toward Sakura and then back to the queen. He lowered his voice. "Can we speak in private?"

"Hm," she said, thinking about it thoughtfully. "Follow me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The room was dark, the candle light was dim, but it was all that there was.

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran were not allowed inside and the queen made certain that they did not sit outside to listen. She looked at the Prince from the South Castle and the wizard who remained with him at all times. They were concerned about something. Something wasn't quite right back home.

"What plagues you, prince?"

"My mother," he said.

_The Southern Queen?_ But she stopped herself. That should not have been a surprise to her. She knew that ever since the queen lost her husband and daughter there had been something amiss about her. She wasn't whole, she had lost something and she never fully recovered. Recently Queen Yelan had been dreaming of the Southern Queen. She could never remember the dreams, but when she awoke, she'd be overcome with uneasiness. Something was definitely wrong down south.

"She has been taking advise from a mysterious, hooded man for the past 16 years or so. Father. . ." his voice drifted. "He never did feel comfortable with him around, but mother was always comforted by him."

"Ever since the princess and king have gone missing, she has grown closer to this man. She listens to everything he says and she never does anything that he thinks she shouldn't do," Yukito explained.

"And?" the queen asked.

"I'm worried," Prince Touya replied. "This man. . .we have never seen his face and yet my mother trusts him with her very life. He could be a monster in disguise for all we know and she'd still listen to him!"

The prince stood, pacing across the room. "I feel something heading for us. Something has been brewing underneath the surface," he said. "I can just feel it in my bones. I know he's no good, but I can't get my mother to see that! Every time I try to talk to her about him, she dismisses me. She won't have it!"

"I have seen visions of him. . .plotting," Yukito said. "But I can never see what he is planning or what is to come of it when I get these visions of him. My powers are restricted when it comes to him. I get only a taste. This is how I know that a spell has been placed upon me, to limit my visions. _All _my visions."

The queen stood, this alone was enough for Prince Touya to stop his pacing. He stared at the woman, waiting for her to speak. "And what is it that you want from me, young prince?" she asked.

The wizard's eyes looked from one to the other, but Touya's eyes remained still and focused on the queen. He was completely serious. "I need you and your region by my side."

This was all he had to say for her to understand. Now, _this_, she did not expect. Even with her gift, she did not see it coming. She knew he was here for something, but she didn't know it would be for this. "You wish to go to war with your mother?"

Touya's eyes did not falter. "It's the only way to strip this man of the power he holds over her," he said. "If I fight him alone, I know he will not hesitate to have me killed and I know that my mother won't argue. With the power of my strongest men and the Northern Kingdom combined, we can fight him and free my mother of her spell."

The queen stared, unable to say a word. There were few things in her lifetime that had taken all of her words away, that have ever rendered her completely speechless and this went straight to the top. She could not even move her mouth to _begin_ to form any words. She turned to the wizard, but he said nothing. _A war?_ She thought. This was it. This was what she and her husband had been preparing for for years. This was the battle that would affect all the people around the world. This was the battle that would determine the rest of their _entire_ existence. This was the battle where a great power would be awakened, but whether this power would serve good or evil was yet to be determined.


	8. Part 7: We Go to War

**Author's Note: **Hey! (waves) Another update and it's a little longer than the 4 pages I usually write. It's almost as long as the last chapter (nods) I'm going to try my hardest to have at least one chapter up every week, okay? Sound good? Because I want to do all that I can for you guys with this fic. You've all been so great and **_very_** patient with my updates, so this is the least I can do, right? Right. So enjoy! Oh, and one more thing: the Syaoran x Sakura romance resurfaces here. I feel I've deprived you all of that.Sorry about that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 7: **We Go to War

_Go to war with the Southern Queen_, Queen Yelan thought. _Could a son really go to such extremes to save his mother?_ She thought of Syaoran. _Would he do this for me, if he thought it could save me?_

"Say you'll help," the Southern Prince said. "We can do it together. I-" He paused, looking away for a moment. The words he wanted to expressed he simply couldn't. It was about pride with him.

"Prince Touya needs your help, Queen Yelan," the young wizard finished for him. He said the words that Prince Touya could not bring himself to say.

"Nadeshiko," Queen Yelan said, her words finally finding their way to her lips, "is quite possibly my most trusted friend and my most greatest ally." She looked up, her eyes peering into the young prince's eyes. "And I would rather die-" Prince Touya's face fell. All hope was lost to him now "- before inflicting any pain on her." She sighed. "But I vowed once, to protect and honor her son and his wishes if he should ever come to me for anything at all. I gave her my word that I would help you with anything and everything that you asked because I could not help her with the loss of her daughter or her husband."

Touya looked up at her with a much greater respect for her now.

"I will help you, dear Touya," she said. "But you must promise me, that you will not hurt yourself in the process."

"Promise."

"And you must promise to seek for other's as well," she said.

The prince was thrown off by this. "Others?"

She nodded. "If this man is as powerful as you say he is. . .if he can truly manipulate your mother's mind and if he can indeed cast spells powerful enough to control her and control Yukito's visions. . .than you will need more than just the Northern Kingdom on your side. You must call upon the Western and the Eastern Kingdoms as well. Speak to them and then we will see."

Prince Touya nodded. "I will see to that."

"Make sure that you do. Or all may be lost to us."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a knock at the door. The Bronze Knight was the first to look up. He stood, his hand finding the sword on his belt. The door opened cautiously and Lady Sakura came in. The Bronze Knight relaxed as he bowed.

"Lady Sakura," the Crimson Knight said, getting to his feet and bowing for the young girl.

Another woman, the maid, Andrea, walked in behind her. They each carried a tray with them and each tray carried at least one bowl.

"We thought you'd be a little hungry," Lady Sakura said. She stepped closer and as soon as she did, a servant came rushing in with a small table. Two more rushed in with chairs. They placed the small table and chairs two feet away from the bed where the Silver Knight rested and then the servants rushed toward the door. Lady Sakura smiled at them and they blushed as they left the room.

She made her way to the table and placed down the tray, Andrea followed close behind. She appeared more nervous than Lady Sakura ever could. Then Lady Sakura turned to Andrea and nodded. The maid left the room, closing the door behind her. Lady Sakura moved toward the bed. She stood beside the sleeping knight for a moment as her eyes caught the wet rag and bowl of medical herbs on the bed-side table. She reached for it and then she reached for the Silver Knight's forehead with the wet rag in hand.

If the Crimson Knight was troubled by this, he didn't make it known and for some reason the Bronze Knight didn't feel the need to push the girl away. Maybe it was just for the simple fact that she was harmless and her very presence brought nothing but peace . To be honest, the Bronze Knight felt comforted in her presence, though, this, he wouldn't outwardly admit.

"I'm a little surprised," she said. "I wasn't expecting you to let me do this." She continued to dab the wet cloth on the sleeping knight's forehead. "The prince warned me." Her eyes met with the Crimson's with caution.

The Crimson Knight remained silent for a moment and then said, "I don't see you as a threat, my Lady."

_Neither do I_, the Bronze Knight said to himself.

Lady Sakura nodded and for a short while, neither one of the three said a word. She continued to lightly dab the wet cloth on the sleeping knight's head. The knights watched her carefully, feeling the heavy tension upon them and then with great care and grace, Lady Sakura set the wet rag back on the lip of the bowl and then put the bowl back on the bed-side table. She kept her eyes on the Silver Knight. "I know you won't like the idea," she said, "but I thought I'd ask you anyway." She looked up at the Crimson Knight and with an intake of breath, she said, "Won't you let Yukito heal him?"

The Bronze Knight looked to the Crimson Knight. "These sores on his skin could heal faster and he won't suffer any more pain. He might feel a little sore for a while, but that's it."

The Crimson Knight said nothing.

"Please, don't be insulted by my suggestion," she said, her voice almost pleading. "I only wish to help the Silver Knight get his full strength back. I'd feel better that way."

She looked into her lap and watched as she wrung her hands of their color. Her uneasiness was becoming more and more apparent as she waited for the Crimson Knight's reply. "Well," she began. "It was only a simple request. I'll be off now." She stood and the Bronze Knight stood with her. It was only polite to stand when a lady stood to depart. The Crimson Knight stood as well, but he did not do it out of politeness, he did it to stop the Lady from leaving. He nodded to the Bronze Knight and then to Sakura and nodded.

"I give my permission," he said simply.

The Lady smiled and nodded with a new air about her. "I'll go get him." She thanked him as she left the room.

The Bronze Knight stared at his long-time friend and shook his head, a smile spreading on his lips as he sat. The Crimson Knight caught this, stunned. "Is that. . .a smile, Tsuyoki?"

The Bronze Knight turned away.

"The Great Bronze Knight does not smile!" the Crimson Knight said, a smile on his own face.

"And The Great and Powerful Crimson Knight does not take suggestions from anyone but the prince and his mother, Keikan."

At that the knight was silent.

After a short time he said, "It seems that the Lady is affecting more than just the prince."

The Bronze Knight agreed. "She's done a great deal in a short amount of time."

"Hm. She certainly has," the Crimson Knight agreed. _And she's only just begun_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura rushed into the hall just as the Southern Prince and the wizard stepped foot in the lobby.

"Yukito, sir," she said, approaching him. "The Silver Knight. . .will you heal him?"

He smiled. "I would, Lady Sakura, but the Crimson Knight is-"

"Don't mind him," she said, her smile radiating beauty.

"Sakura, I don't think. . ." Tomoyo's voice faded.

"The Crimson Knight would skin him alive," Syaoran warned.

Sakura simply smiled. "He was the one who said it would be alright." And with that she took the wizard's arm and led him down the hall.

The other's were stunned by this, unable to move.

Tomoyo softly laughed as she shook her head. "That girl. . .she's amazing."

"Incredible," Syaoran agreed, watching her in awe as she led the wizard into the room. She caught Syaoran's eyes on her before she stepped into the room. She smiled softly, gently. It was a smile meant only for him. The heat on his cheeks rose as he tried to smile back. Tomoyo caught this and smiled to herself.

Touya caught it too, but he wasn't happy. His eyes narrowed at the young prince. He couldn't exactly explain it, but he didn't like how Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Why don't you wipe that drool off your face, you little runt."

Syaoran turned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Don't you talk to me that way."

"I will talk to you in any way I chose fit."

"You are a-"

"Okay!" Tomoyo interrupted, taking Syaoran's arm. "We have to see your mother now." She pulled him away, smiling all the while to herself. This would most certainly be interesting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The queen paced back and forth. Plotting? Her son was plotting against her? "You have to be mistaken," she said as she ran a hand through her long, soft hair. "Touya wouldn't. He just wouldn't and Yelan wouldn't encourage him. She detests war!"

The hooded man watched her, amused by her denial. Humans were such detestable creatures. They did nothing but betray and reproduce. And war was like a plague among them that could be easily sparked among them.

"Darco, you have to be wrong!" she said. "Look again. You have to look in that _thing_ again!"

"I've checked three times, your highness," he said, patient as he looked away, hiding a yellow smile. "Your son has betrayed you and that wizard as well and your most valued friend has stabbed you in the back." This, of course, Darco had seen already. With a smile he realized that everything was beginning to fall in place. It would only be a matter of time before the ball really got rolling.

Darco turned, fake regret on his face. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Nadeshiko stopped pacing. She turned to look at Darco, her face fell. "No," she said. "I won't. He's my son, Darco! He's the only family I have left."

"My queen," Darco said, his voice artificially sympathetic. "I understand, but he has committed treason and he must pay the price. You must fight him, when he comes for you."

Nadeshiko looked away. "What do you propose we do?"

Darco smiled inwardly. "We wait for them to make their move and if they don't, we do."

"It's decided then," Nadeshiko said, looking away. "We go to war."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When night fell, Sakura could not sleep. She walked to her window and looked into the dark, night sky. The moon's gleam was the only comfort of light in the sky. It's brilliance lit the sky with a calming glow. She smiled at the memory edging into her thoughts. Yukito was quite surprised when she announced that the Crimson Knight was allowing him to heal the Silver Knight. They were _all _surprised and she was proud of herself for that. It was a reward in itself. She was able to do what no one else was able to do: momentarily bring down the Crimson Knight's barrier, to get him to put away his fangs, so another could help his friend. It made her feel good to know that she had gotten through to someone.

With a sigh she looked down and stared into the town. No one was out, of course. People were asleep in their homes, but how she wished she could see her father and her friends again. Maybe she should have taken the prince up on his offer. She wondered if he'd still permit it, but she knew that if she were to go home now, then she might never want to return to the castle and she was almost sure she was needed here.

She put her hands on the window sill and gently rested her head in her arms. Just before she closed her eyes, she caught something crawling about. She immediately lifted her head and peered over the lip of her window. Fear struck her heart, but she knew what she had to do. In only a matter of seconds, Sakura was tying together the sheets from her bed. When she finished with that, she tied one end to the leg of her bed and tossed the other end out of the window. Not a lot of time passed after where she climbed out and down her window in pursuit of the shadowy figure.

She waited when she was finally on her feet for movement in the shadows that might give away the figure she saw. When her eyes caught sight of it again, she went after it, careful not to make any noise, but all the caution she took was in vain. Soon enough her eagerness had gotten the best of her. She stepped on twig and jumped at the sudden pain in her foot. She covered her mouth to quiet herself, but the figure heard her yelp and now that person was on the run. Not wanting to lose sight of them, Sakura ran after them. Her foot stung with every step she took, but she had to know who it was.

She stopped when she realized that she had lost them despite herself. She continued forward, calming and quietly searching the area. She stopped again, and stood in a wide, open area. _Where could they have gone?_ she asked herself. She turned and as she did so, someone (or _something_) hurled themselves at her. She screamed and fought for control, but whoever it was was more powerful then she. In only seconds her arms were pinned above her head and she could feel a leg slip between her 's.

"Let me go!" she shouted. "Please, let me go!"

Her attacker 's hand pulled away. "Lady Sakura?"

_Prince. . . ?_

"Prince Syaoran?" she asked, trying to push back her tears. She relaxed beneath him. "I. . I thought I was being. . ."

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered. He leaned closer and finally, she could she his face. Without any thought, her arms encircled his neck.

"I was so frightened!" she sobbed. "I thought I was. . ."

He hesitated at first, but his arm came around her as he ran a hand through her hair and let it rest at the base of her neck for only a moment before he repeated the gesture. This seemed to comfort her and so he continued.

"What were you doing?"

She sniffed. "I saw something and thought I should-"

"Follow it?" He pulled away, shock on his face. She looked up at him. "Sakura! Don't you dare ever try to play the hero like that! What if it wasn't me? What if it had been someone who somehow got through the barrier at the front gate? You could have gotten hurt! And then how would I explain it to everyone? How could I explain that you-!" He stopped himself when he realized that she was staring. "What?"

"You. . .you called me 'Sakura', not 'Lady Sakura'." It seemed it had been ages since she had last heard him address her as just "Sakura" and she missed it. It made her feel as if she and he were close. Like he and Tomoyo.

He blushed from this. He was thankful it was dark, otherwise. . . "I apologize. Lady-"

"No," she said, her own face flushed. "It's better that way. I like that you. . .say my name like that. It makes me feel. . ." Her voice faded.

This was certainly uncomfortable. Neither of them spoke for a while and then with great embarrassment Syaoran remembered that he was still on top of her! He quickly sat up, pulling away from Sakura's hold. He sat beside her and looked away. "My deepest apologies," he said as she sat up.

"It's alright," she said, the color of the Crimson's armor on her face.

"We should be on our way back," he said as he stood. He turned to her and held out his hand. She took it and without any effort he pulled her up. Their noses almost touched when she stood on her feet. Sakura looked up into his eyes, feeling a longing that surpassed even her homesickness. She bit her bottom lip as if she were keeping a secret from escaping and then without realizing it, she lifted her head, closing her eyes, and parting her lips. Syaoran didn't know how to react., but he did do, he did without realizing it.

He pulled away and sensing it, Sakura stopped. She opened her eyes to see the prince's stunned face. She quickly looked away.

"I was just. . ."

"We should be on our way," he said, moving passed her.

She fought the lump in her throat and the tears in her eyes. "Of course." She turned to catch up, but stopped when she felt the pain. She winced and almost lost her balance.

Syaoran turned. "Is everything okay?" he asked, coming toward her.

Sakura tensed. "Yes, of course," she said, stopping him. "I'm just a little. . .dizzy."

"Do you need my help to-?" he walked toward her, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine on my own." Her words were rushed, too rushed for her liking. She looked down. She stepped forward, hiding the pain. This was nothing compared to the humiliation she had put herself through only a few moments before, but the prince saw through her facade. With one swift move, he lifted her off her feet and walked on toward the castle. "Please, I can walk. I-"

"Don't push yourself so hard," he said. "I saw it, though you tried to hide it. There was an imbalance when you took a step forward." He looked at her. "You hurt your foot while you were after me."

She looked down into her lap, placing one hand over the other and nodded.

"Then let's get you fixed up."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had been more than careful as he walked to the castle with Sakura in his arms and he remained careful as he took her to her room. When they finally reached her bedroom, he couldn't help but laugh. "Is that how you got down?" he asked, gesturing toward the sheets in the window.

Sakura flushed. "Yes."

"Clever," he said as he walked to her bed. He sat her down and knelt down on one knee. He gently took her foot. Careful not to hurt her and he knew she was bleeding even before he could see it. He felt the warm, thick liquid touch the tips of his fingers as he lifted her leg and when he saw the gash in her foot, he flinched. He touched his fingers to the bottom of her foot and watched as she winced. He barely touched her and yet it had hurt her.

With a gentle hand he wiped away the blood and then wiped his bloody hand on his clothes.

Sakura gasped. "Prince. . ." But he shook his head.

"It's alright. My clothes are nothing compared to you."

She looked into her lap, the blush coming back.

Syaoran continued his gentleness with her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to her wound and kissed it with soft lips. Sakura's heart beat a mile a minute. When he looked up at her again, she felt faint and she could have sworn that the sudden swell in her heart was the result of the warmth from his eyes. She pressed a hand to her chest as she looked at him. With concern he stood and leaned over her, his face close to her's. "Does your chest hurt, too?" he asked as he smoothed his hand beneath her's on her chest. He pulled her hand away and subconsciously placed it on his own heart as he leaned close. His lips met her heart with a soft kiss and Sakura felt herself swoon.

"Prince," she managed, her voice a whisper of the night breeze.

"Call me Syaoran," he said, his breath hot on her ear. She shivered at the sound of his voice and at the touch of his lips and she prayed to everything that was beautiful and loving that this was not a dream. "Syaoran. . ." And with that he kissed her just below the ear. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She swallowed hard as she titled her head toward his lips and slowly he moved his head so his forehead met her's. "Syaoran. . ." Her voice was a whisper on his lips now, but before her lips made contact with his, he pulled away, realizing what he had been about to do.

His face completely flushed with embarrassment. "I. . ." He stopped himself, looking away. He could not bring himself to look at her. "I'll be back with some adhesives," he said and left the room.

When he was in the hallway and the door to Sakura's room was closed, he mentally looked back on all that had happened.

What had possessed him to act in such a way with her? He would never have expected to ever display such behavior. Somehow he had grown quite close to Sakura and he felt that they were only growing closer by the day and somehow his loneliness was slipping away, but it still didn't change the fact that if Sakura got too close, she'd leave just like everyone else before her. It was just a matter of time. That's all it ever came down to.


	9. Part 8: Sending A Message

**Author's Note:**I just knew you'd enjoy my gift to you. I loved every one of the comments. Keep them coming. They inspire me, you know. Anyway, here are some more sweets (some blushing, some cuteness) for you to enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 8: **Sending A Message

Sakura closed the door behind her. She was thankful that her bandages couldn't be seen. Her dress covered everything completely, but she hoped that her wound wouldn't cause too much discomfort as she walked. She kept her pace slow, hoping she didn't show any sign of limping. It was going to be hard, she knew it, but she was willing to try.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" came Tomoyo's voice behind her. Sakura froze. "I was going to check on you and then. . ."

Tomoyo looked down. "Is your foot okay?"

"Fine," Sakura said, smiling from ear to ear.

Tomoyo looked at her, curiously. "Well, Syaoran is with the wizard and the Southern Prince. Queen Yelan is with them, too." She sighed. "Unfortunately, we are going to war."

Sakura stared. "War?" She no longer worried about showing off her limp or not as she stepped toward Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded solemnly. "Prince Touya wishes to go to war with his mother."

This came as an ultimate shock to Sakura. She didn't know why her heart ached so much at the news or why it had taken her breath away. It was inexplicable and she didn't think she wanted to explain it to herself at the moment.

"I was asked to check on you before I could get any more details." She looked away. "The queen isn't to happy about it, but she seems determined to help Prince Touya. She even had him send word to the Western and Eastern Kingdoms for their help and she also told him to send word to the Four Corners Kingdoms just so they'd be aware. The carrier pigeons are being sent and messengers are also being sent just in case anything is to happen to the pigeons." She sighed. "It's. . .too much."

Sakura couldn't respond. It was too much for her and she hadn't even known these people half as much as Tomoyo did.

_What good could come of war?_ she asked. With tears brimming in her eyes, she thought, _Death is all that awaits you in a war_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't trust carrier pigeons," Touya said, his arms folded over his chest.

Syaoran fumed. This guy was impossible! "They are the _fastest_ way to sending a message. How _can't_ you trust that!"

"Syaoran," his mother warned. He was getting way too heated for this. But this was all just misplaced anger. He was angry with himself for the previous night and was taking it out on the Southern Prince now. He didn't much care, though. This guy was a royal _jerk_!

"How do you know the pigeons will _actually_ make it?"

"How do you know that _a messenger_ will actually make it?"

Touya smirked. "_People _have more sense than birds,_ little prince_," he said mockingly. "Certainly they'd arrive with far less trouble."

Yukito sighed. "The birds are fine," he said, his voice soft and his smile friendly. Touya turned to him, but then he sat down, defeated by his wizard.

"I could let you get away with murder, Yukito," Touya said in a response to his own actions.

Yukito smiled at him. Syaoran was still confused about this whole thing. He was trying to get it all straight. Prince Touya, a war, spells, his mother, no visions, opposite sides, pigeons, help save, messengers, man, manipulation. It was too much to take in all at once. He let out a deep breath as he rubbed his temples. He felt the soft touch of thin fingers on his arm and turned. Sakura stood behind him, her cheeks colored red and just like that, his breath was gone. Her eyes filled with concern and the beautiful (kiss, touches ) embarrassment of last night was under minded by Sakura's sheer beauty and his sudden need for her.

"Sakura," he breathed. "I. . ." He looked down and then looked back up at her. "How's your foot? Do you need help getting to a-?"

She shook her head. "I'm worried about you, Syaoran," she said, leaning close. It was meant for his ears alone. He looked at her, surprised that she used his name without putting a "prince" in front of it and found that he preferred it that way.

He smiled and then opened his mouth to answer her, but his mother interrupted. "Your foot?" she inquired. "What happened to your foot?"

Sakura turned as Syaoran's mother walked to her, Tomoyo right behind her. "I. . .cut it last night when I. . .went out side."

The woman's eyes widened. "You. . .went outside?"

"It was nothing mother," Syaoran found himself saying. "She saw me and went after me."

His mother turned on him. "What were you doing outside?" she asked, amusement in her voice now. She didn't even bother to hide a smile. Tomoyo pretended that something in the distance caught her eye as she smiled softly to herself.

"I was. . ." He could feel the heat rise on his cheeks, but he answered her question. "I wanted to check on the garden. . ." He could feel everyone's eyes on him.

"The garden?" Tomoyo asked, apparently looking at him now.

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying hard to suppress his reddening cheeks. "I like to check on the flowers' growth every now and then," he said honestly. He had always payed extra special attention to it because it was for his mother, but now it was Sakura because his mother was in no shape to enjoy it and she wanted Sakura to have it just as much as he did, so now he wanted it all to be perfect.

"Garden?" Sakura said. "There is a garden?"

He turned to her and nodded. "It's your's."

Sakura's mouthed formed a small "O" and then she blushed.

Syaoran smiled. "I'll show you," he responded holding out his hand. Sakura took it hesitantly and then she let him lead her all the way there. The others, of course, followed close behind, Tomoyo and the queen out of pure intrigue while Touya followed out of angry curiosity, and Yukito followed to make sure Touya didn't do anything rash.

Upon arriving, Sakura gasped at the beauty and color of the large garden.

"It was originally for my mother," Syaoran explained, "but then she became sick and I didn't think it was a good idea to let her out. She could barely move and then you came in and after a while I began to think that maybe you'd enjoy it. With my mother's consent, it became your's. . .I just never got around to telling you until now."

Sakura walked around the garden, taking in every flower, every color, every insect, every path, every fountain. "It's beautiful," she said finally, her voice soft and her eyes tearing. "I love it. . ." She hesitated unsure. She wanted to say his name, Syaoran knew it, but she was not certain about it. There were too many people around and then what would they think? That she was being disrespectful? That there was something between them?

He nodded in understanding and with a smile he let her know that he knew. She smiled back and walked to him. "Thank you very much. . ." She leaned close and tilted her head, but stopped before her lips touched his cheek. "Syaoran," she whispered and left the invisible imprint of her lips on his cheek.

Tomoyo and Yelan looked at each other and giggled, acting like school girls who had just told each other a secret.

Syaoran swallowed back his embarrassment as he pulled away. "Well, my mother was the one who-"

"It was all Syaoran, Sakura," she interrupted, not allowing her son to give her any credit. She was happy to see her son's blushing cheeks and soft exterior. It was clear that he had taken a chance and begun to peer over the sides of his darkened, shielded heart. It had been closed off for years and it did her _own_ heart good to know that her son was finally coming into the light and Sakura couldn't possibly be any more perfect for him if she tried.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Flying. . ._

_He flew in the sky with ease, his wings spread out and the scent of coming rain filled his nose . The rush of air was exhilarating. This kind of freedom only a bird had and he welcomed it with open arms. It was simply elating. _

_The window was coming into view, inch by inch by carefree inch. _

_When he was close enough, he swooped down into the open window and landed with a surprising grace in the arms of his awaiting prince._

_"Yukito," he said. _

"Yukito!"

The wizard jumped, his haze gone.

"Was that. . .a vision you just had?" Touya asked.

Yukito looked into his face, trying hard to find his senses. This vision was much too powerful for something so small. It felt as if he were using his ability for the first time. His mind quickly found a memory of the day he first got his special ability. He was only five years old and he had envisioned a hooded man, his face hidden by the dark cloak and his voice deep and evil. His very being was nothing but one of malice and malevolence.

"Yes," he answered, "a vision."

"Of what?"

"The carrier pigeon," he replied, briefly recalling the freedom.

"What about it?"

"It will be returning soon with good news," Yukito said. "And it'll will be raining that day. But it's troubling me."

"Me too," Touya confessed.

Yukito turned to him. "You?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because," Touya began, "the last time you looked that way-"

"What way?"

"Your eyes wide and empty, staring off into nothing at all with your body stiff with the exception of the occasional spasms. The last time I saw you that way, you were five years old having visions of a hooded man who you said would cast a spell upon my mother and who would destroy us all. It was like you had just received your gift for the first time again." He paused. "I know you haven't had a vision in some time, but still it shouldn't. . ._attack-" _he used this for a lack of a better word "-you like that."

Touya sighed, but sat in wonderment of the new events.

Yukito smiled. "Hm," he said. "I'm guessing our old friend, Darco must've cast another spell on me. This time he has lifted my limitations and it seems that he has enhanced my ability at the same time."

Touya looks at him, curious and-dare he say it-fearfully. "Why would he want that?"

Yukito became thoughtful. He didn't understand it much himself. Why _would_ Darco want to release him from the limitations he had cursed the wizard with only to enhance the power and strength of the visions?It was a question to which he had no answer. He turned to Touya, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Touya looked away. "That's what I was afraid of."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days had passed now, since the night she and Syaoran. . .

Sakura sighed, the memory of it all crawling around in her mind. It was like a mental itch she could not scratch.

She sat alone in her garden. . ._her_ garden. It brought a smile to her face, but a dull smile, one that was only meant to mask the unhappiness and uncertainty she felt within her heart. She didn't know what it was that had possessed the prince to. . .kiss her and touch her as he did that night, but it was all so warm and so. . ._good_. She had never felt anything like it before and she wanted more. She wished it would have gone further. She dreamt of them together at night.

Since that night she would awake late in the night, hoping. . .hoping. . .oh how she hope that she was in his arms when she opened her eyes. But it was always darkness that welcomed her and sometimes it would be accompanied by the moon's glowing light.

Sakura couldn't believe herself. She felt selfish, but at times she didn't care and at least the prince wasn't completely avoiding her. It was only occasionally that he would try to avoid her all together, but he spoke to her and when he did, he was a bit nervous, but he kept his voice smooth and as sweet as candy, which only made her want to eat him up.

The sun was a wonderful blossom of different shades of yellows, reds, and oranges and a pink-purple haze clouded over it as the sun set, resting along the length of the horizon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Sakura turned abruptly. The wizard smiled gently at her. "We haven't spoken in quite some time. . ." He hesitated. "Lady Sakura," he said finally.

"In quite some time"? They hadn't spoken at all. Not one-on-one like this, anyway. She smiled. "Please," she said, "Sakura is just fine."

He paused, but smiled after a short while almost nostalgic. Did she do that to him? She wondered with curiosity what it was that he was thinking about.

"How are you coming along?" he asked politely.

"Pretty well, I guess," she replied. "I'm just confused about the events. I can't seem to really. . ." she search her vocabulary for words, "grasp why Prince Touya would want to do this? Does he not see that he will hurt her if he does this? Can't he see that he could break her? The Southern Queen must still be fragile from the loss of her husband and her daughter. How could she possibly handle a war brought on against her by her own son?" Sakura did not hide the sorrow that it brought her. She didn't want to.

The wizard nodded. "He believes it will save her," he said, loyal to his prince.

Sakura looked at him, shaking her head in displeasure. "It doesn't look like he will be saving her. It seems to me that he will only be doing the opposite." She didn't mean to sound disrespectful, but she wanted to make him understand.

"You must understand, Prince-" he stopped himself before he could finish.

"Prince Touya what?" Sakura asked.

The wizard looked down and for a moment she could feel his sudden anxiety, but he looked up and said, "Prince Touya cares for his mother. He would do anything and apparently everything for the sake of her well-being."

"Even go to war against her?" she asked.

"Even go to war against her," the young wizard said smoothly. "It's because he cares that he is going to war. He isn't just going to war to fight against her, but _for_ her as well."

Sakura struggled with this. It just didn't make any sense.

"His mother is being manipulated by a man who is not worthy of trust," the wizard explained. "He knows that she will not back down if he were to challenge her and he also knows that to win her back, he must win in this battle because that would mean that this man is wrong and if he is wrong, then he has been lying to her for years and she will realize this and put this man away where he belongs."

Sakura was floored by this. "But what about the people who will. . .?"

The wizard understood. "Prince Touya is a noble man. He will make sure that there isn't any bloodshed. He will fight, but he will be careful not to shed blood or to end a life. He doesn't want that on anyone's conscience. . .or his own." He paused. "He takes great pride in being general in a war, to keep his soldiers safe and as a Prince as well."

Sakura stared, speechless.

The wizard smile, remembering something. "You should have seen him as a brother," he said, a smile laced loosely on his lips. "It was his most favored title of all."


	10. Part 9: Wait and See

**Author's Note: **Hello, again. (smile) I think I'm on a roll with this updating-on-a-good-time thing. Lol! I'll keep this up for as long as I can. I know this update took a little longer than the last few, but I still got a pretty good time. Anyway, **THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!** I appreciate it **SO** much, so enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 9:** Wait and See

He breathed in the scent of the forest. He loved being out doors. Maybe part of the reason why his post was in the woods area was because he was the outdoorsy-type. But the Silver Knight knew better. He knew that the reason why he was put there was because he was the first line of defense. He was suppose to block anything and everything from entering the kingdom. And if he could not, then it was up to the Bronze Knight to keep the intruder away from the castle and if he could not, all hopes fell on the Crimson Knight. It had been done this way to make it harder and harder for the intruder to get to the royal family. For protection.

If the intruder were to get passed him, then he'd have a hell of a tough time getting beyond the Bronze Knight and the Crimson was fierce. If his legendary fighting skills did not make the intruders run away then seeing him in action would. Each line of defense was stronger than the previous. No one had ever gotten passed the Silver Knight anyway, so there were never any real intruders, no real challenges.

He kept guard, watching the area around him. He liked this. He preferred being outside, doing his job rather than being inside and doing nothing. It was why he insisted on going back to his post as soon as he was back on his feet. That and also because of the fact that he felt even better than before he was eaten alive by the creature in the woods!

The Crimson Knight wouldn't allow it at first. He insisted on him staying in bed. The Bronze Knight agreed fully, but they caved in after some convincing from the Silver Knight. He smiled to himself as he remembered. He was grateful to know how much they truly cared about him. It had come to such a huge surprise. In all the years that they had known each other, neither of them showed him how much they felt for him. The Bronze and Crimson Knights didn't even show love for each other. The Silver Knight was the only exception of the three. On occasion he showed them affection. To him, they were like his older brothers , but he was afraid, to be honest. Especially, because they didn't treat him too kindly and it seemed to him that they didn't like him too much. But despite this, he cared for them, anyway. It seemed perfectly okay, but he wasn't so sure about the other two never who had never once said anything that might have give away a small hint that they cared at all for the Silver Knight, not until that day a few days ago, anyway.

When he awoke, he was stunned to see that they were there, sitting beside his bed, waiting for him to awake. It surprised him even more when he realized that they had been there for him since the moment they knew it was him who came out of the creature's abdomen.

Now they came personally to check up on him. They would leave their posts at least twice a day to see if he was still standing and if they thought he needed a rest, they'd send someone to cover him and send him to the castle to rest. But it was weird being in the castle by himself. He didn't feel he belonged in there, but Lady Sakura made him feel welcome and she would accompany him. He had gone in at least twice for a rest, though it had been at least five times that he was told to go and take a break by his brother knights.

With all that aside, everything else was alright, considering the events of a few days ago. The prince from the south and his crew were properly announced to the people, the preparation for a war had commenced, and the knights were going in for some more training.

He sighed. The thought of fighting in a war rattled him. It brought him back to the days in his old village where war and corruption ravaged the land and bled into everyone and death became a welcoming escape.

"You don't look too well."

He turned, facing the Bronze and Crimson Knights. It was the Bronze Knight who spoke first and now the Crimson took his chance.

"You should rest," he began, turning away in search of a near by knight to take his place. "I'll find you someone to cover-"

"No," the Silver Knight interrupted gently. "I'm fine. I was just. . ." his voice drifted. "Thinking."

The knights looked at him carefully.

"About the village," the Bronze Knight said, peering into him.

The Silver Knight looked away as he nodded, ashamed of himself now.

"Don't be ashamed, Ristumei," the Crimson Knight assured. "You have become a powerfully skilled warrior and you fight for a much greater cause than the knights who ravaged your village. You hear me?"

He nodded.

"Good." The Crimson Knight looked at him one more time and then he said, "Well, keep it up."

He began to walk away as the Bronze Knight patted the Silver Knight on the shoulder. He then turned away and followed the Crimson Knight.

"Thank you," the Silver Knight said. They turned. "For. . .looking after me while I was unable to look after myself. And for finally accepting me." He felt the threat of tears, but didn't let them come. "It meant a lot to me."

There was silence between them and for a moment neither of them said a word.

"You're my family now," the Crimson Knight said, "and I take care of my family."

The Silver Knight breathed a sigh of joyous relief, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding back. And then the Bronze Knight topped it off.

"You're our little brother," he said with a smile, "how could we _not_ look after you?"

A lone tear escaped his eye. He nodded. "Thank you," he said again and with a nod the Bronze and Crimson Knight began their walk back to their own posts.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_His most favored title?_ Sakura thought.

The wizard smiled. "Yes," he said as if to answer her thoughts, "his most favored title. He took a great deal of care with the Princess." He turned to her. "It pains him to see you."

Sakura stared at him, stunned. "Me?"

Yukito nodded. "I'm sure you've heard that you look like the Princess of the Southern Kingdom."

Sakura nodded, remembering how everyone looked at her. They feared her at first sight. It was only after a while when they began to treat her as a person and not an apparition. She sighed.

"It's quite a compliment," Yukito said, "to have people say you look like the Princess. Though young, she was very special."

Sakura looked at him, curiosity in her eyes. "Special?"

Yukito nodded. "She had a gift, a power that was never heard of before. She was too young to use it, but everyone knew she possessed it."

"So no one has ever seen this gift?"

Yukito shook his head. "No," he confirmed. "But we knew she had it."

"How?"

Yukito paused for thought, wanting to choose his words carefully. "Well," he began, "it was always in her presence and everyone who held her in their arms felt an immediate warmth and comfort and there was always a peace about her that was calming. When they held her, they wanted nothing more than to please her. The same could be said about her presence and her aura. Everything about her was soothing and peaceful. We knew she had some kind of ability that was different. And we knew she would some day bring us all peace."

Sakura said nothing for a moment, trying to take it all in. "She sounds like quite an amazing person."

"She. . .will always remain as such." He paused and silence fell upon them. Sakura looked into her lap, feeling just a little nervous.

"Yukito!"

Sakura and Yukito turned at the voice. Prince Touya exited the castle and began his way toward them.

"I've been looking for you and. . ." his voice drifted off when he noticed Sakura staring intently at him. She blushed and looked away when he turned to look at her. "Good afternoon," he greeted, bowing slightly. Sakura stood.

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Touya," she said in return, bowing herself.

When she stood up, he was staring at her. He looked about ready to say something, but he refrained. Turning back to Yukito he said, "Queen Yelan wishes to talk to you about the vision you had."

Yukito nodded. He smiled at Sakura as he stood. "We'll talk again soon," he said.

She nodded. "Of course."

She watched as the two men walked off together and as they entered the castle. Sakura remained watching, until Prince Touya turned to look at her once more. The pain in his eyes could not be masked. Not even if he had tried.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"So the restrictions and limitations have been lifted," Queen Yelan said thoughtfully. She was happy to hear it, but it disturbed her. _Why would he want this?_ she asked herself. S_urely it could only work _against _his favor and not _for_ it_.

"We'll just have to wait and see," the young wizard said.

Yelan nodded. "It's all we can do for the time being.

"Your highness," Tomoyo said. "I think the messenger pigeon has arrived."

Everyone turned to look out the window, mesmerized by the sight of the soaring pigeon. It flew toward the window with ease and grace and into the awaiting arms of the Southern Prince. The pigeon took delight and comfort in his arms and rested there and as if this sort of thing happened all the time, Prince Touya allowed the bird to remain as he removed the paper from it's mouth. He unfolded it and read it aloud. "_Queen Yelan_," he began, "_I support you and I trust your judgment. I too have worried for the Northern Queen's safety, but I hadn't the strength in my heart to bring it up. Unfortunately, I am unable to join you in person, but I have sent. ._ ." His voice drifted and a look of shock replaced it.

"What?" Queen Yelan said after a pause. "Touya."

"_I have sent. . .Nakura Akizuki to take my place. I will stand ground here in my Kingdom. Always, King Eriol Hiiragizawa of the Eastern Kingdom_."

Queen Yelan smiled wickedly, loving Touya's uneasiness. He wasn't a big fan of Nakura Akizuki. She liked to annoy him. She liked to annoy everyone, but the girl was sweet when she wanted to be and she was some warrior. "Ah, I see," she said. "Your future wife, is it, Prince, hm?"

He shifted. "Please," he said. "Last I remember she was into that guy from the Western Kingdom."

"You mean King Yue?" Yukito said. "Hm. Maybe so, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like you as well."

Touya rolled his eyes. Yelan laughed. "The girl will be here to show the support of the East and you'll just have to be nice."

"Aren't I always?" Touya asked.

The Queen said nothing. "Just be friendly, Touya."

He said nothing and allowed the bird to remain in his arms as he walked away.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It only took a matter of moments for Nakura Akizuki to fill the castle with energy when she arrived only a few days after the pigeon came back with the message and _warning_ of her arrival and a few hours after Yukito received two more visions. Powerful ones of the other carrier pigeons. One after the other. It had taken a great amount of his energy and it was a frightening thing to witness. His eyes were hazed and his body went stiff and by the time the first one ended, another one seemed to attack him and this one had made his body shake. When it was over, he announced the arrival of the three more carrier pigeons with more good news. He attempted to keep his composure, but it had taken to much out of him. He fainted and collapsed in Prince Touya's arms.

"It's been. . .busy," Tomoyo said as she sat down beside Sakura in her room, pulling her away from her thoughts.

Sakura nodded. "Is. . .Yukito alright?" she asked, her concern genuine.

Tomoyo looked at her, a little surprised, but she nodded. "He'll be just fine. He's resting up now. Prince Touya is watching over him as we speak."

"Good," Sakura replied. "It was. . .like nothing I have seen before."

Tomoyo nodded as she stroked Sakura's hair.

The girl shook her head, holding her hands tightly to her chest. "How will I handle a war, if I can't even handle watching Yukito and these powerful visions of his?" Sakura turned to Tomoyo, her eyes pleading for an answer.

"You're strong in your own way, Sakura," Tomoyo assured. She sighed. "This war won't be easy, but it's something that many people feel is needed."

Sakura shook her head. "Only destruction can come of this and who needs that?"

Tomoyo did not reply and Sakura did not say another word.

"Touya has his reasons."

Both girls looked up. Nakura stood in Sakura's door. "Hello," she said. "Greetings from the Eastern Kingdom, Lady Sakura. Tomoyo."

"Greetings," Tomoyo and Sakura said together.

Nakura took her time as she spoke. "Touya feels this is the only way to break Darco's spell and Queen Yelan is supporting him. With her and Touya together they create an amazing duo. One that no one can deny. Touya is a legend on the battle field, one greater than the Crimson Knight and his fellow Royal Knights. And Yelan's judgment is always trusted. Her gifts are known throughout the entire world and she is greatly admired. And not only that, but Yukito is with them as well. He adds more to the cauldron with his own well-known powers."

Sakura looked at her and nodded, "It doesn't make me feel that much better, but thank you."

Nakura nodded. "Don't worry too much, Sakura. I'm sure that Touya won't let anyone perish on the battle field. In all his battles only a few men have died and that's from both sides."

Nakura left the room and Sakura remained with Tomoyo by her side to contemplate Nakura's words.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Every day this got to be more and more real. Syaoran sighed. He had spent less and less time with Sakura by the day and the talk of war, grew and grew. Every day the Crimson Knight was training the other knights, preparing, _always_ preparing and he was tired of it all!

He stood up, ready to leave the confines of his room when he saw Sakura standing in his door way. She was upset. Sorrow played in her eyes and on her face and despite this she looked beautiful. Breath takingly beautiful. "Sakura. . ."

She hesitated, but she stepped into the room. "I hope you don't mind."

Syaoran shook his head. "No," he said. "Do you want-" He gestured toward the chair he had been sitting in, but she shook her head before he could finish.

"I just needed to see you," she said, surprising herself. "I've. . .missed you."

Syaoran was floored by her words and by his own emotions. He didn't know what it was, but he was able to let his heart rest on his sleeve around her. His eyes softened despite his nervousness and his body eased. "I've missed you too, Sakura."

She walked to him and stared up at him. "This war. . ." she said. "When will it actually begin?"

Syaoran sighed. He didn't want to talk about it, but he couldn't just leave her question unanswered. "It's uncertain right now," he said. "But it will happen. Don't be mistaken. We're just waiting on the other Kingdoms."

Sakura nodded. "I understand." She said nothing for a moment and then, "Well, I'll just be-" she began to walk away, but Syaoran took her arm.

"Don't go just yet," he said. "I. . ."

Sakura looked at him, waiting, but Syaoran didn't say more. He wanted to hold her and-oh, god!- kiss her, but it was strange to him. He wasn't expecting these emotions at all and it threw him into a loop. "Sakura, I. . ."

He shook his head, his heart pounding as he let her go. "Never mind."

She looked down. "I should go," she said, but she didn't move. Instead she continued to look at him, her eyes resting on his face with a longing that matched the one he felt in his heart. He wondered if it was showing in his own eyes and he wondered why Sakura was able to make him feel this way. What power did she hold over him?

Without thought, or any realization, he moved toward her.

It was just instinct. They both moved closer, feeling the warmth of the other on their bodies, gravitating and wanting, lusting for something that neither one of them could put words to.

"Your highness, sir."

Syaoran pulled away, his heart racing, aching. He looked up. A lone knight stood in the door way. "Yes."

"The Silver Knight. . ."

Panic seized Syaoran now. "What happened?" He could feel Sakura panicking beside him too.

"He's detected something. . .another creature and it's. . .fast approaching."


	11. Part 10: The Missing King

**Author's Note:** Hello, hello! I so adore you all for all your reviews. It brings warmth to my heart. It really does. Anyway, a lot of you have been bringing up Fujitaka, so I decided to have him make an appearance! He's going to have quite a role later on, so you'll just have to wait for more. Thank you and enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 10: **The Missing King

He sat outside, watching the castle from his seat. _Sakura_, he thought. He couldn't help but worry about her. She had sent him word on her life in the castle, but still he worried. Especially, with these creatures coming in and the Silver Knight being eaten alive! And now the war. But he also knew that she was safe.

The town was in high alert and in great alarm. Word traveled fast around here and everyone knew that there was another creature on it's way.

Fujitaka a stood up. He hoped that Sakura's power would stay dormant for just a while longer. He was unsure of when it'd awaken, but he knew the time was coming steadily close, dangerously close to be exact.

"Stay calm in there, Sakura," he said, watching the castle. Knights ran by, heading toward the main gates.

"It's coming!" one man shouted as he ran.

"Keep the people at bay!" one knight ordered. "Don't let them close!"

Fujitaka turned in time to see the creature in the sky, it's wings spread wide and calmed as it prepared to land, but Fujitaka was not frightened. Instead he smiled with a sigh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Silver Knight paused as he watched the creature float down toward the earth, a girl on it's back. "Weapons down!" he ordered and the knights drew back as he stepped forward. "Send word to the Royal Knights," he said to a knight behind him. "Tell them it's okay. They're friends." The knight saluted him and was off as the Silver Knight removed his helmet.

With an embarrassed smile, the Silver Knight walked to the creature and the girl, rubbing his hand on the back on his neck. "Well," he began, "it's been a long time." He extended his hand and the girl took it, a mock anger on her face. "Mi' lady." He bowed as he kissed her hand, the perfect gentleman.

"Always such a charmer," she said.

He righted himself and looked over her shoulder to the four legged, winged creature. "Keroberos."

"Hm," Kero said with a nod. He smiled, baring his long teeth in a friendly manner.

"I'm upset that you thought Kero and I were the enemy, Ritsu."

"Me too," Kero readily agreed. "I couldn't possibly be an enemy. I'm way too cute!"

The Silver Knight laughed nervously. "I apologize, Lady Rika. Keroberos."

She sighed. "Rika is just fine, 'Silver Knight'," she mocked.

"Rika," he said. "Please, come in. I will accompany you to the castle myself."

"Such a gentleman." She smiled.

He signaled to one knight and the young knight nodded, taking the Silver Knight's post outside the gate as another knight pulled up along side him with a horse. "Ma'am," he said.

"Thank you," Rika replied humbly. She climbed on with the knight's help and the Silver Knight took the reigns and led the horse toward the castle. Kero followed beside him.

As they walked through the town Kero stopped in front of a man. He was gentle with glasses. It was Mr. Lee, Sakura's father. The Silver Knight knew him. He knew many of the towns people even though everything within the main gates-meaning the town- was the Bronze Knight's post. He had come inside the gate enough to get to know some of the villagers that lived there.

"Hello, sir," the Silver Knight greeted.

"Hello," he said. "I see we have more guests."

The Silver Knight nodded. "I'm sure you've heard of them. "Lady Rika and King Yue's guard, Keroberos."

"Hello," the man greeted, the warm smile never leaving his face.

"Greetings, sir," Rika said politely.

Keroberos bowed his head. "Doing well I hope," he said, a touch of familiarity in his voice. There was also a certain respect in the manner he addressed him as he spoke. It was the same way one would regard his. . .king.

The man nodded, remaining polite . An air of wisdom floated about him .

The Silver Knight looked from one to the other. He didn't know what it was, but something in his gut pulled at him. Something was definitely amiss.

"Well, we must be on our way now," he interrupted. "Take care, sir."

"You too, young warrior."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The messenger pigeon made it to the castle, but unfortunately. . ."

"Yukito has informed me," Queen Yelan said. "He had neglected to tell us at first, but he told me as soon as he woke from his slumber."

Kero looked at her. "What happened?"

The queen sighed. "He's been having visions," she explained. "Each one more powerful than the one's he's use to. It's almost as if he's receiving his power for the first time."

"For the first time?" Rika said. "Hasn't he. . ." Her voice drifted.

"Darco had restricted his visions," Queen Yelan went on. "But he's returned them with a great ferocity to them and the effects of these visions are frightening and they take away his energy. He had two not too long ago. He told us that we'd have three more carrier pigeons with more good news. That was his first vision. The second one was. . ." -she paused- "violent. It shook his entire body and he collapsed from the energy drain. We thought that both visions were of the carrier pigeons bringing the good news from the other kingdoms, but it was only the first. He later told me that in the second vision, the pigeon had died. It landed for a drink of water and died. There was poison in the water it drank and someone had put it in there purposely for just that. Someone had deliberately tried to kill it."

"The Southern Queen," Kero said.

"Darco must have seen it in his crystal ball and ordered someone to take it out," Rika added. Kero nodded in agreement.

"Yes," Queen Yelan said. "Unfortunately-"

"Mother the creature! We-" Syaoran stopped, his breathing heavy. "_You!_" He narrowed his eyes at the lion-like creature that sat before his mother, it's wings resting at it's sides. "What are you doing here!"

"It's great to see you too, old friend,"Kero said bitterly.

"Yes," Rika said. "It's great to see you too indeed, Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled wide, he made his way to her and did not hesitate. "Rika!" He curled his arms around her her back and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's been years."

"It has," she said agreeably. "We've come in place of King Yue of the Western Kingdom. He shows his support."

"Well, Rika will be staying," Kero said. "I have to go back tonight."

Syaoran did not bother hiding his enthusiasm. "Is that so?"

Kero stuck his tongue out. "I have a duty to protect the King. And Spinel Sun can't do it by himself. He means well, but he can't do a thing on his own."

"If he were here to hear that. . ." Rika let her voice fade as she shook her head. Kero shrugged.

"Uh, hello," came Sakura's voice. She stood, unsure. Her eyes darted, though the fear that she had racing through her heart was desolating from her eyes and a curiosity grew in it's place.

"Sakura," he said, turning to her. "I'm sorry." Taking her arm gently, he led her to the group. "This is Rika and Kero. They serve-"

"King Yue," she said, extending her hand. "I've heard about the two of you. Keroberos is King Yue's guard and Lady Rika controls whatever goes on in the castle. She makes sure everyone does their job right." She smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you." She bowed.

"S-Sak. . .ura. . ." Kero's mouth dropped. His eyes grew soft as he stepped forward."I've been-" He stopped himself.

Syaoran watched him, eying him.

Kero put a paw to his mouth and cleared his throat. "The pleasure is mine, my lady," he said as he made his way to her. Every step was light and cautious. He gently took her hand and kissed it and then he looked at her as if it had been a long time since they had last met. "How are you?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The pigeons have arrived, Your Highness," the Crimson Knight announced. "The Four Corners have replied."

She smiled. "And they say?"

The Crimson Knight handed the papers over to her as he said, "Princess- uh, Queen Futeie-" he corrected forgetting that the Princess was now a newly appointed Queen as Queen Yelan smiled " -of the Northwest Corner sends her support. Lady Chiharu will arrive shortly in her place. Queen Huanren of the Northeast Corner sends Lady Meling to take her place. Queen Hueimei of the Southwest Corner sends Sir Takashi in her place and Queen Shiehu of the Southeast Corner sends Lady Naoka to stand for her."

"Oh, my daughters," Queen Yelan said with a fond smile. "I knew they'd support me."

The Crimson Knight nodded. "Both Shiehu and Hueimei sent their messages with one bird."

Queen Yelan nodded. "They do most things together," she said. She smiled proudly. All her daughters had married the princes of the Four Corners and now they were queens themselves. It was also another reason why Queen Yelan was so powerful herself. Her abilities alone made her powerful, but with her daughters expanded to the Four Corners, their Kingdoms were almost apart of her own and soon Syaoran would be king himself. If only he and Sakura allowed themselves to share what they had for one another, then maybe. . .

"Well," she began, "are the knights ready for battle."

The Crimson Knight looked at her, hesitating for just a moment. "In another week or so."

"Good," the queen replied. "It looks like this war will begin soon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When night fell, Kero prepared himself for his departure. "Farewell and good luck," he had said to the queen and her guests. "Keep and eye on Lady Sakura," he had said to Rika before he left, though she didn't seem to understand why exactly, but she agreed none-the-less.

Now Kero was back in the air, flying toward a small village home. The Silver Knight knew him as "Mr. Lee", but Kero knew him as "King Fujitaka." He was the missing King of the Southern Kingdom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Kero," I whispered, closing my eyes, wishing away the images of Kero suffering. Someone had poisoned him, I knew, just as I knew that it was Darco. This new sorcerer that Nadeshiko humbly took in, was not to be trusted. He wanted Kero out of the way. At first, I didn't see why, but then it was clear. Kero was my guard and most trusted friend. To get to me, people would have to go through Kero first and this sorcerer wanted do away with me."It's my fault."_

_The young wizard, Yukito was let in shortly after. He could foresee the future and he also had an amazing healing abilities, quiet an extraordinary boy. Like my son, young Prince Touya. _

_Yukito announced that Kero would be fine as soon as he walked out of the room, the doctor behind him and I was confident that it was true, given the boy's gifts and with the doctor giving Kero medicine and Yukito healing his pain, Kero would quickly return to his truer state. _

_With a sigh, I retreated into my room. Nadeshiko lay in bed, her abdomen swollen . She smiled. "Has Kero passed?" she asked innocently enough as she rubbed her belly as if to comfort the baby within. _

_I stared at her as I shook my head, unable to speak. _

_She sighed, pouting. "Darco says that it's best to have him die. He's evil, Fujitaka. Kero is evil. He will hurt my baby. Darco told me so."_

_She was like a child. I didn't know what had possessed her to be so cruel. She had never opposed Kero before, not until that strange man came from some far off foreign country. He was a wanderer and Nadeshiko insisted we take him in, until he got on his feet and I did not oppose. It always did my heart good to help others, but this man never left. He remained in the castle and Nadeshiko soon appointed him as chief advisor and he quickly became her most trusted friend. She could no longer enjoy the joys of life without going to ask him first. She didn't do anything on her own anymore, not unless Darco said it was okay. _

_"Kero is not evil, darling," I assured. "He is my guard. I trust him. He's protected me since I was a boy and he's protected this family since-"_

_"He's turned against you, Fujitaka," she interrupted, her eyes clouding. "Darco told me you'd deny it. But in time you'll see. In time you'll see." She rubbed her belly again, humming. "My baby, my beautiful baby girl."_

Girl?_ I thought. _Who ever said the baby would be a girl?

_Nadeshiko continued to hum and gradually it turned into a spoken song. She sang in a soft, chilling voice; a sweet lullaby that would have soothed me, if not for my uncertainty and. . .fear. _

_When she smiled at me, shivers ran down my spin and my heart raced. I couldn't believe that for the first time. . .I was afraid of my wife. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_As the days went by, Kero was attacked more and more and it was always more hauntingly frightening than the previous and he always suffered more. I didn't think anything could scare me more than the poisoning, but I was wrong._

_Just a few days after his poisoning, Kero was led away from the house. He didn't come back for hours. The next morning, I awoke to a knight's urgent voice. He found Kero laying, wounded in the forest. I rushed to him, to Nedshiko's dismay. He bore deep scratched on his belly and his right was swollen with blood and from there, the attacks only grew more violent and more horrific. I couldn't take much more of it, but things kept happening and Kero continued to get hurt. _

_Shortly after Sakura was born, I contacted the Western King. Yue. I had known him for years. I was his senior by ten years or so, but that fact did not intrude on our friendship. I trusted him just as he trusted me. _

_He managed to slip away to the South for a night. For him, arriving at the Southern Kingdom was no problem. He was the only king with the ability to fly and his speed was greater than any flying animal or creature around. _

_"I'm glad you came," I said, when he floated down into the garden. _

_"It's not a problem," he replied, his eyes asking a question that I would soon answer. _

_"I want you to take Kero with you. Adopt him as your own. I wish him to guard you like Spinel Sun."_

_"No!" Kero responded, outraged. I turned to him. _

_"You have to," I said, urging him, trying to calm him. "Darco wants to get rid of you and he'll continue to hurt you if you don't leave."_

_"But then that will leave you and the princess wide open to hurt, yourselves. And the queen! What about her!"_

_"Let me worry about that, Kero," I said, leading him toward the Yue. "Go with Yue. He'll treat you right and you'll be safe with him. Your Destiny is with them," I said to him. "As well as your safety."_

_"Sire. . ." Kero looked at him, desperation and confusion swimming in his sorrowful, beaten eyes. He let his head fall as he spread his wings, reluctantly and then slowly, he lifted himself into the air. _

_Yue nodded and then he was off. Kero shot out after him. He turned back to look at me one more time and that was the last I saw of him._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did you see Sakura, Kero?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Kero answered. "She is looking well. I hardly recognized her. She's grown a lot."

The king smiled. "Yes, she has." He paused. "And what about Touya?"

Kero smiled. "He's taller. Still prince." He looked down. "Last I heard, he was refusing to take your place as King. He still has hope that you're alive, Your Highness."

Fujitaka seemed to take this in. "I only wish I could see him." The king shook his head as he poured a cup of tea for Kero, knowing that this was not something he could do just yet.

Kero changed form now as he spoke, taking a seat on the table, his cup of tea sitting in front of him. "Neither of them know anything? Sakura does not know who she really is? And Touya doesn't know that his father and sister are still alive?"

"I've kept Sakura from the truth all these years and I couldn't risk telling Touya the truth about me and my whereabouts. Darco is one sneaky man and he could have probed Touya's mind at night to see his secrets and discover me," King Fujitaka replied, knowing full well what Darco was capable of, "but they both have to know. I will tell them, but only when the time is right."

Kero worried, but he nodded. Fujitaka was no longer his king, but Kero treated him as such and in his heart, he still served to protect King Fujitaka and his family, which was why he kept the secret of his true whereabouts silent. Only he and King Yue knew the truth about he and Sakura.

King Fujitaka placed a slice of cake in front of him and Kero almost fell back. He took in the sweet, warm smell of the chocolate cake and it's icing.

Fujitaka smiled. "Still enjoying sweets, I see."

"So will you be telling the Li family and Prince Touya the truth? Soon?"

"I hope so, Kero," King Fujitaka said. "But now is not the time. I can't risk things just yet."

"But when?" Kero asked. "It will only hurt her the longer you wait, sir."

Fujitaka sighed. He just wanted to keep the burden of the world off her shoulders for a little while longer and he had not yet collapsed from the weight of the truth of this secret just yet. He would bare it a little while longer and keep Sakura free from this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They've managed to gather up all the other kingdoms against you, Nadeshiko," Darco said, his voice low and ominous as he turned to look at her. "What will you do now?"

The Southern Queen sat at her throne, her eyes darted from left to right as if in search of the answer in the solid floor. She was at a loss and she still could not fathom the whole idea of her son waging a war against her. What had she done to deserve this from her son? Hadn't she gone through enough grief already?

"I just can't believe Touya would do this to me!" she said. "And Yelan is my friend, Darco." She looked at the sorcerer for guidance.

Darco stared at her, annoyed at her nervousness and confusion. His voice became eerily soft as he spoke, "That son of your's has gotten himself some good help. Who would deny him and the Northern Queen. Her

popularity with the neighboring Kingdoms helps her a great deal. And it doesn't hurt that her daughters each rule a Corner Kingdom."

He made his way to her, pushing aside his exasperation. "Gather up an alliance."

Nadeshiko looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. "All the Kingdoms are siding with Yelan. There is no one left who will-"

"I know a king," Darco said. "A powerful king. And his wife is a powerful woman herself."

Nadeshiko thought for a moment and then sighed. "I trust you," she said, to which he grinned. "But I'd like to meet them."

"Of course, my queen."

Darco strode away, a malevolent grin on his ugly face.


	12. Part 11: Stay With Me

**Author's Note: **Hello. I reposted this chapter. Two parts have been fixed up a bit, butit's reallyno big deal and sorry. . .I said I'd post up another chapter, but I haven't finished it yet. That will be in another day or so. Sorry again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 11: **Stay With Me

Within a matter of days Queen Yelan's castle was filled with guests. Everyone had arrived and now all there was left was to determine strategies and prepare. She spoke with the Crimson Knight daily, inquiring about the progress of the other knights in their training. Apparently, the Crimson Knight was doing a fine job from what she could see and the Bronze Knight's men were almost just as good.

Her son, Syaoran was in his own preparation. He was practicing his swordsmanship, heightening his skills, to his mother's dismay and disapproval. This left the poor Sakura alone. She spent most of her days in the garden, taking in the sweet scent and colors of her flowers.

Tomoyo was busy assisting the queen and so she didn't get much of a chance to see Sakura either. But now that the other Ladies were here and acquainted with Sakura, Yelan hoped that the girl would no longer have to with stand her loneliness.

With a sigh she sat down on her bed. She inhaled deeply, but her lungs felt as if they were shriveling with every breath she took, leaving a sharp residue of pain in her chest.

"Maybe I should send for Yukito," Tomoyo suggested, turning toward the door.

"No," Yelan said. "I'll be fine. I just need to rest up a bit." She smiled at her, assuring her, but Tomoyo was not confident in her reply. "Go. Sakura may need more company."

"As if Rika and the other's aren't enough," she said, smiling herself. "But I will keep her company. She'll need someone to keep her head straight with that bunch."

Queen Yelan laughed, despite her growing chest pain.

With one last smile, Tomoyo left.

Yelan lay down on her bed and tried to will the pain away. She closed her eyes and forced upon herself the sleep she had been waiting for for days.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This better be well worth it, Darco," the woman said. Her black hair swept across her face and touched the floor as she stood there, her dark eyes aflame with urgency and anger.

"Calm yourself, Persephone," the man with her replied calmly, but his calmness was like the eye of a storm. It was there and then it was gone. He looked to Darco, narrowing his eyes. "Darco will tell us his reasons for summoning us."

Darco smiled, oddly calm and at ease with them. He was actually grateful that they had not changed. Then again, what could possibly cause a change in them?

"You're lucky our son is old enough to watch after the kingdom in our leave," Persephone replied. "Very lucky. But I still worry. He is still young despite his age."

"Princes all over take their parents' throne by the age of sixteen," Darco assured. "And he is strong. Your people fear you. They will not revolt against you. And your son has your great fury, King Hades. And he has your short temper, Queen Persephone. A deathly combination. No one will dare rise against him. Not if they value their lives."

This pleased the two Underworld Lords.

"Very well," Hades said, a grin on his face. "What do you summon us for, old friend?"

Darco smiled ruthlessly. "A war, my dear king."

"A war?" the woman replied, a glint of excitement in her eyes. "Do continue, Darco."

"Of course, your majesty." He smiled as he bowed. "Queen Yelan wishes for allies. It appears that her son has betrayed her. He has gone to the Northern Kingdom with the young wizard and a few of his most trusted men with the excuse of delivering medicine from the Southern Queen. He is waging a war against his own flesh and blood and has managed to gather up the Northern Kingdom and all neighboring kingdoms as well. He has also managed to get the approval of support from the Four Corners."

Persephone stared, shocked and amused.

"That's quite and alliance, Darco," Hades replied. "The Northern Kingdom is the most influential kingdom of us all."

"But your's is the most _feared_," Darco said. "Queen Yelan needs an alliance of her own and who better to support her with all other kingdoms against her, than the two of you. And," he added, "the two of you could work this in your favor." A glint of something malicious flashed in his eyes.

The two thought about it a moment and looked at one another. Persephone looked and her unwilling husband. "Oh, Hades," she said, her voice chillingly sweet as she snaked her arms around him. "I long for the taste of blood and the feel of it in my very hands. I long for the warmth and thickness of it. I miss the torture and the screams and gasps of a man's dying moments." She looked at her husband, her head moving slowly toward his. She kissed him once and asked nicely and then kissed him once more, hungrily and passionately.

When she pulled away, he looked at her curiously and then shrugged. "Alright."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and then turned to Darco. "So when shall we meet this queen of your's?"

"Now."

They turned. Queen Yelan stood, dressed in her long, flowing dress and the cloak that bore the insignia of her royal family.

"It's a pleasure," Hades said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Nadeshiko said, reaching out her hand. The floor beneath her seemed to quack and cry as the tall king walked to her and then she felt as if her head would split in two when his hand met hers in an alliance she wasn't sure she wanted anymore.

"No," he said, "the pleasure is all _mine_." He bent to kiss her hand , his eyes glinting and his wife grinning. When his lips met her hand, the alliance was sealed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yelan sat up quickly, her heart throbbing and her chest screaming. She huffed and tried to take deep breaths, but the effort sent a sharp pain through her lungs, making her double over in pain. She clutched her chest, trying hard to breathe, but all she found was more pain with every intake of breath. Something was wrong, something was horribly, horribly wrong.

"Na. . .de. . .shi. . .ko. . ." she whispered through clenched teeth as she looked out her window, her eyes setting on the path toward the south. "What. . .have you. . .done?"

She screamed as the pain consumed her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yukito pulled at his hair, the pain in his head was horrendous. He held in a scream as he closed his eyes, but no matter how many times he opened or closed them, he could not be tricked. The vision had taken a hold of him and it was not letting go. "Nade. . .shiko. . ." he managed. She had just made the worst transaction in her entire life and this was hitting him harder than the vision of the dying bird.

The pain that racked his brain, completely engulfed his mind and it began to spread through his body. He felt it crawling slowly into his arms and legs. He felt it sneaking into his hands and feet and felt it as it consumed his fingers and toes and then ate away at his fingernails.

This vision was eating him alive! One image followed another, one at at time, in a fast pace that not even he could keep up, but he saw it. Bits and pieced that he was able to pick up on before they his mind flashed with another image. He watched as Nadeshiko joined with the Underworld Lords. He watched as they ravaged the people of the lands. He watched as they stripped the kingdoms of their power and strength. And he watched as they raped the world of it's color and grace.

He could faintly hear Touya's voice and he wished-oh! how he wished he could stop the pain and leave this horrible nightmare he was trapped in.

The pain became too great to contain and without realizing it, Yukito screamed in a way that could have brought tears of fear and sorrow to anyone who heard it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sakura," Syaoran said as he entered her room, knowing full well that she had stepped aside from the group of guests that spoke in a chatter in the castle's main hall. "I. . ."

A scream that could only be his mother's stopped him in his tracks. Sakura stood, her eyes growing wide. Panic struck him then and he fled to his mother's room without any more hesitation. Sakura raced behind him, but he stopped when another scream sounded. It was a blood-curdling scream that brought pain to his heart. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura heave with emotion as she stopped, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"What is happening?" The hurt and sorrow was immense in her eyes. He knew her heart ached for those in pain. She clutched at her chest as if feeling whatever it was that made his mother scream and. . .the wizard?

He picked up his pace again as he took Sakura's hand. He needed to get to his mother and Yukito as quickly as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yukito!" Touya shouted, but the wizard couldn't hear him over his loud screams of agony.

Touya fought the ball forming in his throat and the tears threatening to escape in his eyes. His one true friend was in pain and he didn't know how to help him. It scared him, to be honest, to see him in such a way, to be a witness to his breakdown and tears. It was as if all sanity left him.

"Yukito!" he shouted again, this time he could not stop the tears from escaping. He could no longer resist his emotions. He threw himself at the wizard in an attempt to calm him. "Stop, Yukito! Please!"

Takashi rushed inside, Nakura behind him. They didn't know what to do themselves, but they rushed to his aid and tried to hold him down, but Yukito thrashed about, pulling at his hair and. . .and at his eyes as if trying--no, he _was _trying to tear them out. Whatever he was being a witness to, he didn't want to see it.

"Yukito!" Touya shouted, again in vain. But he would not give up, for if he did, it could mean the end for his friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran ran into his mother's room. Tomoyo, Rika, Naoka, Chiharu, and Meling didn't even turn to look at him. Each one of them was trying their hardest to calm her down and each of them were trying to help her breathe, patting her back or soothing her with gentle strokes. They hovered over her, tears in their eyes and sobs in their throats.

"Let me through!" he shouted. "Mother!" He moved toward her as she feel into her pillow. Her chest heaved and she sounded as if she were choking. There were screams from the other girls, but his mother's seemed long gone now. He and Tomoyo sat her up as someone reached for the bowl of water at her bedside table. He soothed her back and spoke to her gently, hoping, wishing, _praying_ to the gods to let her live. The tears came without welcome and without notice and the pain that struck him was in the same league with his seizing panic. His heart raced with an increasing speed and his hands began to shake. He found himself almost convulsing with emotion at the sight of his mother and the feel of his helplessness, but he continued to try his best to calm her.

"Please, breathe," he whispered. "Ger some help!" He shouted, too late. Meling and Chiharu had long since gone in search of help. Rika and Naoka did all they could, their sobs never once subsiding. Tomoyo became immobile. She stared in a horrible shock, tears streaming down her face as she stayed, silently watching.

Sakura stood by the door, her eyes swollen with her own tears and her heart aching. She stared, but she didn't do anything. She sobbed uncontrollably as she watched the scene unfolding before her. Syaoran looked at her, pleading with her. "Help me, please," he mouthed. He let his head fall on his mother as she gasped for air, her chest heaving, her eyes bulging and turning red. Silent tears rolled down the sides of her face, her eyes searched for a help from the the great divine.

Sakura chocked on her sobs, but she found the courage to move forward. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she had to help and so she would try. She knelt down beside Syaoran and put a gentle hand on his arm.

He looked at her and then stood up, turning away, his sobs in control of him now.

She looked to the queen, tears still in her eyes and then she closed them. Words she never remembered speaking before, flooded her mind and that was when she lost all sense of herself.

Tomoyo gasped as the queen stopped her struggles. Syaoran whipped around, loss tearing at his heart, but he gasped himself when he saw Sakura bathed in a moonlight glow, her eyes aflame with the same soft, mysterious light. She carefully stood, seeming weightless as she did so. Her hand moved out stopping just above the woman's chest. There, her hand hovered.

Without warning, she spoke. Her voice was wispy and hauntingly soft as she said, "_Aspiro._" It rolled of her tongue with an ease and grace that suggested she had always spoken the foreign language. She repeated the word and then she lifted her right hand, slowly, repeating the word, and as she did this, Yelan's chest rose. Sakura's hand fell away lightly and Queen Yelan's chest mimicked the move.

Sakura repeated the word once more, lifting her hand and her hand rose, so did the queen's chest. It fell again with Sakura's movements and then slowly Sakura moved her hand away from the queen's chest and Syaoran's mother was able to breath on her own. What just happened?

Syaoran's mother gasped as she sat up, her chest rising and falling fast as she caught her breath. Tomoyo remained still. She turned to Sakura and then the queen, her mouth fell into an "o", but then she turned away, soothing the queen as the woman regained herself.

Rika fainted only moments after and Naoka remained immobile.

Syaoran stared. The wind suddenly seemed to take in a deep breath. Syaoran could hear it, low and soft and then it echoed in an exhale as Sakura lost her soft glow. Her body began to fall as her eyes closed. Syaoran ran to her and caught her in his arms before she fell. He looked at her, surprised and scared but grateful all the same and as he looked upon her with awe he realized something and suddenly things made more sense.

He looked at his mother as she regained her breath. The woman looked at Sakura once and then looked away, avoiding Syaoran's eyes. He looked down at Sakura again. _I understand now_, he thought. _Now I understand why mother insisted on having a villager live with us_. There was no doubt now that her presence in the castle and her role in the coming war was far greater than anyone had anticipated.

"What have we begun," he whispered as he looked up at his mother again, Sakura cradled in his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not too far away, Yukito still screamed. There was no divine miracle for him as there was for Yelan. Sakura was not there to help him. There was no one for him. Touya was soon joined by one of the castle's aide attendants, but they could not sooth Yukito's pains. The young woman didn't know what she was doing herself and she was brought to tears at the sound of his cries.

Touya's tears did not stop and he didn't care anymore. His friend was in danger. "Yukito, you have to stop this!" But Yukito couldn't hear him.

He scratched at his eyes , wishing to rid himself of the visions he saw. Touya watched the horrible scene unfold before him, disturbed as Yukito managed to break the skin over his right eye. The blood came quickly and it didn't take it very long for it to spread and pool over his eye. Yukito continued to scratch at it, wanting to tear away at the skin and flesh.

Nakura pulled at his hands, but Yukito was strong. She fought him, but he fought back. Takashi, tried to stop his thrashing as Touya tried to sooth him. The aide attendant stood by, watching. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Her eyes remained fixed on the sight before her.

Whatever it was that pained him, Touya would make it all end for him and he would not allow any more of this self torment. He took Yukito's arms and willed them away from his eyes, pulling with all he could. "Move!" he ordered and Nakura stepped aside. Takashi, too. He fought Yukito for power and then when he saw an opening he apologized and pushed him as hard as he could. Yukito's back fell flat on the floor and Touya pinned him down, holding his arms. Takashi held down his legs with all his strength and Nakura took hold of his thrashing shoulders. Together they worked to keep him on the floor.

"Fight it, Yukito!" Touya urged. "Fight it, damn you! You're stronger than this! You're stronger, fight it! Fight it, Yukito, **_fight it!_**"

Yukito's screams did not die away, but his thrashing seemed to dull by the slightest bit, they all felt it.

"It's working," Nakura breathed. "You can get through to him, Touya."

"Yukito," Touya said, his voice firm. "You have stood by me my entire life. I will not let you leave my side now! We've come to far! I can't fight unless I know you're there to support me!" He paused, recalling a gentle boy reaching out to a lonely prince. That gentle boy had been Yukito and the lonely prince was Touya. "Yukito, you have to fight! You have to fight to live! Fight this and win!"

Yukito's screams began to tone down. Touya watched as his friend struggled to free himself of this prison that his visions had brought upon him.

Touya watched as Yukito waged his own inner war and he couldn't help it any longer. With one swift motion, he ripped Yukito from Nakura's hold and pulled him into an embrace. "I will not allow for this, Yukito!" he shouted. "I will **not**!" His arms tightened around his frame. "Please, fight this. Please." He held on tight, squeezing him harder and harder as if it would help him, but it did. With every squeeze, Yukito's movements dulled.

"Stay with me," Touya whispered in his ear, tears rolling down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Stay with me."

Slowly, Yukito's thrashing eased and his screams died away. Takashi let his legs lose and stood as he watched Touya and Yuikto.

As soon as Touya heard the heavy breathing in his ear, he opened his eyes. Nakura stared straight back at him. She cried as she held a hand to her mouth, nodding.

A soft hand reached around him and Touya almost jumped. "I'll stay. . ." Yukito breathed, ". . .with you."

Touya pulled away to see a weak, smiling Yukito. He winced as Touya moved away, but he managed a soft laugh despite his pain. He reached a hand out and wiped away Touya's tears. "I've never once seen your tears, Touya." Yukito smiled. "Not until today."

Touya felt the threat of new tears, but he composed himself. He wasn't going to allow for these people to see any further weakness and besides, that wasn't like him at all.

He frowned. "And who's fault is that?" he asked, his voice firm.

Yukito laughed. "Mine, I guess." He smiled and then took in a deep breath as he tried to stand, wincing with every movement.

"Don't you move an inch," Touya warned as he stood, lifting Yukito to his feet with him. Nakura took one of his arms and placed it over his shoulder and held onto him as Touya moved to do the same. Takashi didn't need any orders. He quickly lifted Yukito's legs up off the floor as gently as he could and helped Touya and Nakura bring him over to the bed. They gently lay him down and stepped aside.

"Call us if you need any more help," Nakura said, placing a soft hand on Touya's shoulder, sensing a need for them to be alone. She held Yukito's hand for a moment and then turned away.

"I'll call for a doctor," Takashi said, patting Yukito and then Touya on the shoulder.

"Thank you," Yukito said as the two walked toward the door.

"Nakura. Takashi," Touya called. They stopped and turned to face him, but he did not turn to look at them. "Thank you."

With a smile they nodded and walked out.

Touya looked at Yukito and frowned. "I always knew you'd cause me trouble," he said.

Yukito smiled, but then it faded. "I saw the queen."

"Yelan?" Touya asked, reaching for the bowl of water that the aide attendant left behind as he watched Yukito. Where had that woman gone?

"Nadeshiko," Yukito said.

Touya stopped. "My mother?"

Yukito nodded."She's made an alliance with the Underworld Lords."

Touya froze. His pulse felt like ice in his veins as Yukito's tears rolled down his cheeks. Touya knew exactly what this meant and the odds where not so good for them. Though he had the support of the other kingdoms, it didn't much make a difference. The playing field was tipped in their favor before, but now the playing field was balanced a little more toward the south. The Underworld Kingdom was one powerful force. They alone wielded the power to bring death.

Yukito coughed, his lungs recoiling at the force and sudden sharp pain that stabbed through his chest, but he looked at Touya and said. "Only horror awaits us all."


	13. Part 12: You Are the Princess

**Author's Note:** Here it is! Yay! Aren't you excited! I am! Especially, because I had a hard time writing this one, so I am extremely sorry about the LONG wait. I really, TRULY am. I had a small case of writers block. That and a lack of concentration did not swing well with me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 12: **You Are the Princess

Sakura awoke to find the moon shining peacefully through her window. She looked about the room, but it was empty, or so it appeared to be. She reached for her head, allowing it to settle in her hands as she rubbed her temples. She groaned at the dull pain she felt all over and then with a sudden jolt she remembered everything. She recalled the strange light, the foreign language she spoke, and the queen. . .coming back from the dead. Had she died? Sakura panicked. Had the queen really died for just a few moments? _Did I really brought her back?_

A warm arm wrapped around her thin frame. "Sakura."

She froze. "Syaoran?"

He stood over her, his body warming her as he hugged her close. "You've been asleep for days. You and Yukito. . .and my mother gave us all quite a scare. "

"Yukito?" She asked, but then she remembered his screams. "Is he alright? And Queen Yelan. Is she. . .?" she asked, pulling away.

Syaoran nodded. "Yukito has yet to awaken. Touya's been watching over him just as I have been watching over you."

Sakura blushed. She looked into her lap. "And your mother."

"My mother," he began, "she's been up and out of bed these past few days. She slept that night, as peaceful as she use to, back when she wasn't sick. You. . ." He paused. "Thank you, Sakura. I can't say I know what happened or what power you have exactly, but. . ." He looked at her gratefully. ". . .you saved my mother. You helped her regain her breath. She almost. . .she _did_. . ." He stopped, unable to say the word. He looked away.

Sakura looked away, sullen. So the queen really had died in the moments just before Sakura felt the unlocking of something inside of her, but she breathed a sigh of relief. _At least she okay_.

"There was a prophecy," Syaoran began as he sat himself down, " about a young princess who was to come to the Northern Kingdom, disguised as a peasant. She was to be granted entrance upon her arrival. And this princess would have the power to renew life, but also to destroy it. She is said to have this great aura that brings on peace to those around her." He stopped as he looked at her. "I think the girl in the prophecy is you, Sakura."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A heart beat. . .a single heart, silent, but it was there and it was beating. _

_A beating heart, dull and hidden, but it was beating none-the-less. _

_The warmth swarmed him as his eyes closed, the beating of his heart welcoming the beat of another. _

_A heart. . .beating. . .beating. . .beating. . .beating. . ._

_Ba-bump. . .ba-bump. . .ba-bump. . .Ba-bump. . .slowly, softly, growing. Gradually growing. _

_A puff of air, a small exhale of the wind and the heart beat became louder, softly louder. _

_A whisper. . .a word. . .one word. . .a foreign word. . .breath. . .an intake of breath. . .a beating of a heart._

_Rhythm. . .a steady, easy rhythm. . .pulsing. . .straining. . .awakening. . .an exhale. . .louder. . .ba-dump. . ._louder_. . .ba-dump. . ._**louder.** _. .ba-dump. . . ._**louder**. . .

_A girl took in a deep breath and with it came a vision of a man. . .a very familiar man. He was walking. . .walking, a mission in his heart. . .he was on his way and with one last intake of breath, this girl's chest rose and she opened her eyes. She was. . .finally. . .finally awake. _

Yukito jolted upright, his brow wet with sweat, his breathing heavy. A rush of forgotten memories revealed themselves in his mind's eyes, going by one at a time at the speed of light and then he remembered. He remembered it all.

"Touya!" Nakura shouted. "He's awake!"

In moments, Touya was at Yukito's side.

Yukito reached out and took his arm. "The king," he said, breathlessly, "the king is alive and the princess. . ." He heaved,trying hard to regain himself, ". . .her gift. . .has. . .awakened."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura stared, shocked at Syaoran's words. "But I. . .but I can't be," she said, stumbling with her words. "I'm not a princess."

Syaoran's gaze did not falter. "I've been thinking about that, too," he said as if she had been playing devil's advocate in an argument with him. "But maybe that little detail isn't even significant at all. Or maybe. . .in some way you _are_ a princess. You're certainly a person that the villagers take comfort in knowing. They treat you as if you were royalty as if. . .you _were_ a princess. Maybe that's all it is. You take on the role of a princess in the eyes of the villagers." He paused. "That's the only thing that seems to make sense to me right now."

Sakura continued to stare, bewildered by this new information. How could she possibly be the person he claimed her to be?

At that moment as if on cue a flash of memory played in her eyes. The queen was still and Sakura was there, hands over her chest. Her hands wavered up and down and the queen's chest mimicked every move. Words foreign to her whispered through her mind.

Tears peered from the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision. "But I can't be," she repeated, a tear rolling slowly down her cheek as she felt a deep sense of dread.

Syaoran did not hesitate. He gently wiped away her tears one by one as they came. "We'll have to talk to Yukito," he said gently. "I'm sure he'll know something." He smiled warmly at her. "Don't cry, Sakura. I will be here with you every step of the way."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yelan stepped into the room just in time to see her son pull Sakura into a soft embrace. She remained silently watching, not wanting to give herself away just yet. She watched as Syaoran patted the girl's hair gently, cautiously, attempting to sooth her as she wept on his chest.

She cleared her throat and knocked on the door.

The two pulled away, startled. Sakura's face brightened as soon as she saw her. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Without much thought, the girl crawled out of the bed and made her way to the queen. She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and cried. "I'm so happy to see you well."

Surprised by the sudden act, the queen was as unsure and shocked as the prince appeared, but she composed herself rather quickly and smiled gently at Sakura. She held her tight, like a mother would a daughter and stroked her hair. "And I'm just as happy to see that you are doing well, Sakura."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Syaoran asked, regaining himself.

"Shouldn't _you_?" Yelan countered, making him blush. She smiled, satisfied.

Syaoran sighed as he looked out the window. The sun was beginning to rise. "Well, I'll go check on Yukito. He must be awake by now himself." He made his way to the door, but Sakura stopped him. Her arms closed around his arm. He turned around slowly to face her, questioning.

"I'll go with you," she said. "I want to see him, too."

"But you should rest," he said. "You shouldn't even be-"

"I've been asleep for the past few days," she countered. "You said so yourself. I've had enough rest."

Yelan laughed, catching her son and Sakura off guard. "What a fine queen you'll be some day."

Syaoran blushed at his mother's suggestion. He knew what lay beneath that playful comment and, apparently, Sakura did as well, for she blushed herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How is he holding up?" Nakura asked as she placed a tray of food beside the glasses of water that were left untouched.

"Same," Touya said, never once taking his eyes off Yukito. Shortly after waking up, he fell unconscious again.

Nakura sighed. "You should eat something. I had Andrea cook you some breakfast," she said. "I told her how you liked your eggs. It smells delicious. Try some."

Touya didn't take the bait. He remained seated, unmoving beside the unconscious Yukito, his eyes intense and worry peaking around the edges of his dark eyes.

A knock sounded. Nakura turned and bowed. "Morning, Queen Yelan," she greeted. She stood straight and gestured the queen inside. Syaoran and Sakura followed close behind, greeting her as they entered.

"Any change?" Yelan asked as her eyes focused on Touya and Yukito.

"None," Nakura whispered, understanding who she meant. "He's been sitting there since Yukito fell unconscious . He's been _sleeping_ there since Yukito fell unconscious and Yukito. . .well, he awoke for only a moment." Yelan, Syaoran, and Sakura looked at her. "He feel unconscious again and has remained unmoving. He doesn't even stir."

"But he awoke," Syaoran said.

Nakura nodded as Sakura stepped forward, making her way to the sleeping Yukito and stopped beside Touya. She looked at him. "At least he has the comfort of your company as he sleeps, Prince Touya," Sakura said as she looked at Yukito. "I'm sure he feels you beside him, waiting, watching over him, protecting him." She turned to him and smiled. "It's very kind of you."

Touya did not reply. He looked at her, unable to fathom what just happened. The others looked at the both of them, shocked themselves, but Yelan was rather good at composing herself. She cleared her throat and made her way to the two. Placing a hand on each of their shoulders, she opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She paused as something flashed in her mind. It wasn't a memory or anything, just a feeling. . .sort of. It was hard to explain when this happened to her, but sometimes she saw-no not saw-but _felt_ things and they always seemed to appear as hazy memories without form or shape in her mind. It was the only way she could possibly explain these happenings. It was her gift. She felt familiarity between the two as if they had come across each other once before. She looked to Touya and caught his questioning eyes. She shook her head and stepped away, resting a palm on her forehead. She suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Mother?"

"Queen Yelan?" Nakura asked. "Are you alright."

"Just a little faint," she said.

"Sit, please," Nakura said, coming to her aid. Syaoran pulled a chair out for her and Nakura helped her sit. She closed her eyes and took deep strides of breath.

"Maybe a glass of water," came the suggestion from a familiar voice.

Yelan's eyes flew open.

"Yu. . .kito," Touya drew out in a breath.

Yukito smiled as he sat himself up on one elbow, Touya sat up quickly to help him, but Yukito dismissed him lightly. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Too long," Touya replied with a sigh.

"You had us all worried," Yelan said.

"What happened that day, Yukito?" Nakura said, coming close. Yelan stood, Syaoran took her arm and helped her forward.

"We heard you screaming," Sakura said. "But Syaoran and I went to aid the queen." She looked down, feeling horrible for not being able to help him.

Yukito turned to Yelan."Did you see it?"

"I felt it," Yelan replied. "It was like a sharp pain. It attacked me. My heart churned and I knew."

Yukito looked down. "I _saw_ it," he said softly, sorrowfully.

The others looked from one to the other, wondering what it was they were talking about."I watched it all flash before my eyes," Yukito said. "From the sealed deal to everything that lay in it's wake and beyond. . . .over and over and over again. Each site more gruesome then the last and more intense. Each fragment of the future ate away at my insides, devouring me."

"Tell them, Yukito," Touya said after an uneasy pause. "About what you said before when you woke up."

Yukito looked at the queen and smiled. "The king is alive."

Yelan stared.

"The Southern King lives and the princess' gifts have awakened."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I miss Sakura," Kurara said as she sat back.

Janise sat beside her as Sakura's father came out, a tray in his hands. "Thank you," she said as she took the cool glass of water.

"I'm sure Sakura misses you, too," he assures, a smile on his face.

A shadow hovered over him.

"Fujitaka."

He turned to see the Bronze Knight on his horse accompanied by the Silver Knight. His armor shined brightly in the gleaming sun.

"Yes."

"I have come for you, sir," he said. "The Li family, Prince Touya, and the wizard Yukito await you at the castle."

The man stood, looking at the knight. "I guess the time has finally presented itself." _I hoped it wouldn't come to this so quickly_, he thought. "It can't be helped," he said as he began walking. "I'll let Sakura know you're still thinking about her," he said to the girls before he left.

"But-"

The Bronze Knight turned his horse and led the man back tot the castle. He was curious himself as to why they had sent him off to seek this man and bring him back. What was so special about him?

Well, whatever it was, he'd soon find out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't understand," Sakura said. "What is my father coming here? Why has the queen sent for him?" She looked at Tomoyo as she picked the queen's cloak off the bed. She turned to the worried Sakura.

"Are you not happy to see your father again, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"O-of course, but. . ." She looked down. It just seemed so. . .she couldn't even explain it. She was happy that she'd be seeing him, of course. She missed and she longed to see him, but why? Why was he being called to the castle? Yukito nor Yelan said anything, but there was an unspoken understanding between them. Some how they had managed to communicate without words.

"Have faith," Tomoyo said. "Yukito will explain everything."

"I'm a little afraid," Sakura confessed. "This whole thing just scares me." Her eyes began to fill with tears.

Tomoyo walked to her and gently wrapped her arms around her. "Me too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is the meaning of all of this!" Syaoran demanded, following his mother into the throne room. "Why is Sakura's father on his way and why have you called the Royal Knights here? What is going on, mother?"

"Be patient, Syaoran." She sighed, her nerves were on edge.

_The Southern King lives_. . .

_Has he really been alive this entire time? Could he really be. . .?_

"M'queen."

Syaoran and the Queen both turned. The Crimson Knight cleared his throat as the Silver and Bronze Knights stepped aside. "Your guest." He stepped aside and revealed a worn out man wearing rags. He smiled.

"It's been quite some time, hasn't it, Yelan?"

Yelan remained silent. She had no words. It was unbelievable. It was really him.

"Daddy?" Sakura said as she stepped into the room. Tomoyo stood beside her, the queen's cloak in her arms. Yukito, Touya, Rika, Naoka, Chiharu, Nakura, and Meling and Takashi entered the room. They stopped upon entering the room. They all feel tensely silent.

"Sir, you can't address the queen so formally. It's-"

"It's okay, Silver Knight," Yelan said as she stepped forward. "But you must apologize. You should never speak to him that way."

"But I-"

The Crimson Knight stopped him as he removed his helmet. He had obviously figured it out himself. "Forgive him," he said, slowly dropping to his knees. "He didn't know who you really were. . .King Fujitaka."

"King. . ." The Bronze Knight removed his hat and kneeled pulling the stunned Silver Knight with him.

Touya stared, his eyes wide. "Father?"

Sakura turned to him. "Father?" she asked.

The man turned to him, his eyes growing softer, tears filling them. He nodded. "You've grown so much. . .my son."

_Son?_ Sakura thought.

Touya looked at him. "But you and Sakura. . ." He stopped remembering. "Sakura. . ." He turned to her. She looked back at him, taken aback. "Then you're. . .you're my. . .sister."

Sakura shied away. "Daddy, I-"

"It's alright. Touya is your brother, Sakura," he assured, holding his hand out to her. With a smile he said, "You are the princess of the Southern Kingdom."

She didn't move.

"How. . .how is that. . .?"

"You see," Yukito began, "shortly after Sakura was born, King Fujitaka came to me with a favor to ask." He took a deep breath. "He asked me to help him escape the castle."

Touya looked at his father in shock. "Wh-? Did you not to be with us?"

"That wasn't it at all," Fujitaka said, his eyes sorrowfully regretful. "That man. . .Darco, I knew he had done something to your mother. She wasn't herself and I knew that Darco wanted to poison Sakura with the same spell. I didn't want her to fall under his power, too. Especially, because I knew she was carrying a great power within her. Everyone knew it. And Darco was hungry for it. I took her away. I knew you'd be safe. I had faith that you could hold your own against him and someone had to watch over Nadeshiko. As long as you were with her in that castle, I knew that no real harm would come to her." His voice became softer. "You are her protector, Touya. You have always been. Haven't you ever wondered why fighting has come so easily? You are gifted with great strength. Both physically and mentally. I knew there was no way Darco could control you, even if you were young."

"I cloaked them so as to hide them as they escaped," Yukito added. "Darco would sense them, so I protected them and then I had it so that when they left the kingdom grounds, I'd forget everything, to protect them. Darco has the ability to search a person's thoughts and I didn't want to risk having him finding out about them."

Touya looked down, his hair fell over his eyes. "I hadn't given up," he said. "I didn't want to believe you were dead. I wasn't going to give up my search for you no matter how many people told me it was useless. I knew you were alive. I had to believe it." He looked up, the threat of tears became stronger.

Fujitaka smiled. "My son." He stepped toward him and spread his arms. "I've missed you so much." Touya made his way to him and stopped. He looked at him one more time and then threw his arms around his father.

Sakura inched close, tears in her eyes. Fujitaka nodded and she ran to him, sobbing every step of the way until she was in the arms of her father and her brother. She felt so much more at peace. She buried her face into her father's chest.


	14. Part 13: Lead Us To Victory

**Author's Note:** Hello, hello, my fellow Card Captor fans. Lol! This took me a while and I apologize. I had some minor computer problems for quite some time, but everything is okay. And also this passed weekend was just hectic. But oh-so much fun (prom weekend and the weekend of my cousin's birthday!).

Anyway, I was going to continue with this chapter and wait till a later date to post it, but tomorrow is my birthday and I feel so good right now that I thought I'd end the chapter where I left it and not keep you faithful waiting any longer. Though I do apologize for the how this chapter ended. Some of you may not be happy (sigh) It's okay, though. Anyway, I **might update **the **next chapter by this time next week** . There will be another prom. My old school's prom that I'm invited to (yay!), so the next chapter will be late, too. Sorry! But enjoy!

And **EXCUSE MY GRAMMER AND/OR SPELLING ERRORS**. I will go back to fix them later. I didn't want to make you wait anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 13: **Lead Us To Victory

Yelan smiled when she saw Fujitaka step out. "You look like your old self again," she said. He was adorned in royal robes. . .her husband's robes.

"I could have stayed in my other clothes," he said, looking down at himself.

"Nonsense," she said. "You are a king and a good king at that. You should be in the robes you were meant to wear."

"But these are not mine," he said softly. "I don't feel right taking these."

"It's alright, sir-ah-King," Syaoran said. It had been a long time since he had last been in the presence of a king. He didn't know how to act and to be honest, the sight of this man in his father's clothing made him feel a little uneasy, but strangely it didn't bother him all too much. "It's our way of welcoming you." He bowed, feeling ridiculous for doing it afterwards.

"Princes Syaoran. . ." came Sakura's voice.

He turned to her and smiled. "Princess Sakura?" he bowed and she blushed.

"N-no, please, I-" She shifted in her seat, her face red.

Touya peered over at her from the corner of his eyes and then looked at Syaoran. _That kid_. . .His eyes narrowed. He didn't like the way they seemed so close, not even from the beginning when he first saw them together. It had always been unsettling for him and he couldn't understand why, but now he knew. It was because Sakura was his sister. He had instinctively felt the need to protect her the moment he saw her being all close with this. . .this. . ._kid_.

"You are certainly close," he said, gaining Sakura's and Syaoran's attention. "A little _too _close."

Fujitaka and Yelan smiled and Yukito laughed. "Is that brotherly instinct kicking in, Prince?"

Touya looked away, annoyed.

Sakura stared at him and then looked into her lap, a smile whisked across her lips. It felt nice, to be someone's sister and have them worry over you. She had never known this kind of joy or relationship, but she hoped that she and her. . .brother could make up for all the years they spent apart.

"Brother. . ." It was a soft whisper that was almost left unheard.

Touya turned to her slowly, waiting patiently, cautiously, curiously.

Sakura became aware of the waiting eyes and she looked up to find everyone looking at her, waiting. She blushed. "I. . ." She turned to Touya. "I-just. . .I-uh. . .er. . .you see-"

Sakura stopped, feeling the weight of Touya's hand on her head. She looked up at him, one arm crossed over his chest. He was not looking at her and from the profile of his face, she couldn't see any sign of real emotion, but she felt it in the gentle weight of his hand on her head. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'll be here for you to call," he said softly. "Even if you have nothing to say."

Sakura's tears overflowed and spilled over the well of her eyes. They rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered, inching close, cautiously. She wanted to embrace him, but would it be too weird? Too soon? Would he-?

And without finishing her thoughts, he took her in his arms and held her close. Shocked, she remained unmoving, but when she composed herself, she buried her head in his chest and clung to him. "Thank you."

He nodded and it was all she needed. He rubbed her back to sooth her, keeping steady and cautious.

He tried hiding his reddening cheeks when he saw his father, the queen, the wizard, and _the kid_ watching them. "J-just don't make it a habit."

Sakura nodded, wiping away her tears. She smiled at him. He sighed looking away, but a smile cracked the slightest bit through his tough exterior and Sakura caught it, and please by it, she smiled brightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Pretty amazing turn out, huh?" Takashi asked as he paced, his face thoughtful.

"Hm," Nakura said in agreement. "Indeed."

"It's like a dream," Tomoyo said. "What a wonderful family reunion." She smiled wistfully, sighing dreamily.

"And what of the queen?" Meiling asked. "The Southern Queen?"

The room fell silent.

Rika cleared her throat. "Why don't we stray away from that for now," she suggested. "At least for the day."

"But how can we?" Naoka asked. "The war has come and you heard Yukito."

The room fell silent once more.

"It can't be helped," Chiharu said. "It's bound to come up and we can't just not talk about it. Just because we don't talk about the Southern Queen and these new turn of events doesn't mean that they'll go away."

"Out of sight, out of mind," Rika said, countering the girl.

"But this we have not seen," Takashi said in defense of Chiharu who turned to him. He sat himself down as he smiled at her. "But Yukito has seen it." Chiharu looked away, angry by his sudden turn around.

"And did you see what happened to him!" Rika asked.

He nodded. "I witnessed it first hand," he said, sorrowfully. "I know, but we can't ignore this. No matter how much we want to. Something like this shouldn't be shied away from."

"But Yukito _does _seems more joyful," Chiharu said, looking down, being hopeful.

"It's because he's happy for Touya," Nakura said. "Touya's happiness is the key to Yukito's happiness. It doesn't matter what he's seen or what he's been through as long as Touya is happy. That's all that matters."

Takashi and the others nodded. He looked about. "So," he began, "we're all here for a reason."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Let's do what we came her for," Nakura added. She stood and made her way tot he door, the other's followed close by.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nadeshiko made her way to Darco, she watched as he peered into his crystal ball. He appeared to be agitated and angered by something.

"What are you hiding Yukito?" he asked to himself as he peered inside the crystal orb.

"Darco."

He turned. "My queen," he said, bowing. She took her hand in his and kissed it gently, his cold lips left her entire left side almost numb, but she had grow use to that. She almost didn't notice it now.

"What news do you have for me today?"

Darco sighed. "None," he said, disgruntled. "But Yukito has obviously used magic to cloak his mind."

Nadeshiko looked curious. "He placed a spell upon himself?"

"It appears that way," Darco answered as he turned back to his crystal ball.

"Well, can't you break it?" Nadeshiko asked, looking into the ball.

"Yukito is a great adversary," he said. "He's acquired much more power over the years. We are almost equal in strength now."

"What are you saying?" she inquired. "That your magic is not strong enough?"

He turned to her, appalled and angered by the very suggestion. "No!" he said. Her face became one of shock. He lowered his voice, remembering. "I meant, no," he said, his voice softer. "I only meant that he's learned a lot. Some of his spells are out of my reach. I'm old fashioned. I have within me, the ancient power, but Yukito has acquired something all his own that is unseen to me. I can no decipher this spell and so I can create a counter one."

"Hm."

Darco watched her. "Whatever it is he's hiding," he said, "I will find out for myself. That is a promise."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A soft knock echoed through the room as everyone turned to toward the door.

Tomoyo poked her head inside. "I'm sorry to disturb everyone, but. . ."

"Nonsense, Lady Tomoyo," Yukito said, giving her the permission she was looking for to step inside.

"We'd like to discuss some things," she said, stepping aside. Takashi poked his head inside.

With a smile he said, "I hope it's alright if we all come inside." He stepped aside and the others waved.

Yukito smiled. He turned to Sakura. "What do you say, Princess?" he asked. She looked at him and blushed.

"It's not my decision to make. Queen Yelan and Prince-"

"No," Syaoran said. "You make the choice, Princess Sakura." He smiled, the word "princess" rolled off his tongue with ease.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and the others and with their smiles, she smiled in return. "Then. . .you're all very welcome to join us."

Tomoyo smiled and walked inside. Takashi and the others followed. Nakura, being the last to enter closed the door. "It's good to exercise your royal privileges, Princess."

After a short pause, Chiharu spoke up. "We're sorry to ruin this beautiful reunion, but. . .we're concerned about this. . .war."

"You couldn't put this on hold for just a day could you, Chiharu," Syaoran said.

She opened her mouth to retort, but Takashi beat her to the punch. "Something as big as this should never be put on hold," he said. "I understand the circumstances that are at hand; these new developments, but this war has just taken a serious."

"We don't want to sound heartless," Chiharu defended. "But if Nadeshiko has joined with the Underworld royal family-"

"And she has," Takashi added.

"-then we're in deep trouble."

"We need to think all of this through," Tomoyo said.

Fujitaka stood. "This certainly has to be taken care of. We can't put this off any longer." he turned to the queen. "Yelan, what have you planned thus far."

"I was planning on waiting for them. I'd make my move as soon as they made their's." She paused. "But you're back now, Fujitaka. You should lead us."

Touya stood immediately. "I agree."

"I can't," Fujitaka said. "It wouldn't be right. This is your kingdom. You are queen. You should-"

"And I insist it be_ you_," she said.

Fujitaka looked from Touya to Sakura. Touya nodded and Sakura didn't know what to do. "Have you no opinion for your father, Sakura?"

Touya turned to her and she looked at him. "I. . ." she looked around the room. Everyone waited on her reply. When her eyes met Syaoran's he smiled with a soft nod. And with a sigh, she stood up and took a hold of Touya's sleeve. "I agree with brother," she said. "Lead us to victory."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When night fell, Sakura was still awake as the others slept. Tomoyo had suggested a slumber party. Did royalty really have such things?It made her laugh, but she agreed. Secretly she feared the event s ahead. She dared not say a word of it, though. She didn't want the others to know.

She sighed. She couldn't sleep.

A sudden flash made her turn. She softly tip-toed to her window, stepping around the sleeping girls, careful not to wake them. She leaned over the window sill and waited. It felt a little chilly outside. A little too chilly. Goosebumps formed on her flesh. She rubbed her arms for warmth until a flash of a glow caught her eyes. She watched, waiting.

There!

In the trees of the forest the glow came again. It moved quickly from tree top to tree top. The hair on Sakura's neck raised and a chill tingled up her spine.

It flashed again, whatever it was. It was closer now and it seemed to be gaining speed, but then it disappeared.  
Sakura waited as something nagged at her heart. Something wasn't right. Something was happening.

A scream exploded in the distance.

"The Silver Knight!" she said. "Help him!"

She turned and ran for the door, but she tripped before she made it.

"Ow!" Chiharu yelled as she awoke. She didn't even bother to rub the sleep from her eyes. Her head was more important.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura exclaimed, frantic. "But the Silver Knight! He's in trouble!"

Another scream exploded and this time Chiharu turned to the window as Sakura did. The others began to awake.

"What was that?" Naoka said, wide awake.

More screams and this time Sakura opened the door. She stumbled out. "I have to help!"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted after her. "How do you think you can help!" When she did not reply, Tomoyo shouted after her again. Sakura!"

Tomoyo and the other girls ran out the door, determined to get Sakura back.

"Please let me pass," she said to one of the knights.

"I can't, Lady-uh," he stopped, flushed at his mistake. "Princess," he corrected. "I'm under strict orders."

She sighed. "Prince Syaoran will understand. You tell him I said-"

The knight shook his head. "Not Prince Syaoran," he said. "Prince Touya."

Sakura was taken aback.

"He said, 'if anything happens to my sister, it's your head knight'," the young knight explained. He bowed. "Please, stay in your room, Princess." His voice seemed to quiver. "Prince Touya will certainly-"

"I will certainly what?"

The knight whirled around. He quickly descended to his knees. "Ah! The-I was-"

"Prince Touya!" Sakura said, the words feeling alien to him.

He looked at her, a hint of disappointment in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "What?" he said, keeping stiff. "i wasn't about to let my little sister run off."

She had been ready to interrupt him, but she stopped herself.

"I lost you once," he said, "and I'm not willing to have it happen to me a second time."

"Brother," she said, the word rolling off her tongue with more ease. "I won't run away. The first time I had no choice. This time I want to stay."

Touya sighed, looking away.

"But the Silver Knight. He-"

"The runt went off already," Touya said. "He's on his way with the Crimson Knight and some of my men. I'll be off soon myself. I only came by to see if you were alright."

Sakura was overcome with gratitude. They had only just reunited after nearly 16 years and already he was concerned for her safety. Is this what it meant to have a brother? Someone who waited for you and worried over you, someone who constantly thought of your safety? What a wonderful thing, to have a brother.

"I'm fine," she said. "Thank you. Now, please, go to the Silver Knight. He and his men need help."

Touya nodded. He turned to the knight he had assigned to protect Sakura and said, "Look after her and the others. Don't let them out of your sight. Gather everyone else and guard them with your life. Give the other knights the same orders and if they do not comply, you let them know that I was the one who assigned you as the head knight for tonight. Got that?"

The knight nodded and then Touya was off.

"Be careful!" Sakura shouted after him. She squeezed her hands together almost as if she were going to pray. _Please, be safe, everyone_, she said to herself. _Touya. Syaoran. You both better come back to me_.


	15. Part 14: The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:** Sorry. This took extremely long to finish up. It's just that, well, summer vacation started. The first two weeks were kinda busy, but so much fun! Lol! Sorry, I was just enjoying my summer vacation a little bit and I kinda lost track of time. Heh (sweat drop).

But, hey! Come back real soon 'cause Part 15 will be up. It's to make up for the long wait and this chapter. . .um. . .you'll probably hate me for it. I promise to get Part 15 up real soon. I won't let you down, so be back within the next two - three days, okay? 'Kay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 14: **The Beginning of the End

"Prince-"

Touya immediately dismissed Syaoran before he could finish. He didn't want to hear anything the little prince had to say. "Don't die," he said simply.

Syaoran's forehead wrinkled with confusion and that was when Touya faced him. He sighed and explained, "I don't know what my sister sees in you, but she wishes for your safety."

"She said-?"

Touya shook his head.

"Then how do you-?"

"Because," Touya said, interrupting once again. "I could see it in her eyes. Even before she realized it herself."

Syaoran was speechless. He probably didn't even know how insightful Touya really was, which frustrated the Southern prince. He turned and made his horse and swiftly sat up on the saddle. Then he rode off, the knights following close behind without a moments hesitation.

"Prince," the Crimson Knight said.

Syaoran turned.

"We should be on our way now. The sooner we get rid of this thing, the sooner you can get back to the Princess."

Syaoran looked away, hiding his blush, but he nodded and climbed on his horse. Then he and the Crimson Knight were off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where'd it come from?" the Bronze knight demanded as he fought along side the Silver Knight. He swung his sword once more at the flying creature as it swooped down at him.

The Silver Knight used this opportunity to jab at the creature's underside. The thing screeched and soared off, looking as if it would tip. Blood began to seep from one wing.

"We clipped it's wing," the Silver Knight said, a smile lay beneath his helmet.

"_Where did it come from_!" the Bronze Knight asked again, his voice raised a touch. His guard remained up, watching as the bird-like thing perched down in a far off tree. It looked to be tending to it's wounds.

"I don't know," the Silver Knight answered. "It just. . .came out of no where."

"Things don't '_come out of no where'_, Ritsu!"

The Silver Knight laughed.

"And this is _**no** laughing_ matter!"

"I can just picture your face underneath that helmet!"

The Bronze Knight growled. "And I came all this way to rescue you, you little-"

At that the Silver Knight stopped laughing. "I don't need saving. I can handle myself fine. I escaped the last time, didn't I?"

"Just _barely_!" the Bronze argued. He looked about ready to punch someone, but he took a step back and sighed, letting his guard down. "I was worried for my little brother, alright?"

The Silver Knight looked at him and smiled gratefully. "Alright," he said, his voice soft. "But next time I have it under control. Deal?" He extended his hand.

The Bronze Knight nodded, unsure as he shook hands on it.

"Oi!"

The knights turned.

"Here comes the rescue squad," the Silver Knight said, sighing as he caught sight of the Crimson Knight and the others.

"And the others," the Bronze Knight added, nodding toward the crew (excluding the Crimson Knight purposely).

The Silver Knight turned to him and then looked over at the Crimson Knight and back at the Bronze Knight. He could sense the sly smile crawling on his lips and then the Silver Knight laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're all laughing about all this," the Crimson Knight said and as he made his way to them. The two roared with laughter. The look on The Crimson's face gave away his annoyance, but their was a happiness about him, too.

The Southern Prince dismounted his horse and looked to the trees. "Is that it?" he asked, pointing out the creature with the point of his sword. He studied it. "What the hell is it?"

"It looks like a bird?" Syaoran said.

Touya closed his eyes, trying to hold back his annoyance. "I see that," he said. "But I meant—oh, never mind!"

"So what happened?" the Crimson Knight asked. Everyone turned to the two knights. "After you sent for me?"

Some of the other knights appeared worn. They all put up a fight, but the Silver Knight didn't seem to have a scratch on him. Nor did the Bronze Knight.

"We fought it," the Bronze Knight replied.

"And we managed to wound it," the Silver Knight added. "It's tending to it's wounds up there and it can't fly too well now." He pointed out with his sword. "If you look close enough, you can see-" He stopped and searched the tree limbs. "Where'd it go?"

Everyone searched the skies, the trees, everywhere, but the creature didn't seem to be around anymore.

The Crimson Knight's eyes shifted. He sensed something. It was close. His eyes opened wide as he turned to the Prince. "Prince-"

But Touya managed to get there first. He pushed Syaoran aside just before the creature took him in it's claws. It flew off with Touya instead.

"Touya!" Syaoran shouted as the creature flew away with Touya as it's capture.

"_Bastard_!" Touya shouted, though Syaoran couldn't tell if it was meant for him or the creature, but then he saw the gleam of Touya's blade. Syaoran reached for it. "Touya!"

The Southern Prince looked down at him, a small smile caressed his lips.

Syaoran lifted the sword and Touya nodded. "Call to it," Syaoran ordered.

"I don't understand-" the Silver Knight was clearly confused.

"Call to it! Get it's attention!" He turned to them: the Silver, Crimson, Bronze Knights, the other knights that worked beneath him and the few of Touya's own knights. "All of you!"

The knights began to shout, confused at first. The creature stopped and turned it's head. It watched as the knights shouted, hovering with Touya in his claws. It's face contorted in disgusted anger. It opened it's mouth, screeching. It sneered at them, but it was interested in the sound they were making. It cocked it's head to one side as if it were trying to find something. It slowly edged toward them, subconsciously.

At that moment, Syaoran tossed up Touya's sword and just when it was within his reach, Touya took it and before the creature could even react, Touya swung his sword, slashing at the creatures abdomen. The creature immediately released him as it screamed in pain, flying off in a fury filled pain. It seemed to lose it's balance as it flew off. It soared in a crooked line as Touya tumbled to the ground.

It swooped down and perched on a branch in the tress. It licked it wounds and eyed the knights carefully, a hint of rage and disgust glinted in it's dark eyes.

Touya stood, watching the creature as the knights rushed to him. "It's going to come back."

"It's hungry," Syaoran said and the others understood his meaning.

"Crimson," Touya called and the Crimson Knight's ears perked. "You and the bronze guy over there-" he nodded toward the Bronze Knight "- should head back to your posts. I have a feeling that this thing won't stop here.

"The silver guy remains. This is his post after all and the rest of you. . ." He turned to the remaining knights. ". . .go on back to the castle. My sister and the others may need you more there. " He signaled to three of the five knights who came along with him. They nodded, hesitating and turned, unsure.

"Go on. Your duty is not only to me now!" he encouraged. "Sakura is every bit a part of the royal family in the south and your duty is to protect the royal family. Sakura needs you more!" He waved them off and then sent off some of Syaoran's knights.

"There are too many here," he said. "We have enough with just myself, the Silver one, my two knights and those who follow your silver man."

"Just call me 'Ritsumei' if 'Silver Knight' isn't working for you," the Silver Knight said as he smiled, being polite, but it was useless. His smile was masked by his helmet and so Touya took it as sarcasm.

"What kind of knight talks back to royalty like that!"

"Huh?" The Silver Knight looked at him, genuinely confused.

"Your knights are as disrespectful as you, you little runt!"

Syaoran's lip twitched as he faced the Southern Prince. "Listen, you-"

"Stay alert, Prince," The Crimson Knight said as he sat up on his horse. The Bronze Knight looked at the southern Prince one more time before he gave an order and rode off, the other knights followed close behind.

Syaoran nodded and then the Crimson Knight rode off.

It wasn't much longer after that that the creature threw it's head back, it's beak opened wide as a high pitched scream escaped from deep within it's throat. The sound was piercing. The horses began neighing loudly as their eyes grew wide with fear. Many of the knights were thrown off their horses and then the animals ran off into the woods and some animals from the woodlands began screeching, hiding, running. It was chaos.

The bird-like creature screeched louder and louder, the sound becoming more and more unbearable.

Syaoran held his hands to his ears as he turned to see some of the remaining knights on the ground, agonizing and curling themselves into balls. The Silver Knight ripped his helmet off and tossed it aside. His ears were bleeding. Syaoran wanted to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth and it only hurt more to try. Pretty soon Touya's ears began to bleed and soon Syaoran's ears were bleeding as well.

He bent over, his hands covering his ears. He wanted this to stop, but there was nothing he could do. He could barely move himself from the position he had put himself into and so he watched as the drops of blood fell to the ground; soaking, mingling with the cold dirt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the castle everyone held their hands to their ears.

Yukito stood, trying hard to reach the windows. It was the creature, he knew that much. It was calling out.

_This is it_, he thought. _This is the beginning of the end_.

The pain in his head, his ears, his body, it was all becoming too much. He turned to see Sakura and the whithering queen. She was still too sickly. _She won't last much longer at this rate_, he thought.

He found himself praying for the screeching to stop. For everything to stop, but it seemed only worse things blessed him. The very castle began to rumble and he could hear faint screams from outside. Or at least he thought he did. He peered out the window again and his mouth fell open when he saw the trees moving and the sky quivering with darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The creature stopped it's screeching and then it sat as if waiting.

The Silver Knight fell to his knees, a thin trickle of blood escaped his nose and eyes.

Touya grabbed his arm and yanked him back on his feet. "We'll need you, silver man," he said as he readied himself for battle, he wiped the thin stream of blood from his eyes and nose, but the blood from his ears remained. The Silver Knight nodded, unsheathing his sword, his balance lost.

The sky began to turn black and the ground shook with a ferocity that not even the Crimson Knight possessed. Then from the Earth exploded a million little pieces of dirt, roots, bugs, and a large slug-like creature.

Syaoran removed his sword from his belt, preparing himself for battle, but the creature didn't move. It remained in it's hole, it's little antenna-things squirming.

Another bird-like creature swooped down beside it, carrying with it. . .a man. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Foreign creatures swooped and burrowed their way into the ground and swooped over the people in the skies, trying their hardest to get to the castle, but the the Royal Knights were not at their posts. They had gone off with the Princes.

Yukito stood. "Stay calm," he said. "Princess, Tomoyo," he began, "take the queen to her room." They girls nodded. "Takashi."

"I'm way a head of you," he said, his sword in hand. He nodded at the wizard and then they rushed to the exit.

"Be careful!" the king shouted after them. "And come back safely!"

As soon as the two made it to the village, they were met by the Royal Knights.

"It's hell out there," the Bronze Knight said, his ears trickling with blood. His helmet was gone and so was the Crimson's. Now as he looked at them, he realized that none of the knights had their helmets on and their ears were all trickling with blooding. Some more than others.

"We were pretty close," the Crimson Knight said, noticing the wizards curiosity. "We heard it at a close range. The pitch was too high, but we were luckier than the others."

The Crimson Knight didn't wait any longer. "Yukito, sir," he said. "Is it possible for you to put up a barrier? One big enough for the castle and the village?"

Yukito stared. "Uh, yes, of course. But one of that size will not last very long. I can't hold myself together for one of that size for very long."

"Then will you do it?" he asked. "This is my home. My kingdom and I must protect it and those who live here."

Yukito smiled. "Of course, but we would have to hurry. I can eliminate the creatures already in the village as I put up the barrier, but I need everyone in their homes and back in the castle."

The Crimson Knight nodded. He signaled to the Bronze Knight. It was a sign that Yukito had never seen before and so it's meaning escaped him.

The Bronze Knight was taken aback. "But what about-?"

"Don't question me, Bronze Knight."

The Bronze Knight's face changed. A glint of anger appeared on his face. His eyes narrowed the slightest bit and then through gritted teeth he said, "Yes, sir." He signaled to the other knights and took off. The other knights looked confused, but they said nothing. They began to usher people into their homes, fighting off creatures so they could run off to safety. When things looked clear, they ran to the castle.

Yukito looked at the Crimson Knight. "What are you planning to-?"

"Can you put up the barrier now?" he interrupted.

"Takashi," Yukito said as he turned, but the boy was already gone.

"Way ahead of you, Yukito!" he called over his shoulder as he raced to the castle.

When Yukito turned again, the Crimson Knight was gone, but there was no time to worry and search for him. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Concentrating hard, he spread open his arms and let his head gently fall back. His hair fell away from his eyes and a glow circulated around his arms, swirling down to his finger tips and slowly. . .a barrier formed around the village and the castle.

The creatures trapped inside, were instantly killed on contact.

_Hurry, Crimson_, Yukito thought. _I don't know what you're up to, but hurry_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_No. . .he isn't a _living_ man_, Touya thought. Or at least he didn't appear to be. His face was covered in bandages-or rags, whatever. His eyes were the only visible facial features.

"Well, now," he said and chuckled. "The legendary Touya. Prince of the Southern Kingdom." He looked at Syaoran. "And the ever lonely Syaoran, Prince of the Northern Kingdom. I know of you two well."

He looked at the Silver Knight. "And of course, the Silver Knight!" He pointed at him, giddy with excitement. "The youngest of the legendary Royal Knights. It's a pleasure! I've met your family. They speak highly of you."

The knight stood still, taken aback. The tattered man laughed, proud of himself.

"Don't play around, idiot!" Another man stepped into their sight, his eyes hidden behind a long, thin rag. A woman came up beside him as he spoke, her black hair was flowing and her eyes were piercing and then came the child. She looked small and frail. Her skin was pale, but the look in her eyes was tense. It was almost as if she caught sight of something she wanted, something she greatly desired for herself.

"Don't bring your wrath upon him," she said, a smile on her lips. Her eyes never left Touya. She cocked her head and winked at him. Touya did not respond, which she for some reason greatly enjoyed.

"Very cute," the second man said, shaking his head. The joke only seemed to further his annoyance. He turned to the knights and their princes. "These are the guys? This is who we fight?" The second man did not move. Touya sensed him watching staring at them. The second man shook his head.

"Well, then it shouldn't take too long, should it?" the first man replied. "But_ I _wouldn't get too cocky." His eyes gleamed with a lie and with pride. "Let's begin."


	16. Part 15: The Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:** I know I said I'd have this out soon, but. . .sigh. I'm sorry. . .again. It looks like my updating is slowing down a bit. But don't worry, I won't stop entirely. I am _determined_ to see this fic through and make it enjoyable for everyone.

Anyway, I'm sure some of you are confused about what's going on, so this chapter will explain it.

**(EDITED and a little REVISED)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 15:** The Seven Deadly Sins

"And what about the others?" the small girl asked, clinging to the woman's leg.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I refuse to fight. I see no reason."

"No reason?" one man asked. He turned to her as the prideful one stared back at the others, his eyes still gleaming. "The king sent us here for _this_ reason. _Don't_ back down!"

The woman turned away, winking at Touya again.

Touya closed his eyes, clenching his fists. His anger was boiling.

"And get the kid to _stop_ clinging to you! She's suppose to be standing on her own! She can fight!" His voice only continued to rise. "Stop being such a little-"

"_Enough_!"

Everyone stopped. Touya pulled out his sword. "If you're going to fight, then fight. If you're going to argue, _do it somewhere else_!"

The prideful man laughed. "Don't have much patience, do you, friend?"

"You're no friend of mine," Touya retorted.

"Stop being so nice, Decus!" the second man warned. "You'll anger the king and then he'll-" Before he could finish, a puff of smoke appeared and when it dissipated, they were all gone, the creatures included.

There was a moment of complete and utter silence and then, "What just happened?" The Silver Knight asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"-take us back!"

The other's looked about at their new surroundings. The first man sighed as he stood up straight, knowing where he was.

"Home sweet. . .hell," the woman said as her face fell, all enjoyment gone.

The others stopped. They bowed their heads one by one as they kneeled, sensing their master's presence. "King Hades, we-"

"Didn't do your jobs," the man finished for him. He sighed heavily, his crown gleaming with a hateful glare. A hiss sounded and then the queen entered, a black mamba dangling from her hips.

"What excuse do you have now, Decus?"

The man bowed to her. The rags about his face covered up his annoyance and he was thankful that they could not see his eyes as he bowed. "I have no excuse, really. I was ready. Ira was not."

"_I_ was ready! I was telling-"

"Enough, Ira!" the queen shouted. "This is not with you." If only his eyes were not covered by the thin rag he possessed and they were of use, he'd glare daggers into Decus's skull. He hated how he was leader. _Good for nothing son of a_. . .

"When I send you for a job," King Hades began, "you do it. And don't you prolong it." He waited for a reply. "_Understood_!"

"Understood," the others replied.

"Now stand."

The group stood and faced their royals.

"I will send you back out, but this time. . .the others will go with you, so you must lead them to a victory, Decus. I trust in you. It was why I made you the leader." With that he walked away.

The queen turned and walked after him.

With a sigh, the leader, Decus, said, "We're in for a bumpy ride."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"A child?" King Fujitaka asked. "With a woman and two other men?"

"That can't be good," Tomoyo said.

"They came flying in on creatures," Syaoran said. "The Silver Knight remained at his post. He's keeping his eyes open."

Sakura wiped away the blood from his face as she listened, but it was hard to concentrate on the conversation. She sighed deeply. _Well, at least you're still alive_, she thought, a tear falling down her cheek. She had been so worried and when she saw him entering the castle with blood falling from his eyes and ears, it scared her. She cried at the sight of him and even though her tears had stopped, they were starting up again.

Syaoran caught sight of the tear. "Don't cry again, please," he said, his voice was soft as he lifted her chin. Her eyes met his. "I'm fine. Really. I feel better now that I'm with you."

Sakura's tears did not stop and before she knew it, she embraced him. "I was so worried and when I saw you. . .you and brother were . . ."

"Sakura. . ." Syaoran whispered. "We're fine. We're here. We're with you."

"Don't get so worked up," Touya said as Yukito cleared off the last of the dried blood. "We made it out fine and if you don't become strong soon, what will you do when we go off to fight again? Those guys will be back. And when they return, you can be certain that they'll fight."

Sakura looked up. She wiped away her tears. She knew she was suppose to be strong, but it was hard when she knew that the people she cared for were risking their lives to save everyone else. She nodded, releasing Syaoran from her grip, still not realizing what she had just been doing.

"From your previous description, Prince Touya," Yukito began, "I'd say they were the warriors of the Underworld Lords."

Everyone turned to him.

King Fujitaka's face fell. His skin grew pale. "Then that could only mean that they are. . ."

"The Seven Deadly Sins. . ." Queen Yelan finished, her eyes fearful, skin pale.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Correct," Yukito said. "The Seven Deadly Sins: pride, envy, gluttony, lust, wrath, greed, sloth." He sat still for a moment, thinking.

"You said that one man called the other 'Decus', right?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes."

"Then it's most certainly them."

Suddenly, his entire body froze for just a quick instant as a picture flashed in his mind's eye. A man with a rag covering every facial feature but his eyes , stood defiantly in a field of blood and dead bodies. His eyes gleamed with pride and determination. Six other beings stood behind him, thirsty for blood and hungry for another battle. Two of the others were women and one was a female child, the remaining three were men.

When it was over, his right eye throbbed. His hand automatically shot up to cover his eye and he bent over a bit.

Touya was ready to help him in a flash. "Yukito."

"I-I'm fine," he said, gently pushing Touya's arms aside. "I just remembered something from my vision." He took a deep breath and straightened himself up again. It barely took a second for him to look completely at ease again, but Touya knew better than anyone else in the room, that he wasn't entirely what he appeared.

"What did you remember?" King Fujitaka asked.

"The sins of man."

It was silent for a moment.

"Then it's them," Queen Yelan said, her eyes uneasy. She closed her eyes, but then her eyes flashed open and she stood up quickly. "Where is the Crimson Knight!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"If ever the royal family and the village fall into real danger, Keikan, you must come here."_

_The boy looked a his master, The Crimson Knight, confused. "Real. . .danger. . .?" _Every day is just full of possible danger. . .i_sn't that what he taught him?_

_"You'll know in your heart that this is the right thing, when and if that time comes," the Crimson Knight said. "You are my successor and so in the future you will be leading the Royal Knights and it is your duty aside from protecting the family and the villagers, to protect your comrades as well and this region. Don't come for this unless it's serious. Do you understand?"_

_He nodded. What else could he do? He didn't quite understand him, but he trusted this man. He was his teacher after all. _

_The man removed a chain from around his neck and handed it to the boy. "Take care of this with your life. Keep it with you at all times and use it _only_ unless you know."_

_The boy nodded again as he took the key. He placed it around his neck and concealed it beneath his shirt. He wasn't sure what his master was talking about, but he'd protect the key with his life like he was told until the day his master talked about came._

- - - - - - - - - -

The Crimson Knight removed the chain from around his neck and the memory of the previous Crimson Knight removing it to hand it to him appeared in his mind. He took the key in his hand and looked at it. I_s this the day you were talking about, Kazuki-sensei? _

He didn't have to hear an answer because he already knew what the answer was.

He continued into the cave and stopped at the dead end. He didn't need light to know where the key hole sat. Without hesitation he stuck the key in the door and turned it. A resounding _click_ echoed in the darkened cave. In seconds he pushed the door in and stood mesmerized at the sight that lay before him. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran stood up. "I thought he. . .but he was on. . .he said. . ."

At that moment, Yukito froze again. His eyes glazed over. He appeared to be in a trance. Was he having another vision? This one was not violent at all, but he didn't move .

In a flash his head was in his hands.

"Yukito!"

The wizard let out a deep breath. "I'm fine and so is the Crimson Knight. He is on his way back to the castle with. . .reinforcement."

Queen Yelan stared. "Re. . .inforcement?"

"It appeared to be a small chest, which he cared with him. The contents of that chest were highly valuable and quite useful." Yukito lit up with a hopeful smile. "We just may have a chance to win in this war."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darco sighed, exasperated. _When will this thing begin?_

He shot the sins a glare. Three of them had been sitting with the queen as the other's had gone off to fight. Neither one of them seemed worthy enough to speak to, but they were amusing creatures. . ._to a point_. Now they were just annoying.

The lazy one sat around doing nothing at all as one enviously watched the queen, wishing for a shiny crown of her own. The other one sat in the kitchen, inhaling everything in sight. It was _disgusting_!

The other four were just as much of a nuisance, possibly even more because they could not fulfill their mission. They had been called back to the underworld after their king found out that they were prolonging the death's of those who stood in their way.

Darco sighed again. He was hoping the other four were better, but they were as useless as the three that sat around here in the castle!

The child looked weak. The greed in her eyes was strong, but she took no action. She simply clung onto the the leg of the lustful one who payed no mind to anyone but the Southern prince, flirting as the other one raged with anger and brining his wrath onto the one not targeted by his king. And the _leader_! What a troublesome man he was! He toyed with the princes and the knights. Darco shook his head. His pride didn't seem to show very much, did it?But then again, these were Hades' best warriors and he wouldn't send off these clowns if he wasn't confident in their abilities. _Patience_, Darco said to himself, calming his own nerves. _You need patience_.

"Patience is a virtue, you know."

Darco turned. He stared at the woman. Her black dress touched the floor and her dark hair was tied tight in a ponytail. Her long side-bangs touched her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I _hate_ virtue."

_Can she read minds?_

She smiled. "No, I can't read your thoughts, old man," she said and then her face fell, her eyes became angry with jealousy. "That _other_ woman reads minds."

Darco watched her.

"It was obvious what you were thinking. You've been quite annoyed with us. It's not really a secret."

"Well, I don't mind the company," Queen Nadeshiko said. She smiled, but the woman did not return her smile. Instead she looked away, arms still crossed, eyes still envious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What are you waiting for, Hades?" Persephone inquired. She stood behind him, waiting impatiently for an answer. "Send them up there again! Have them _kill_ them!"

"I will!" he said, turning to her. "But I have to gather up the others. Decus and those three did not do as I asked."

"And what makes you think that putting them together will stir up some action?"

Hades smiled. "Because as soon as they come together as a group, a whole, then that's when the fun begins." He faced his wife, a smile playing evily on his lips. "Decus may not know it himself, but when the entire crew is joined, he drives for success. They become _his_ crew, _his_ group and he becomes _their_ leader. He takes pride in the fact that they are all united as one ."

Persephone nodded, smiling, understanding. "I see. You're boosting up his ego." She laughed.

"And when he's most energetic, the girl works her best because she becomes greedy for the same determination. She strives for strength. And with Avida's growing greed-"

"Comes Invidia's growing envy and so on and so forth."

"Yes," the king agreed. "They feed off each other whether they know it or not and that is when they are at their strongest."

Persephone smiled. She made her way to her king and kissed his lips. "Such a clever husband I have."

"Hmm. . .indeed, my dear. Indeed. . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran stood quickly. "I'll go search for him!" he volunteered, lifting his sword. Sakura stood up just as quick, stepping in front of him.

"The Crimson Knight is fine!" she said, her arms spread out. The others were surprised.

"Oh, looks like Sakura finally snapped," Takashi commented and the other girls giggled.

"I am not going to let you out of my sight again," Sakura said firmly.

"Sakura, I have to get out there and-"

"Yukito said he was fine. He's on his way," she said, her eye stern. "You should rest and let me finish wiping away that blood on your face. And have some faith."

Sakura's eyes and voice softened. "The Crimson Knight will soon be here." She sighed and let down her arms. "So, please, let me tend to you."

Syaoran's face flushed in an instant as her eyes searched in his. He rubbed the back of his head as Takashi murmured something about weakness and women.

Yukito smiled and Tomoyo beamed. The other girls watched on, teasingly. Yelan playfully nudged Fujitaka who's face appeared a little uneasy on the count of the queen's sudden light teasing. Touya was different. He simply looked away, not enjoying this display between his sister and the little prince.

"Why don't you listen to her?" he said, his voice angry. "I think you've made her worry enough for a day, you little twerp."

Syaoran's eyes became narrow. He looked over at Touya and opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura took his hand in her's. He looked into her eyes and that was all it took. Every ounce of anger dissipated and before long the Crimson Knight returned, carrying the chest that Yukito had spoken about.


	17. Part 16: The War Has Come to Us

**Author's Note:** I have no words. Just. . .this took a LONG time. Sorry. But do enjoy.

* * *

**Part 16**: The War Has Come to Us

"Keikan. . ." the queen's words came as a whisper. She was stunned. Slowly she stood as she looked upon the knight stricken with wonderment. King Fujitaka stood beside her, his eyes wide with surprise of his own. The room fell silent and Yukito found himself in awe of the chest the Crimson Knight held. His vision went hazy and his head began to pound.

_Not again_, he thought as his body went stiff. In his mind's eye, the Crimson Knight revealed a key hanging about his neck. He took it off to open the chest, but he appeared beaten and battered, not how he appeared before them. _Now is the time_, the man said as the chest opened.

When he came back to his senses, he was gently resting in Touya's arms. He looked to his friend with a weak smile, thanking him silently. Touya nodded with a sigh of relief. Every one of his five senses seemed to suddenly weigh down on him again and the sudden weight made him lose his footing.

Touya caught him before he could fall and Yukito thanked him again. This was becoming a real burden to the prince. He had to try to control these visions. He didn't know how much more he could take or how much more Touya could take.

"It's too soon to open that chest," he said softly. "And when the time comes, the Crimson Knight will know. He possesses the key, so he will be the one to open it."

Everyone looked at the knight, but he did not turn away from their gazes. "The key was entrusted to me," he said. "I've been protecting it since I was ten."

No one replied to his words and he didn't seem to be fazed by this.

"Then this chest should be guarded by you," Yukito said. "Keep it safe like you've kept the key safe. And when the time comes to open it, you'll know."

The Crimson Knight took in the wizard for a moment, calculating. Yukito could not see his face behind his helmet, but the knight nodded as if to let him know he saw no threat in him.

"Good," Yukito said as he stood himself up. He thanked Touya again.

"I guess, you should keep it with you while you are at your post," the queen said.

The Crimson Knight nodded and then took off for his post, the chest nestled safely under his arm.

* * *

"I hate this," Naoka said as she paced. "I hate waiting for the enemy to strike. It makes me nervous."

"I know what you mean," Rika said, nipping at her nails.

Everyone was a little on edge. Given the situation, it was understandable. No one was able to enjoy the life of the wealthy. How could they with the enemy looming over them, waiting for the right moment to attack? Would they be ready? Would they be able to fight back? Would they stand a chance?

"Well, it's not like there is much that we_ can_ do," Nakura said. "Let's just be patient and see what comes. If they don't make their move soon, then we will have to do something."

Everyone fell silent for just a moment, taking this into consideration. What exactly would they do, if the time called for them to make a move instead of their enemy? It wasn't until Takashi entered the room that the silence lifted.

"I think it's our turn to make a move," he said, stepping into the room, his armor on and ready for battle. The girls froze. Was it really time to make a move already? "Prince Touya will be going home. Yukito, too."

Everyone stared, stunned by the news.

Takashi sighed. "I'll be going with them. I did come here to help in this war, after all."

Chiharu stood. "Home?"

Takashi nodded.

"They're going to have one hell of a home coming," Nakura said, attempting to lighten the mood, but it didn't working.

"When do you leave?" Chiharu said, not even hiding her shock and disappointment that Takashi would be leaving, too.

Takashi smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "When night falls," he answered.

Rika's attention focused on Takashi. "That's a few hours away," Rika said.

"Yeah," Takashi replied. "Prince Touya wanted to leave right away, but Lady-uh, Princess Sakura made him delay his departure."

Nakura laughed. _Sakura did that?_ "How'd she manage that?"

Takashi chuckled a little bit. "She began to tear up."

Nakura laughed again. "Who would have guessed that Prince Touya was such a softy!"

A heavy footstep sounded from behind them and they turned. Prince Touya stood in the door way, his face none to happy. "Who's a softy?"

Everyone froze. Nakura shook her head.

"Hm," he said simply. "Let's go Takashi," he said. His long, red cloak lifted off the floor as he turned to walk away.

"You're leaving now?" Chiharu asked. Takashi shrugged opening his mouth to speak, but Touya's voice broke him off.

"Takashi!" Touya's voice thundered. "Hurry it up!"

"Uh!" Takashi's back stiffened. "Y-yes!"

"Well, goodbye," he said and turned to rush out the door, but a warm hand pulled him back just ever so slightly.

He turned. Chiharu looked at him, her eyes sad. "Promise we'll meet again," she whispered. They barely saw each other at all, what with being on opposite ends of the Four Corner Kingdoms. They finally get a chance to see each other, but now he'd be going off to fight in the war and war always involved sacrifice and death.

For a moment he just stared. He stood, his back straight and he walked to her. He stopped only inches away from her and looked into her eyes. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed away a lone tear that had escaped without her knowledge. She was taken aback by the action, it was clear on her face/ "Of course," he promised, smiling down on her. Then, he whispered something in her ear and her cheeks grew warm. He pulled away and smiled again and then went off after the Prince.

She followed after him and stood outside the room and watched him until he was no longer there. "I'll be waiting," she said softly, the light blush coloring her cheeks as she recalled his words.

_And when we meet again_, he had said. _I will give you a proper kiss_.

* * *

When night fell Touya was already on his horse and his men were preparing themselves. Yukito stood with Sakura, talking sweetly, assuring her that it would be fine and that they would return safely. He tried his best to ease her doubts and fears.

They parted and Yukito closed the gap between him and his horse. He began to climb up on his saddle when another vision attacked him. His eyes glazed over, sweat began to moisten his brow. His body shivered and the horse was growing nervous.

"Yukito!" Touya shouted, jumping off his horse. He had to get him away before the horse got too frightened. Yukito's own fear was seeping into the animal and it was growing restless with the need to run away.

Just before the horse hoisted itself up on it's hind legs, Touya ripped Yukito away and just as he did so, the horse neighed and kicked, and then ran off. . .a scared mess, the hair on it's back standing on end.

Yukito's body went cold and stiff, fear completely possessed him. It mirrored in his eyes, shadowed his brows, and it clung to him as if it were trying to save itself from an impending doom.

Yukito's hand rose and he grabbed for Touya's sleeve. "They're. . .going to attack. . .the Four Corners. ."

Touya's eyes opened wide. The Queens daughters were in danger.

". . .blood shed. . .famine. . ." Yukito swallowed hard and gasped for air, trying to finish what he wanted to say. ". . .death will spread. . .until it hits. . .us here."

Yukito heaved a breath of air and the sudden intake was painful on his lungs. He coughed and gagged on the fresh air. His breathing was horse and ragged as he held onto Touya.

"I don't like these premonitions," Sakura said, tears in her eyes. "They're too great for you to burden alone. You're weakening with every one they send to you." Her tears spilled as she fell in place beside him.

Yukito smiled. "Always thinking of others before yourself. . .it's your strength," he said before he lost consciousness.

"Yukito!" Touya looked at his friend. His anger boiled. This was just about enough. He lay Yukito down gently and lifted himself up on his horse again.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked without missing a beat.

"To warn the queens of the Four Corners," he answered. "And to help them."

"It'll take to long for you to get there!" she protested. "You'll be too late! And how will you help them all?!"

"But I have to go!" he shouted back. "I have to do something with what I know! I can not just stay here and wait for them to attack again!"

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears again, but she did not back down. "Don't you dare leave me, big brother," she said, her eyes firm. "I need you here! We all do. I have faith in you. I know if anyone can guide us through this war, you can!"

"Didn't we already say that-?"

"No!" she shouted. "You're staying here. You're going to-"

Her words came to a dead halt when Yukito let out a blood-churning scream. It was as if someone was tearing him apart from the inside out. He grabbed his head and began to thrash about on the ground.

Sakura looked to him. "Yukito!" She tried to hold him down, but he was strong.

Touya leapt off his horse and within seconds he was beside Sakura, holding Yukito down.

"Speak to me, Yukito!" Touya ordered.

His screams did not subside, instead they grew louder. His back arched and the crown of his head hit the ground with fury and that was when his eyes rolled back into his head and his body began to convulse.

"YUKITO!!"

* * *

It was horrible. Every scene was bloodier and more painful than the one before it. These demons were hungry for blood, especially the small one. The little girl was by far among one of the most dangerous ones of them all.

With the destruction of the Four Corner Kingdoms, the defenses of the remaining kingdoms would be severely weakened and it would be easier for their enemies to come after them. And when the Four Corners were destroyed, Yue's Kingdom would be next and then they'd head toward Eriol's Kingdom.

Yukito wasn't sure how much more he could take, but just as he allowed the redness of war and violence take him into its darkness, a very familiar voice urged him back.

_I won't let you die just yet, wizard_.

_Darco_, he thought.

He could hear the other man smiling, but he could not see him or sense him anywhere.

_What will you do, wizard?_ the voice asked. _What will you do now that you know what my plans are?_ And then just as his voice had appeared, it disappeared, the redness of war with it.

* * *

"We are splitting up!" Touya announced. His hands were shaking. Never had he been so afraid of losing someone in his life. He glanced over his shoulder to see a crying Sakura and an unconscious Yukito laying in her arms. His screams were horrendous. They'd scared Touya half top death. These visions were becoming too much and Touya had to finish this war and kill this dark wizard before he hurt Yukito any more. He was not going to lose him now. He turned to look at his sister, tears in her eyes. And he wasn't willing to lose her either. He just found her and he didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if he lost her again.

He turned to his men again and split them up into four groups. "Yusuke," he called.

"Yes, sir!" one man said, stiffening.

"You will lead your group to the Northwest Corner Kingdom."

The man nodded. "Yes, sir!" he repeated.

"Hideki!" Touya called.

"Yes, sir!" Another man in the back shouted.

"You will lead your group to the Southwest Corner Kingdom."

"Sir!"

"Sanosuke!"

"Sir!"

"You will lead your group to the Northeast Corner Kingdom! And the rest of you will follow me to the Southeast Corner Kingdom!"

"Yes, sir!" the men said and then with one motion of the hand the men dispersed, climbed their horses and where off in their perspective locations.

The remaining men waited for Touya's next instructions. Two men brought him his horse.

Touya nodded toward Sakura and Yukito. "I trust you to take them back to the castle, Kohaku."

The soldier nodded. "Of course."

The soldier helped Sakura up as she tried to hold Yukito in her arms. His weight overwhelmed her, but she stood strong as the Soldier brought over his horse.

"Here you go, Princess," he said.

The title surprised her, but then she smiled, lightly at the man. "Thank you."

The soldier held Yukito as Sakura climbed the horse and then gently he lifted Yukito up and onto the horse. He leaned the wizard against Sakura and she held onto him tightly. She waved to her brother. "Please, take care, big brother," she said.

Touya nodded. "When your through," Touya began, "catch up to the group."

"Yes, sir," the soldier said and nodded and then they parted ways.

Touya prayed this war would soon come to end. It had to.

* * *

"My lady," the thin man said as he looked out the window.

"What is it, Miroku?" Queen Shiehu said. She walked up beside him and froze when she saw the far horizon advancing. The progression appeared slow, but she knew that whatever it was, was in-fact advancing quickly.

"Find me husband," she ordered. "Have him ready the troops," she said. "The war has come to us."

The man looked frightened, but he nodded as he swallowed hard. "Yes, my lady," he said as he bowed. He rushed off to find the king.

No matter what, he troops would have to stay strong. No matter how unprepared they'd be, they'd have to fight with everything they had and if things came down to the worst, then she'd have to fight herself. Her abilities may have been primarily for defense purposes only, but she'd be useful in a battle_. Hopefully, it won't come to that_, she thought_. I've been stretched too thin lately, my gift might not be so powerful. But I will use them if I truly have to_.

* * *

**Author's Note #2:** Lol! I totally used names from other anime for the soldiers. Lol!

_**Author's Note #3:** Uh, sorry about this, but I totally messed up. Touya goes to the Southeast Corner Kingdom, yet the Queen speaking in that last part is not the right queen. Lol! If you remember (or go back and check) in Part 10, the queen from the Southeast is Shiehu, not Futeie, like I wrote in that last part. It's fixed now, though, so for those of you coming back for a second time (if that ever happens), don't be confused. I repeat, **do not get confused**__. Thank you!_


	18. Part 17: I Will Stand My Ground

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:** **IMPORTANT NOTICE! QUEEN MIX-UP!**If you read the last chapter (which you must've), Touya is in the Southeast, but the queen is suppose to be Shiehu, yet in the last chapter I wrote Futeie. I fixed it. **Don't get confused!** In Part 10, if you check or remember, the queen of the Northwest was named Futeie and the queen from the Southeast was Shiehu. The name has been changed to fit the right one, so. . .again, **do not get confused**! Enjoy! This chapter is longer by the way!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 17**: I Will Stand My Ground

Touya breathed a sigh of relief as the entrance of the Southeast Corner Kingdom came into view, but his relief was all too soon. The closer he got, the more something seemed wrong.

"Hya!" he shouted, nudging the horse with his foot. The horse instantly gained speed. He couldn't be too late. It had taken them long to get there. A new day was already dawning, but they had arrived much sooner than usual. Touya made sure they had few stops. In fact, he barely stopped at all. None of his men had any rest, really. There wasn't enough time and they were all strong. They knew the situation and so they did not complain.

Touya slowed when his eyes fell upon the fallen village. _No._ . .he thought. Villagers lay outside the village gates, slain in their attempt to escape. The closer he got, the more he could see how littered the village was with blood and dead bodies.

He turned to his men, who abruptly stopped. "You eight!" he shouted.

"Sir!"

"Split up and search the village for survivors!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the men shouted as they rode into the village, careful not to step over any bodies.

"Search high and low, in every house, understand?!"

"Sir!"

"I don't want anyone left behind here!" He turned to the remaining three. "The rest of you follow me." He rode off toward the castle, the rest of his men followed close behind. _I'm coming for you, Queen Shiehu_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yukito awoke unaware of his surroundings. He sat himself up and pain shot directly up his spin. He groaned and quickly shut his eyes as his back stiffened. He opened one eye first and looked about without moving his body. _Oh, right_, he thought, recognizing the room as the one he had been staying in.

"Touya," he said, suddenly feeling panic overcoming him. He hoped Touya would come into the room, prayed he hadn't gone away to save the Four Corner Kingdoms. Everything would be destroyed out there, including him if he interfered.

The door opened and the wizard's heart squeezed. He held his breath. "Touya," he said, his voice soft and hopeful. _Please, step inside_, he thought. _Please be you_.

But it was Sakura who stepped through the threshold and Yukito could feel the sting of tears in the corners of his eyes. He wished he had control over his own powers. If he did, he'd be able to will himself to see Touya, if he had concentrated enough, he'd be able to see Touya in his mind's eye, but the dark wizard had a hold of that ability now. All of Yukito's visions were in the hands of that _bastard_!

"You don't look too pleased to see me," Sakura said, a pleasant smile on her face. She was relieved, though. _Must be because I'm awake_, he thought.

"That's not it at all," he said sweetly with a smile. "I was just. . ."

"Expecting big brother?" she asked. She looked away and sighed. "He went off to help the other kingdoms. He said he had to do something. He just had to do something."

Yukito nodded_. Of course, he did_, he thought.

"Yu-Yukito?" she asked. He looked at her as she reached out to him. "You're crying." She wiped away his tears to his surprise.

_Tears? _He couldn't even remember the last time he shed tears. He looked at Sakura again. "He'll come home safe," she soothed. "He has to. Why would he leave behind someone as special as you?" She smiled a genuine, sweet smile that made Yukito 's tears continue. _Her heart is just as warm as yours Touya_, he thought. _Just as warm_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The king is dead, sir."

Touya stood, closing his eyes. He had been examining one of the castle attendants. The man's breathing was faint, but it was there. He was the only known survivor thus far.

"We found this in his hand," the soldier said as Touya turned around. The soldier handed Touya a stuffed bear, glad to be rid of it. The thing was dirty and its leg was almost completely torn away at the seam and an eye hung just above its nose.

It was strange enough that something like this would appear in a castle that housed no children, but what made this particular object stranger was the fact that its eyes were real.

Touya looked up, his face unfazed by the bear's eyes, or so it appeared. On the inside, Touya was reeling. He held back the need to vomit. "Were these-?"

The man nodded. "Those were the king's eyes."

The other soldier, unable to hold on, quickly turned away and vomited.

Touya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Never in his life had he experienced such a horrific thing. "This man is alive. Help him and get him safely to the horses," he saiod, gesturing toward the man on the floor.

"Yes, sir."

The man quickly went to help the other as Touya looked at the bear one more time. He placed it on the floor beside him. _I should have come earlier. If I had gotten here on time maybe I. . .maybe. . ._

"Prince Touya, sir!"

Only rookies referred to him this way. It was either "Prince Touya" or "Your Majesty", thinking it respectful to their superior. The soldiers who had worked with Touya for years found it easier (and even safe) to call Touya "sir" and he would in no way find it disrespectful or demeaning of the true high position he held as their prince and true heir to the kingdom.

Touya turned to face the rookie.

"We found the queen, your majesty!"

Touya's face changed and the rookie stopped, startled by his prince's sudden intensity. "O-out in the garden. . ."

Touya didn't even bother asking for anything else. He wanted to find the answers to the questions he wanted to ask by himself. He wouldn't believe it otherwise.

He moved quickly and in a split second he began to run toward the garden, relying on his memory to guide him. A few soldiers followed close behind, amazed and completely stunned by their prince's reaction.

When they made it outside, Touya did not hesitate. His eyes found the queen's body instantly and he continued toward her.

She lay on her stomach, her face half in the bloodied soil. He quickly checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. _She's alive_, he thought. _Barely_.

"Help me move her right-side up," he ordered, to which two men hurriedly came to his aide. "Careful!" They stood, careful not to drop her. "To the-"

A tug at his arm made him stop. He looked down. The queen smiled up at him. "You've grown a bit since the last time I saw you."

Touya gestured with his hand and the two men lowered the woman down gently into Touya's lap as he sat down. She winced a bit, but it passed as soon as she became comfortable on the ground again.

"I should have been here sooner," he said. "But I'm here now, so I'll have my men take you back while I-"

"No," Shiehu said. "These creatures were too great for us to handle on our own. Even with my gifts. My sisters will fall just as I did. You must go back, Touya. Help my mother. She is not at her best and so her powers are useless, but. . ." she coughed. She wheezed and it took her a while to regain her breath.

"Don't speak anymore," Touya advised. "I'll-"

She shook her head. "You have to know," she wheezed. "My seer was the one who told my mother to take in that girl. She knew she'd be the lost princess. This, I neglected to tell my mother. . ." Touya's eyes opened wide. In that moment he wanted to. . .He almost couldn't contain his anger, but he closed his eyes, turned away his head and took a deep breath.

"Don't speak anymore-"

"-I wasn't sure how'd she take it and-"

"-You need your rest and this isn't helping you-"

"-I should have said something sooner-"

"My men will care you back safely-"

"-If Mother had known, she'd. . ." she coughed again and heaved a great breath. She coughed once again and this time blood appeared.

"Don't-"

"Listen," she ordered. "I'm sorry I said nothing before. I should have. Then, maybe this could have been avoided." She looked at him and he watched her from the corner of his eye. "No one saw this coming. Not my seer. Not even Yukito's whose powers are legendary, but. . ." she looked up, hopeful. ". . .your sister was born with a great gift, Touya. Syaoran, too." She smiled.

"That little-!" He faced her now, but he stopped himself when he caught the warning in her face.

"Yes," she answered. "My little brother, too, though his powers were taken from him at the tnder age of three. They hindered him. He was unable to control his nightmares, something Sakura, apparently did not suffer from." She said this sadly. She coughed again, but it did not stop her. "You have to get back, help him awaken his powers. With his awakened it will trigger Sakura's and then with their powers combined, this war may come to an end."

"We'll go together then."

She shook her head. She smiled as tears escaped her eyes. "The sun sets for me here," she said. Her voice became soft. "You go."

"I won't leave without-"

"I'm much too tired," she said, ignoring him as she closed her eyes.

"Don't do that," Touya said, but her eyes remained closed. "_Don't do that_!"

A single tear slid down her cheek. When it hit the ground, everything seemed to slow and then the wind blew, rustling the trees and whistling through the grass and then everything settled again as though the earth were sighing.

Shiehu's body felt heavier in Touya's arms and he knew even before one of his men informed him that she no longer had a pulse that she was dead.

_Keep it together_, Touya, he said. He needed to stay strong. He had to.

He kissed her forehead with the same gentleness he used that first night he held his baby sister and kissed her hello. "I will save us all," he vowed. "And if I can't, I'll make sure someone else will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Queen Huanren of the Northeast Corner lifted her defense shield with a mere gesture of her hand, but it was no use. The beast was much too powerful. She ordered her men back, but they kept close in a circle around her, protecting her as she protected the. She didn't like using her gift. Her sisters were the same, but it was used only as a last resort and this was a last resort.

The thing clawed at her shield, creating cracks all over it. _This is hopeless_, she thought. Her defenses weren't usually so weak, but her gift was directly connected to her sisters. If one of them was unwell, then the others would suffer as well and Hueimei of the Southwest Corner had fallen ill some time ago and so the sisters' defenses had weakened severely.

Few people knew about this and even fewer still knew that these four sisters held a single barrier that surrounded every kingdom at all times. The North, the South, the West, the East and even their own. This was why the sisters did not like using their gifts besides upholding the barrier. It only depleted their energy, which further weakened the other sisters. This in turn would weaken the barrier, but because the barrier they were due to uphold no longer stood, they only had each other to worry about.

Up until now, no enemy was able to penetrate their shield. Only those with good in their hearts passed through unharmed. Even creatures of the underworld wouldn't have been able to come above ground. It was why everyone was so protected, which was why it was easier for enemies to slip into their barrier after Hueimei fell so ill.

The monster roared and the shield shattered and the men around her gasped. That had never happened before and then she doubled over. A sudden sharpness punctured her heart.

"Your Majesty!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as the soldier helped her stand. "Shiehu. . ."

Another man screamed as the monster dug its teeth into his arm. The others fought it with all they could, but more things advanced.

She lifted another barrier as her tears continued. "Pull back!" she said through her tears. "Pull back!"

The thing clawed at it only once and the shield shook and cracked. "Pull back now!"

The men backed away as she moved away. She couldn't stop to mourn for her sister. There was a war and she had to save her people. She had to stay strong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Queen Yelan dropped to her knees. She grabbed at her chest. A searing pain stabbed through her heart. Hot tears sprang from her eyes and she sobbed as she wheezed.

"Mother?"

Syaoran was beside her in seconds.

"You felt it, too, didn't you?"

Syaoran had felt something. It was a small, dull sharpness in his chest, but nothing as severe as what he could only imagine his mother had just felt. "Is it one of my sisters?"

She looked at him, a little disappointed that he didn't know on his own, but that wasn't his fault. She nodded. "Shiehu," she answered. "And Hueimei-"

Again: the same searing pain in her chest." She covered her mouth and closed her eyes. Her daughters were being killed one right after the other. "My babies." More tears sprang forth and this time Syaoran wrapped his arms around her. "Hueimei?"

His mother nodded.

"She's been sick," he said.

She nodded again. "She couldn't take much more." Her heart ached. She shut her eyes tight and held her son close. She never wanted to let him go. "My babies," she sobbed. "My babies!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yukito felt strange. Being nursed for and looked after in someone else's castle was something he didn't feel too comfortable with. It was different back home. He hadn't gotten sick, so there was never a need to care for him or look after him. People waited on him, but he'd much rather do things on his own or help out, much to Touya's frustration.

He smiled at the thought Touya. "When will you return, Touya?" he asked, suddenly feeling sad and lonely.

"Queen Yelan lost her daughters."

Startled, Yukito turned around. Tomoyo stood at his door. "Futeie was the last. She just. . ." Tomoyo's tears fell. "Everything is all wrong!" She looked away. "It shouldn't be this way! This war shouldn't have happened! The queen is mourning! Syaoran's broken up about his sister and his mother's pain! Sakura doesn't know what more to do! And you-" she shouted, "-you can't control your powers! And I'm. . .I'm no help at all!"

"Lady Tomoyo-"

She shook her head. "Something needs to happen, before something else does."

He nodded, firmly. "I'll see what I can do," he said. "Darco doesn't have complete control of me. He may have my visions, but he does not have everything else."

For the first time in a while, Tomoyo gleamed with hope, _real_ hope. He couldn't let her down. He wouldn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yue!" Kero shouted as he fought off the giant worm-like creature. "Get back in the castle! Spinel and I will take care of this."

Yue wielded his sword and struck down one of the undead. He watched as the thing, no longer human, withered and turned to dust before his feet. "I will stand my ground," he said firmly, lifting his sword again.

"But if you were to die, then who would be left to rule when this is over?" Spinel asked, slashing a creature in its face. "We can handle this. We have the army at our command. Stay inside. Please."

"We're fine on our own," Spinel said, slashing down a creature and fight off another.

"I will stand my ground," Yue said once more and this time there was no room for arguments. "I fight alongside you," he said. "Or no one fights."

Kero and Spineil sighed, but neither one said any more on the matter. Maybe then, they'd win this faster with his aide.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had been afraid to do something before because he feared that any use of his powers would call attention to themselves, but he had to do something now. Everyone in this castle was losing grip on themselves. Something had to happen.

Yukito took a deep breath as he spread his arms. His eyes misted and a mystical light replaced his soft eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but something hit him.

_They'll be after Eriol next_, came Yue's voice. _And then they'll come for the North_. There was a pause."

"King Yue?"

_Listen, Yukito_, he said. These _are powerful creature, but the sins of are greater power. We held them off for as long as we could, but. . ._

Silence.

"King Yue?" Yukito asked.

Only silence answered.

"King Yue?" Yukito said again. His voice was far more concerned this time, but he got no response, which could only mean that King Yue was. . .

"Yukito?" Tomoyo asked.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. "King Yue is dead."

Tomoyo eyes went wide as she placed a hand over her mouth she shook her head. "We're being picked off."

Yukito closed his eyes, held his head high, breathed in deep and then in a flash his eyes were open, misted by a white light and he called for Touya and his troops.

In an instant Touya and his men were in the room and an injured man lay in the hands of two of the soldiers.

Yukito exhaled and the light from his eyes was gone. "Touya."

The Southern Prince turned around, surprised and then he gave Yukito a lopsided grin. "You called for me?"

Yukito smiled. "I had to do something," he said. Yukito fought the urge to hug him. He had to keep strong, keep professional.

Touya nodded. "It's a good thing you called when you did."

"You saved us from a battle when could have lost," one of the other men said. "Huge. . .things with wings and no eyes, soared in the sky and were ready to swoop down and-"

Another soldier elbowed the first. "Thank you, sir," he said.

Yukito nodded.

Touya pulled him aside. Yukito suddenly noticed the blood on his armor. He must have been through a lot. Touya came close and Yukito felt his heart skip a beat. Being this close to Touya never seemed to make him feel so. ..strange, but then again he never knew how much the prince really meant to him until he thought he might actually lose him. "Queen Shiehu told me something before she. . ." he didn't want to finish that sentence. It must have been hard for him to see someone he played with in his childhood just die in front of his eyes. Yukito's heart squeezed and ached for him. He hoped Touya didn't bottle up his feelings.

"It's important," Touya finally said. "Gather everyone in the usual place and I will tell them everything." Touya took a step to move away, but Yukito stopped him.

"Let's get everyone together," Tomoyo said. "And let's get this man some help."

"Ma'am!" the soldiers replied and followed her out, but the two men in the room did not make a move. Neither one of them even realized the others were leaving.

Touya smiled. "I'm alright," he said. "I'm strong, remember?"

Yukito nodded. "Of course, prince."

Touya shook his head and sighed, exasperated. "I told you before. "Call me Touya. We've known each other for so long, it's only natural."

Yukito nodded with a smile, but said nothing more. He walked out the door as Touya watched him.

"When will you open your eyes and see?" He shook his head and went to wash the blood off his face and hands.


	19. Part 18: Are You Ready to Hear the Truth

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 18:** Are You Ready to Hear the Truth?

"That doesn't make any sense!" Queen Yelan shouted through her tears. "Why wouldn't she tell me?!"

Touya sighed. He was only repeating what he was told, though he chose not to say anything about the brat's powers. He'd ask the queen about that later. For now he'd keep the little prince close.

He looked at the queen again. She was obviously distraught, but who really knew what her daughter was thinking. Her thoughts were never rational. He hoped she'd grow out of that as she grew older, but apparently she did not. Her thought process was different and no one really understood it. Then again, maybe they were just making too much of a big deal about it. Did it really matter what she was thinking at the time? They had more important matters to attend to now.

"Maybe she felt she was protecting you," Yukito suggested.

"Whatever the case may be," Touya continued, "it doesn't change what's heading our way. Our enemies are coming and they're coming fast."

"We have to start setting men up beyond the gates," King Fujitaka said as he paced. "We have to make sure they do not get in the village. These people cannot be harmed."

Touya nodded firmly. He turned and began walking out of the room. "I will split the men up into groups and set them up around the castle walls and further out. We should be covered from all sides. As soon as the other troops get back, inform them and send them to me."

"Takashi didn't come back with you, Prince Touya?"

Touya turned. One of the young girls looked up at him hopefully. "He went with you."

Touya barely took notice of the boy after they left the castle, but he was in one of the other groups he had sent off. "I sent him to the Northeast with some other soldiers."

The girl looked away, tears in her eyes. Touya shifted in his place just the slightest bit, but he knew Yukito caught it. He could feel the wizard's smiling eyes on him. A girl in tears always made Touya uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "I'm sure he'll come back safely," he tried to assure her, looking away. "He's a strong kid."

The girl looked up, smiling. "He is strong," she agreed, wiping her eyes.

Touya looked at her from the corner of his eyes and nodded carefully and then he walked off. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to put up with any more of that.

"Good work there, prince," Yukito said. "Your comforting skills are improving, but maybe you could try to be a little gentler next time."

Touya shook his head and headed for the door, with Yukito following behind. He stopped only inches from the door. "Syaoran."

The boy looked up.

"Follow me." With that he walked out of the room, leaving everyone who lingered baffled. Even Yukito could not make sense of it. He hovered by the door, but Syaoran stood and excused himself. He looked to Yukito for an answer, but Yukito had nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sins met in the very core of the kingdoms. Each had their own story, taking great enjoyment in what they had to offer for the others' entertainment.

Each kingdom met its fate and now only one was left standing, but soon enough it too would fall.

It was so exciting! One more battle, one more _big_ battle and it would all come crumbling down.

"How did you fair?" Veternus asked, his half lidded eyes on his leader. He was thicker than the rest. Not fat exactly, but thicker. Veternus' short, black hair rustled in the breeze as Decus grinned.

"How do you think I did, my lazy friend?" Decus' pride could have been taken as cocky arrogance.

Veternus, or better known as sloth of the seven sins, walked on, his half lidded eyes looking away. "Really well, I guess."

"We should hurry this up," one of the others sins said. He looked around, his eyes hungry. He was obviously looking for something to eat. His thin frame looked almost frail, but his bald head glistened with fresh blood.

"The blood on your bald head is fresh?" Ira said, his voice indicating all the anger his eyes could not. The rag around his eyes blew in the soft breeze as he turned away from the gluttonous beast. He was thin, which could only mean that he was hungry, but that thing was like a void. He appeared thin only when his body had devowered everything he held in his stomach and even his own body fat. This actually happened a lot. He'd eat his fat if there wasn't anything else to feed on, but the stupid thing had just eaten and already he had to eat away at his body fat. It made Ira sick to his stomach. How could anyone eat so much?

"He could say the same about your anger, 'Wrath'," the lustful one said, another horrible sin: lust. He'd roll his eyes if he could. "'How could anyone be so angry?'" she asked, mocking him.

He snarled, his teeth showing. In seconds she was beside him, her long fingers touching his chin. Her nails softly caressed his dead skin. "You know," she said, "a man in control is sexy."

For a moment Ira didn't know what to say. He was surprised and maybe if he were still really alive he'd even blush, but then his blood boiled. He tore away from her and pushed her hard. "Don't you touch me, you-"

"Ooh!" she said. "A man not in control is sexy, too." She winked at him and it sent him over the edge. He roared and smashed a nearby tree. "A strong man is _also_ sexy!" she shouted after him as he walked off in a rage. He words only further fueled his anger.

"He'll really turn on you one day, Salacis," the child said.

"Stop fooling around," Decus said. "I want this fight to begin soon." He grinned as he continued forward toward the Northern Kingdom, their last stop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was strange enough that Touya had even spoken something other than an insult to him, but now the southern prince had Syaoran following him about as he gave his men and even the castle guards orders.

"What am I doing here?" he wanted to ask, but thought better of it. It would only further the rift between them and it would hurt Sakura. She wanted them to get along, he knew that much. Touya was her brother after all and Syaoran. . .well, he was becoming quite close to the southern princess. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

"Kid," Touya said.

When he did not reply, Yukito, in a gentle voice said, "Prince Syaoran. . .I believe he means you."

Syaoran looked to Touya who watched the castle guards and his men disperse. "How well do you know the sword?"

Syaoran stared at him, confused. What did that have to do with anything? He opened his mouth to argue with the idiot prince, but Yukito nudged him gently and gave him a wavering smile to suggest otherwise.

The young prince looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well enough," he answered.

Touya eyed him. "Not enough, then," he replied after a short pause, looking away.

"I know enough!" Syaoran argued, forgetting himself.

"Just to get you by," Touya countered. "And that won't be enough for what's headed our way." Touya stared out beyond the castle gates, beyond the village. "This is not a game."

"I know that!" Syaoran said angrily.

The breeze picked up and Touya's cloak lifted about him. "Then I'll teach you what I know in the small amount of time we have," he said turning to the young prince, but it wasn't an offer. It wasn't an order either, but his voice was firm which was why Syaoran had no idea what to make of it. He could only agree. Touya left him no choice. There was something in his voice that suggested he not argue.

"Y-yes," Syaoran said carefully.

"I won't go easy on you," Touya said. "And we won't stop training until I say we do, understand?"

Syaoran was not too sure about it, but he already agreed, so he couldn't disagree. "Alright," he began. "When do we start?"

Touya smirked. He snapped his fingers and a guard rushed over. Syaoran vaguely wondered where he had come from, but he had little time to think more on it.

Touya lifted his hand and the guard placed a sword in the palm of his hand. Touya then quickly tossed the unsheathed sword at Syaoran.

"Whoa!" the young prince shouted as he rushed to catch it before the blade hit his foot. His hand caught the blade and he winced, but he didn't let go of it.

"Prince Syaoran!" Yukito exclaimed. "Prince Touya!" he turned to Touya angrily.

"What is wrong with you?!" Syaoran shouted. "This thing is unsheathed!"

"Are you alright, your majesty?" the guard asked, concerned.

"I said I wasn't going to go easy on you, so don't expect my sympathy," Touya said.

"Why, you-"

Touya removed his own sword from its hilt. "We start now!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura watched as Syaoran and Touya sparred. At first she thought that they were finally coming to blows, but then she realized that Touya was amused. He was enjoying himself and Syaoran was working hard. They weren't fighting, she finally figured and the more she watched them, the more she came to see that they were in the midst of training.

"Are you worried?"

Sakura turned around. Tomoyo stood at her door, looking lovely as always.

Sakura looked out her window again. She was always worried. "He's tired," she said. "And he's got a cut above his right eye."

"Hm." Tomoyo walked toward the window and peered out into the garden where Touya and Syaoran trained. She took a good look at Syaoran who looked battered and beaten, but he still moved with a strength and speed that was beyond amazing. He was learning quickly. She smiled. "Touya is strict, but he's doing well as a sensei."

Sakura looked a little unsure. "He needs to rest soon," she said, referring to Syaoran. "Maybe I should-"

Tomoyo gestured out the window and Sakura watched a worn out Syaoran move swiftly, blocking Touya's movements. He had become stronger, faster. How was that even possible?

"Syaoran was always able to learn things faster than the normal person," Tomoyo explained. She paused for a moment and then she said, "He has gifts locked away that could help win this war, you know?"

Sakura stared at Tomoyo, surprised by her words.

"I believe that's why Touya has taken him under his wing," Tomoyo continued. She laughed a little. "He must have found out from one of the sisters. He hopes to unlock that power that slumbers within Syaoran."

Sakura looked out the window once more. Syaoran possessed gifts that could help them win this war? "H-how were-?"

"If you sit," Tomoyo began as she gently pulled Sakura away from the window, "I will explain everything. You play quite a part in this too, my dear princess."

Sakura stared at her. What was going on? Tomoyo simply smiled. "Are you ready to hear the truth?"

Sakura nodded hesitantly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Touya found his opening. He lifted his sword and with one swift move, the sword came down on Syaoran's sword, tearing it away from his hand. Syaoran stepped back, holding his wrist as Touya stood straight. He took one look at the boy and turned away. "We're done here."

"That's it?" Syaoran asked. "I'm not done. I can still-"

"Rest," Touya said. "We will resume in the morning. Be ready by dawn." He walked toward the doors leading inside the castle and stopped just before entering and said, "Make sure you get your wounds taken care of before going to bed. And. . .assure Sakura that you're fine. She was watching from her room."

"Huh?" Syaoran looked up, but Sakura wasn't there. Had she really been watching? He looked to Touya again, but he was gone. Yukito, too.

"Come, sire," a guard said. We'll get you medical attention.

"Y-yes, thank you," he said, allowing the guard to lead him away.

Not too far ahead, Touya and Yukito walked through the corridors of the castle. Yukito smiled. "That was quite nice of you, your majesty," he said. "Won't you be bothered that he and Sakura will be-"

"Stop calling me 'your majesty' and 'prince' and whatnot," Touya argued, ignoring everything else Yukito said, which took the wizard by surprise. "How many more times do I have to repeat myself?"

Yukito opened his mouth to defend himself, but instead he apologized.

Touya sighed. "You don't have to apologize," he said. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes, your-"

Touya turned and eyed him, cutting Yukito off. "T-Touya."

Touya smirked. "Better." He turned around and walked further into the castle. "And, of course, I don't like the fact that they're so close, but they each hold the key to unlocking the powers they each posses. I have to trust that they can get along without doing. . .unspeakable things."

Yukito fought a laugh. "Of course."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Queen Yelan and King Fujitaka sat up on the thrown, engaged in conversation. This war was weighting heavily on all of them and they had to be prepared for anything now. Their enemies could arrive at any moment. They spoke of strategies and plans, ideas and last resorts.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Touya said as he approached the two. "But I have to ask you about Syaoran, Queen Yelan."

The queen looked at him. "Ask me?"

Touya looked at her suspiciously. "What happened to the kid's powers?"

She didn't seem surprised at all to hear the question, but Fujitaka looked concerned. "Touya, it would be best if you-"

"It's okay," Yelan said. She took a deep breath and began, "When Syaoran was born, the earth itself seemed to quack with life. We all felt the gentle vibrations in the castle. The birds chirped, the sun brightened, the wind blew and the earth seemed to breathe in deep, awakening from a long slumber." Yelan recalled the day as if it were yesterday. She thought tenderly on the memory.

Touya watched her and listened intently. It sounded like the day Sakura had been born. Though, when Sakura was born, the earth trembled with. . .fear, or so it seemed at the time to Touya. He was young and the feeling of the earth moving beneath his feet had scared him. That was probably why he connected the two things together. He did not admit to anyone, but Yukito knew. He was the only one who did.

"But as a child he had the unique ability to see apparitions and ghosts," she went on. "Most were harmless. He would play with those who'd play with him, but there were others that came, hideous in their deaths. They'd come to him at night, whisper in his ear and appear before him when he opened his eyes. His terror-filled screams would wake me. I'd find him cowering in the corner of his room, his sheets over his head.

"He'd have nightmares almost every night. Sometimes these nightmares were violent and pretty soon his fear began to cripple him." She swallowed hard, the memories plaguing her. "One night one grew so angry with him that it lashed out. When I heard him screaming, I awoke and I ran to him, but the door wouldn't open." Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. The memory was as painful as an open wound.

"I tried with all my might to open that door, but I couldn't and inside his room, he screamed and screamed. I could hear the struggle through the door, glass breaking, things falling.

"I kept trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. My husband couldn't even open the door. It took him and five other men to finally break that door down. Syaoran was a mess on his bed. His face stained with blood, his arm twisted, his legs bruised. He-" she choked on the thump in her throat. "Till this day I don't know what happened exactly. Syaoran wouldn't answer any of my questions the following day and soon he began to force the memories out of his mind. He was too young then to remember it now, but for a long time after that, he'd cry every time night fell and for a year he would not dare enter his own room."

Touya took this in. He wasn't sure how to react, but he pushed forward. "How did you resolve this?"

She took a deep breath. "I had called upon a wizard to help keep the spirits at bay after the incident. For a year as he slept in my room, nothing came to him, so I thought it best that he return to his own room. He was hesitant at first, but when he realized nothing was there, he stayed the night, but. . ." she paused, tears filling her eyes again. "Later that night it happened again. The same exact thing. Whatever it was, trapped him inside with it, but this time it seemed angrier, stronger as though it had built its strength and waited. Six men were not enough to break down the door. For hours people tried and Syaoran continued to scream, it wouldn't let him give into unconsciousness either. Finally, after four hours, my husband and nine other men broke through the door. Syaoran was near death. He had lost so much blood, his little eyes were glazed over and his voice was like a whisper of a breeze when he called out to me." Her voice quivered as she spoke.

The woman sobbed on her thrown. "I called for the wizard again and asked him, begged him to bind this _gift_ from the devil of his, but he told me that if he were to bind this gift, this _curse_, rather, than he would have to bind his others because they were all connected. I didn't hesitate and the wizard obliged.

"Syaoran's curse was bound and his others along with it," Yelan said.

"This wizard," Yukito began, "Did he tell you how to reverse it?"

"I never asked," Yelan said, "But he did tell me once that if I ever wanted my son to have his gifts back, then I was to call upon him again and he could reverse the spell he had placed on him." She shook her head. "I never called upon him again for that and he died not two years later. He was the only one, he said, who could reverse the spell."

"Who was he, this wizard?" Touya asked.

"Clow Reed," Yukito replied.

Yelan nodded. "How did you-?"

"He was the only one powerful enough to bind another's powers," Yukito answered. He turned to Touya. "Now what?"

"You can't do anything?" the southern prince asked.

"I'm not nearly as gifted as he was," the wizard replied. "My magic may be strong, but I don't compare to Clow Reed." He shifted his eyes. "No one does."

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Touya asked.

"What's going on?" Yelan asked.

"We can only pray that Sakura can unlock them when she awakens," Yukito said.

Touya sighed. "Let's go then," he said.

"Where to?"

"To bed."

Yukito stopped. He could feel his heart in his throat. "T-to bed?"

Touya didn't even turn around. "We each need our sleep. We can talk about this on our way to our own bedrooms."

Yukito nodded, relieved and a little disappointed at the same time. "Of course," he said.

"What did you think I meant?" Touya asked as he turned to face him.

Yukito fought a blush as he shook his head.

Touya said nothing and turned away. He smirked as he continued forward. He hadn't been aware of how much fun it was to tease Yukito this way. They had to win this war, so that he could continue this way with Yukito and everyone else in this castle.

"What's going on?" Yelan asked again as the others walked away.

"Let them be," Fujitaka said. "I think I know what they are up to, but I'll make them explain in the morning. For now let them have their rest."


	20. Part 19: I’ve Waited for This

**Part 19**: I've Waited for This

There was a soft knock at the door, but Sakura couldn't hear it.

_You possess a great ability, Sakura_, Tomoyo had said. _Of course, no one knows what that ability is, all we know is that it can help stop this war. Syaoran also possesses a great ability, one that rivals with your own. Together, the two of you are unstoppable_.

Could all this be true? Could she really be capable of possessing such a strength?

"Sakura?"

Still she could not hear. Her thoughts were elsewhere as she stared into the night sky. _Why was I not aware of this? Wouldn't I have experienced some of that power as I grew up?_ It just didn't seem to make any sense to her at all.

A gentle hand rested itself on Sakura's shoulder. She jumped, screaming as she turned. She lost her footing and could feel herself falling. . .falling. . .

"_Sakura!_" Strong hands pulled her back inside and away from the window. She held on tight even when she was far from the window. Tears squeezed out of her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded. She found comfort in the voice that soothed her and the hands that comforted her. She noticed one bandaged hand and realized it was Syaoran. She looked up quickly only to find him staring into her eyes. Another bandage covered the cut above his eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

She nodded as she blushed. "It's okay," she said. "I should have been more careful."

He shook his head. "I was at fault." He looked at her with his soft eyes and pulled away from her. The warmth wrapped around her slipped away as Syaoran nervously pulled away. "I came to assure you that I'm okay."

She looked at him, studying his injuries. "Touya said you were watching from your window," he said gesturing toward the said window.

Sakura fought a blush as she nodded. She didn't think either one of them would be able to see her_. I have to be more careful_, she thought. She nodded. "I-I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Don't apologize," he said, his cheeks changing color. "I wasn't even aware until Touya mentioned it." He paused for a moment and there was an awkward silence between them.

"Anyway," he continued, "I just wanted to let you know I'm alright." He turned to walk away, but Sakura's gentle voice stopped him.

"What about your hand?" she asked. "Does it still hurt?"

Syaoran looked at it and shook his head. He smiled at her. "It's a little sore and the cut itches, but its okay now."

She nodded, relieved and smiled. "That's good."

Neither one of them knew what to say next. It was a little awkward, but Syaoran broke the ice. "Well, it's getting late," he said. "Um. . .you should rest a little bit. I think we could all use some rest. I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow." He sighed. "More hard training."

"You're doing well," she said, smiling genuinely. "You're a very fast learner."

Syaoran said nothing. He only stared, his eyes opening wide.

"I-I mean, I don't know much, b-but from what I saw a-and from what Tomoyo said-"

Syaoran ran toward her and her breath caught, but he dashed passed her and straight toward the window. She turned around and her eyes immediately caught sight of what Syaoran had been looking at. Huge clouds rose up in the distance and a soft rumble made the sky tremble.

Sakura took Syaoran by the hand.

"They're here," he breathed, his voice faint.

Sakura knew exactly what he meant. She swallowed hard. This was it.

She inched closer to Syaoran, wanting nothing more than to be buried in that comfort he had given her just before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They're too many, sir!" one soldier shouted as he slashed a worm-like creature down. The thing tumbled to the ground in a heap, creating a huge cloud of dirt as it fell.

"Have faith," the Silver Knight said, but then another creature raced toward them, one with long legs, an ugly face and small arms. It looked like a tall bird without wings mixed with a rabbit. It shrieked as it ran toward them. The Silver Knight swiftly swung his sword and the animal went down.

"Th-thank you, sir," the soldier said.

The Silver Knight nodded. "Now go on," he ordered. "Find the Bronze Knight, warn him." He cut down another creature. "I don't think we'll be able to keep them from entering the village."

A familiar screech swirled around him. He could feel something coming sipping from his ears. He touched his fingers to the soft skin on his ear lobes and then looked at his fingers. . .blood. He looked up. The flying beast appeared, a familiar figure riding on its back.

"Silver Knight!" the man exclaimed as though they were old companions. "It's great to see you again!" He jumped off the thing's back and landed on his feet. He stood and whistled. The creature in the sky screeched again, louder, making the Silver Knight wince and then it came swooping down, but the sound had rendered him still. He could barely hear the others calling to him. The sound of the creatures wailing was too loud. As he looked around he noticed that no one else seemed to be affected by the sound. Why couldn't anyone else hear its piercing screams?

His eyes began to bleed and the blood blurred his vision. He didn't see who it was, but someone stepped in at the last second and took the creature down. The thing stood again, only to be slashed once more.

"You go on, sir." It was the same soldier from before, the one the Silver Knight had ordered to find the Bronze Knight. "You find your brother. We'll stay behind and keep them away for as long as we can."

"What faithful servants you have, dead Knight," came a woman's voice. Another sin. She sounded familiar as well. "I wonder where they get that from."

"We all fight along side the Silver Knight loyally and faithful because those are the qualities he taught us," the soldier defended.

"I apologize for disobeying orders, sir," the soldier said, standing protectively in front of his superior. "And I apologize for telling you what to do, but go now. I don't know who long we can hold them off, but we'll do everything we can."

The Silver Knight bowed. "Thank you," he whispered, to which the soldier nodded and then the Silver Knight was off. Lucky for him he knew his way around the woods. He could walk through this entire area with his eyes closed and find his way into the village without a scratch on him.

You all better survive!" he shouted before he walked on.

Sir!" his men replied, but some voices were missing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran and Sakura burst through Touya's bedroom door, hand-in-hand. Fresh out of the tub, Touya had been ready for bed, but now the little twerp and his sister were in his room. _Holding hands_ no less!

"They're here," Syaoran said, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I saw them," Sakura confirmed. "They must be fighting in the Silver Knight's perimeter right now."

Touya moved quickly. "Then we don't have much time before they get here. Let's hope that the Silver Knight and his men can hold them off for a long time before they get to the Bronze Knight."

He turned to the two. "Get ready," he said to Syaoran. "Put on your armor, get your sword and prepare yourself."

Syaoran nodded. He ran out the door, still holding Sakura's hand. Touya quickly removed the towel from around his hips and put on some clothes. He moved across the room and put on his armor and took his sword. They had arrived much sooner than he had anticipated, but they were prepared enough. They'd have to be.

He sheathed his sword just as Yukito came into the room, dressed and ready to go. "You were quick."

"I heard," Yukito said. "Are we ready?"

"As ready as we can be," Touya answered. "Wake my father, let him know."

Yukito nodded. "And Yukito." The wizard stopped. "I don't want you to come with me, you hear?"

"But I-"

"Protect my sister and my father and everyone else from inside the castle. Put up a barrier if you have to, but do not come along."

Yukito was speechless. How on earth did he expect him to stay? The two of them had gone everywhere together since they were young. Yukito was his right hand man! Touya needed him out there in battle. They made a fearsome team! He opened his mouth to protest, but Touya beat him to it.

"Do not disobey me!" he demanded. "It's an order!"

Yukito was taken aback. Never ever had Touya raised his voice at him. For as long as they were able to speak, Touya kept his voice calm and low while taking to him, but this. . .Yukito straightened himself and looked at Touya. He bowed. "Of course, your highness," he said and then he stood up. "I am to stay behind."

Touya looked at the wizard, not knowing what to say. He was surprised and angered by the other man's reaction. He knew Yukito would be unhappy about it, but he didn't think he'd react _this_ way. Touya hated the way Yukito talked in formalities, like they had never grown up together as though they were simply prince and subordinate. Yukito knew this very well, which was why he was so intent on speaking that way at the moment.

Yuktio glanced at him one last time and then walked away.

Touya massaged his forehead with one hand and then he threw his helmet across the room. What the hell was with that?

"Lover's quarrel?"

Touya looked up. Nakura stood at his door. She looked a little nervous. "He just wants to be out there, protecting you, you know?"

Touya went for his helmet. "I don't need protection," he said as he picked up his helmet and put it on.

Nakura took a step forward. "Everyone needs to be protected once in a while," she argued. "You've always had him beside you in battle, everywhere. This should not make a difference."

"It does!" Touya shouted. "Because this war is not like any battle we've fought before. This one is far more serious! Six kingdoms,_ six_ have fallen and everyone who lived there is dead! I will not let Yukito die the way they all did, you understand? I will not let them touch him!" His voice was fierce. He reminded Nakura of a roaring lion, ready to defend itself if the enemy decided to pounce.

He moved around her and headed out. She ran after him. "Well, you need his protection just as much as he needs yours!" she shouted, her throat raw. Touya stopped. "It's why the two of you are such a revered team out on the field of battle. You protect each other from all harm! Your teamwork inspires those around you! Do not deprive your men of that! Your teamwork is what makes them strive for glory!"

Touya said nothing, he simply continued forward. "Touya!" Nakura shouted. "_Touyaaaaa_!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Silver Knight stepped through the village. A woman, who was walking back to her house saw him and quickly went to him. She helped him to her home. "I have to find the Bronze Knight. I have to-"

Another man ran toward him with the Bronze Knight right beside him. He must have seen the Silver Knight as he struggled to make his way toward the village.

The Bronze Knight dropped to one knee. "What happened?"

"They're here," the Silver knight said as the woman rushed to grab a wet cloth. She came back and gently removed the blood from his face. "The others are fighting them now." He shook his head.

"Sit still," the woman said and she held his chin. She wiped off the blood from the side of his face and took a great deal of care in and around his ear as she wiped away the blood, but still he winced.

"They won't last much longer. Many were already down by the time I left," the Silver Knight explained. He threw his head back and covered his eyes with his arm. Before his vision blurred he caught sight of one of his men who had been slain, another who had been slaughtered, and another who had been gutted.

"Stop moving!" the woman scolded. She removed his arm from his eyes and paused. Her touch became gentler, softer as she wiped away the tears that mingled with his blood. She didn't seem troubled at all by the sight of the blood in his eyes either.

The Bronze Knight stood. One of his men stood right behind him, beside the villager who had gone to find the Bronze Knight. "Gather the others and bring them all here."

"Yes, sir!" the man said and then he was off.

"Stay here for a bit, okay?"

The Bronze Knight began to walk toward the door, but a hand pulled him back. "I'll go warn Kei," the Silver Knight began, "and then I'll be back to help you. I promise."

The Bronze Knight nodded. "Go quickly. Hopefully, your men will be able to hold them off till you get back."

The Silver Knight nodded and then the Bronze Knight left.

"Will we be safe?" the woman asked as she rinsed the bloody cloth in a small bowl.

The Silver Knight lifted his head. Villagers crowded around outside. A woman held her baby in her arms, children clung to their mothers and fathers, the elderly soothed their grown children and the grandchildren. "Yes," he promised. "I will protect you all with my life."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Is everyone accounted for?" the Silver Knight asked as the large crowd waited about. Many of the town's people nodded, others looked about.

"Is everyone accounted for?" he repeated, his voice louder.

"Yes!" everyone replied.

He nodded. "Okay," he said. "Follow me." He walked quickly and the others followed him. He knew exactly where to go. There was only one place safe enough for them to stay while this war went on. And when the enemy invaded the village, there would be no villagers there. They would all be on their way out of the kingdom.

He came to the side of the castle and pulled away some of the brush. A wooden door lay hidden beneath the shrubs.

The people gasped behind him. "I wanna see, I wanna see!" a little boy shouted behind him. His mother hushed him. He sighed, exasperated as he looked at the lock. He didn't have a key for that. He turned around and everyone had their eyes on him. Each hopeful face tore through his heart. How could he tell them to turn away just because there was no way of getting them inside? He had to do something. He had to protect these people.

"Step back, please," he said as he unsheathed his sword. He took a deep breath and lifted his sword and with one mighty swing, the lock broke.

Light cheers erupted behind him. Quickly he removed the last remains of the lock and opened the door. He looked to the villagers and ushered them inside. The mothers and children went in first. As soon as everyone was inside, the Silver Knight began to close the door.

"Wait!" one man shouted.

The Knight looked at him.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Just walk all the way down and stick together. At the very end will be another door. You'll need to force it open, but you can do it if you try and then you'll safe."

The villagers crowded around, thanking him, praising him.

"Don't waste time," he said. "Go now!"

The villagers began to move, but one little girl pulled away from her mother. She lifted her hands and reached out toward the knight as her mother called to her. The little girl opened her hands, revealing a smooth, heart-shaped stone that hung from a piece of string. "For you, big brother," she said. The knight reached down and gently took the stone.

"Thank you," he said. "I'll cherish it." He smiled and she beamed.

Her mother called her once more and she rushed off. The Silver Knight closed the door and covered it up again. The enemy's wouldn't bother looking for it. They didn't even know about the secret passage way and the villagers weren't who they were looking for, anyway.

He placed the string around his neck and let the heart-shaped stone hang over his armor before protectively hiding it beneath the armor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sir!" a soldier shouted. "They're headed here!"

The Bronze Knight turned around. _You're men couldn't take them on for very long, little brother_. "Be ready!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" A line formed in front of him, a formation, a strong front line. Another group of men scattered behind him, the second wave.

The flying creatures were sighted first or rather _heard_ first. They all felt the trembling next and most of the soldiers (if not all of them) looked at the ground.

"Keep your eyes on the enemy!" the Bronze Knight ordered. What the hell where they doing?!

One of the flying creatures shrilled, piercing their ears and swooped down and picked off one of the men from the front line. He screamed and struggled against the animal. Some of the men could feel light drops on their faces: blood from the man's shoulder. Another soldier shouted as he watched the creature tear away at his companion's flesh. He watched as the thing tossed hi friend in the air and caught the man's head between its large teeth. The sound of the man's neck snapping made almost the entire group wince.

"Focus!" the Bronze Knight shouted. He didn't want to keep that in mind right now. He hoped he wasn't being to cruel, but he had an entire village to save.

A loud _swoosh_ sounded above them as another creature flapped its wings, its shrill cries piercing. Then the body of the soldier came down in a heap, knocking down three of the soldiers in the front line. A few of the men screamed, surprised as they moved away, breaking the formation. One man vomited after he looked at his former soldier. His head was sloppily torn off completely and the giant teeth marks in his shoulder revealed crushed bones and damaged muscles.

"_Focus!_" the Bronze Knight repeated.

The trembling startled them again. It had gotten stronger. Suddenly, a huge worm-like thing sprang from the earth, its mouth wide open. It shrieked and some of the men scattered. It came down and broke through the earth again, taking with it a couple of soldiers who struggled to move away.

Something inhuman laughed at the sight and the Bronze Knight turned. The full set of sins stood only ten feet away from him. Their leader smiled and waved as though he were greeting a long time friend. "It's nice to see you again, Sir Bronze," he said.

The Bronze Knight did not miss a beat. He removed his sword from the sheath. He set his feet right and pointed his sword at the tall sin. "I've waited for this," he said.

"As have I," the prideful one said as he set himself as the knight had done. Both men faced each other prepared for battle in their stances. The Bronze Knight moved first. He raced toward the man and the sins' leader moved toward him. He blocked the Bronze Knight's sword with his own arm. He smiled into the Knight's face.

"Did that excite you?" he asked as the ends of the rags around his face swayed in the breeze.

The Bronze Knight said nothing. "I bet you're impressed," Decus said. "Everyone is-"

"It is most-" Decus leaned forward, brightening "-_un_impressive," the Bronze Knight said as he pushed away.

"Oh, no," one of the women said. "He takes pride in being able to block a sword with his own arm."

"He takes pride in _everything_ he does," the other man said, looking angry and annoyed.

"I-it's good to have a little pride," the small child muttered.

"I'll rip your head off!" Decus shouted as he came at the Bronze Knight again, but the Knight was quick. He stepped aside, avoiding the hit completely.

"Now," the Bronze Knight said. "Let's try this again."


	21. Part 20: This Was War

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. It's been too long and I feel terrible about it. The fic is coming to an end (I feel it) and I just can't seem to get rid of this horrible writer's block for this story. I get stuck so often. I know exactly how I want to end it, but I have no idea how to get there. Sigh. Anyway, here's another installment. It's a bit longer than the last one, my way of apologizing for taking so long to get out a new chapter. Enjoy.

**Part 20: **This Was War

Their job was easy: guard the entrance to the castle. They opened the doors for the invited and turned the rest away, unless told otherwise. This was the order given to them by the man in charge: The Crimson Knight.

And it did not escape them that a war was waging. They could hear the screams and explosions from where they stood. They knew it was inching closer and closer and they knew they would soon be consumed by all the bloodshed and violence, which was why they were ready for anything.

For now, they guarded the doors.

Suddenly, the Silver Knight appeared before them, out of breath and in a hurry.

"Sir!" the guards said, backs straight.

"I have to get inside," the knight said.

Immediately the guards opened the doors to the castle and they could barely utter another would before the Silver Knight rushed inside.

For a moment the guards watched after the Silver Knight. Wondering just how much longer before the war was on their doorstep. They knew it couldn't be much longer because the Silver Knight was here to see the Crimson Knight and that could only mean that the war was far more than he and the honorable Bronze Knight could handle.

* * *

Touya, his soldiers, and Syaoran were assembled inside the castle. Everyone was armed and ready. All they needed now were their instructions.

Touya did not even need to speak. He lifted his right hand and held it slightly to his right and with a swift motion of his hand, half of the soldiers simultaneously took a step to their left and then he nodded to the group to his left, to which they nodded back. Even Takashi who stood with the crowd, moved along with them.

Syaoran was impressed, but he was not about to let the Southern Prince know that.

Just then the Silver Knight pushed his way through the crowd, not even bothering with any apologies.

Syaoran watched after him. "Something must be wrong," he said. Something must be _horribly _wrong. He could not contain his concern.

Touya looked at the younger prince; his eyes narrowed just the slightest, scrutinizing him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because the Silver Knight is rushing off to the Crimson Knight," Syaoran explained as he looked back at him. "The Silver Knight would not see him during a battle unless it was urgent."

Touya thought about that for a moment and then said, "Well, don't worry about that. We don't have-"

Screams suddenly broke Touya's thoughts and then there was the sound of glass shattering and then only more screams.

"Sakura," Touya and Syaoran said immediately recognizing one of the voices. They ran to the throne room where the screaming had come from.

They could hear the loud screeching of a bird and Sakura's sobs. There were a few scattered screams just before Touya and Syaoran burst through the door, Touya's soldiers close behind. Yukito was already there, forcing the giant bird-like creature away from the shattered window with a force field. He stood protectively in front of everyone as he pushed the monster away.

"Protect them all!" Touya ordered and his men quickly moved towards the crowd in the thrown room. They held everyone back as they formed a protective semi-circle around the group.

Sakura was in Nakura's comforting arms as she sobbed. Her eyes remained on the Bronze Knight, who lay on the floor, his helmet torn from his head, his face bloody, and his armor torn and misshapen on his body. Glass was scattered all over him and all around the room.

A booming laughter came from the window and Touya noticed one of the sins on the creature's back: the leader, Decus. He looked pretty beat himself, but he remained strong.

"Ah, Prince Touya," he said. "I hope you prove to be more of a challenge than your bronze friend." His smile was maliciously mischievous and then the bird-like thing flew for the window. Sakura screamed again, but Yukito was fast. He blew the creature away with one quick and forceful blast. The creature gave a tortured howl as its wing snapped from the force of the blast. It spiraled down, taking its master with it.

Yukito took a deep breath and closed his eyes as his hand, palm open, lifted. He said a small chant and then turned to face the crowd. "I've put up a barrier, but it won't hold for long," he said.

"Good," Touya said. "Now, what happened?"

Yukito opened his mouth to speak, but Nakura spoke first. "The thing was just suddenly at the window!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. She continued to use her hands as she spoke excitedly. "The Bronze Knight was in its mouth and then he just hurled him through how window!"

The Silver and Crimson Knights entered the room just as the Bronze Knight began to stir. Nakura took Sakura in her arms again, startled by the sudden intrusion. As soon as the knights saw their brother on the floor, they rushed to him.

"What happened?" the Crimson Knight demanded, looking about the room. Everyone became a suspect in his angry eyes.

"Brother?" the Silver Knight said as he leaned over the bloody and battered Bronze Knight. He could feel the tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "What happened to you?"

"Bring some warm water and clean towels!" Tomoyo shouted and Naoka quickly ran for the kitchen as Tomoyo made her way to the Bronze Knight, but the Crimson Knight stepped in front of her, keeping himself firmly planted between her and the Bronze Knight.

"Don't come near him," he growled.

"I'm going to check for a pulse," she said, her heart racing. She was scared and she had every right to be. The Crimson Knight looked at her with eyes craving for blood. He wanted revenge and no one was free of suspicion from him at the moment. "I won't-"

The Crimson Knight shook his head. It was obvious that he was not about to let anyone near him.

"At least let Yukito heal him!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "He needs help!"

"Kei," came a soft, strained voice.

"Oh, Tsuyo!" the Silver Knight said. The Crimson Knight turned to see his fellow knight attempting a smile.

"It's alright," the Bronze Knight said. "Just let them pass."

The Silver Knight turned to the Crimson Knight and nodded. "It's okay," he said.

The Crimson Knight grudgingly stepped aside and allowed Tomoyo through. She bowed to him and then quickly made her way to the fallen knight. "How are you feeling?"

The Bronze Knight smiled weakly. "Not too good, to be honest." He attempted to sit, but he let out a terrible cry. He winced as he lay back down, holding his side. "My ribs are broken," he said.

Yukito quickly sat beside Tomoyo. He pressed his fingers into the Bronze Knight's side and the knight winced at his touch. Yukito looked at him. "Three are broken and one of them is broken in two places."

Naoka came and handed Tomoyo the wet towels and then she stepped back.

Tomoyo cleaned the knight's face and neck, until the blood was all washed away. "You can heal it right?" she asked as she looked at the wizard.

Yukito sighed. "I'm afraid I can not fully heal him," he said.

"What are saying?" Touya said, stepping forward, ignoring the sot growls from the Crimson Knight. "You can heal him, Yukito. You have the power."

Yukito bowed his head at his prince, their eyes never meeting. This infuriated Touya, but he did not say anything. "I'm afraid I can't," he said. "It seems that with my seeing abilities being controlled, my other abilities are weakened."

"Are you sure?" King Fujitaka asked.

Yukito nodded.

"I first noticed when I healed the Silver Knight," he replied. "It took me longer than it should have to heal his wounds and then when I was hit with those horrible visions, I was severely weakened. I can usually heal myself very well, but I could not."

Touya approached the wizard and grabbed his arm, lifting him up off the floor. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked harshly and his eyes narrowed.

Yukito was startled, but he did not look at him. "I didn't want anyone to worry about something as unimportant as-"

Touya tugged on his arm, getting Yukito's full attention. "You are _vital_," he said, his eyes were firm and his voice was fiercely serious. They stood there like that for a moment, forgetting where they were.

"Then I will help you," Queen Yelan said. Her voice startled the southern prince and the wizard. They looked to her as she continued to speak. "If we combined our powers than we could fully heal him."

"You don't have powers," Syaoran said.

Yelan looked at her son and slightly titled her head and smiled. "I gave birth to four daughters who all have-" she stopped. "-_had_," she corrected, "gifts and you, Syaoran."

He shook his head. "But I don't-"

Yelan smiled weakly. "They were taken from you when you were little," she confessed. "Whatever powers you had were bounded."

Syaoran stood there, not knowing what to do or what to think, or even how to feel. All he knew was that he wanted to know why she felt the need to hide this from him, but he was not given the chance to speak.

The screeching came again and the creature was at the window once more. Decus did not look pleased. The rags on his face were soiled with dirt and blood and his eyes were red. He let out an ear-splitting scream that fueled the monster's rage. It clawed with its legs and flew with its body tilted to one side. The creature's one good wing flapped frantically, trying to keep itself in the air.

"I will get inside!" Decus shouted. "And when I do, I will finish off that knight and then take you down, wizard!"

Touya and the Crimson Knight both stepped forward and in unison they unsheathed their swords and spoke, "You'll have to go through me first!"

They looked at each other for a moment, surprised.

Decus snarled. "I could take you both at once."

"Takashi!" Touya shouted.

"Yes, sir!"

"You and the rest of the men take everyone to a safer place," Touya ordered. "Yukito, you and then queen heal the fallen knight while there's still time and then you take her away."

Yukito nodded and just before he turned to the Bronze Knight, Touya spoke again. "And, Yukito," he said.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Don't come back for me," he said.

Yukito wanted to say something, but he turned away. This was not the time or the place to argue. This was war.

Queen Yelan sat on her knees on the opposite side of the Bronze Knight and took Yuito's hand. She smiled. "Keep one hand on Tsuyo."

Yukito nodded.

"Close your eyes and try to summon as much of your power as you can," Queen Yelan instructed.

King Fujitaka took Syaoran by the arm and pulled him along as the soldiers ushered them toward the door. "He'll be ok," he said. "And your mother will be safe. Yukito will bring her back."

Syaoran nodded, but then there was the sound of an explosion and then screams followed closely by a loud thud.

Everyone turned to look. Debris covered the hallway and Sakura ran into the clouds of dirt.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. He made a run for it as Takashi quickly ran after her, but there was screeching again and another bird-like creature swooped into the castle. The Silver Knight held him back. "I'll go after her, your highness," he said and bowed before he ran into the fading debris.

The other creature carried a small child in one of its claws. It flew into the thrown room and dropped the child a few feet away from Syaoran and Fujitaka. The boy's neck snapped on impact and the girls screamed. Syaoran ran to the boy, but Fujitaka stopped him. "It's too late."

Sobs rose like waves and then the creature flew out the broken window, breaking through Yukito's defenses. Yelan and Yukito's concentration completely broke at that moment and then Decus and his creature flew in as the other exited. He went straight for the Bronze Knight, but the Crimson Knight and Touya were fast. Both of them swung their swords. Touya cut off a leg as the Crimson Knight managed to cut half of the creature's good wing. The thing went down with Decus still on its back. It gave a blood-curdling cry as it hit the floor. Touya's men stopped the monster before it could knock anyone down.

The Bronze Knight smiled weakly at the queen and the wizard. He winced as he sat up. One rib was still broken and the others were still sore, but there was no more time. Everything was happening too fast.

"You're not fully healed," the queen said as everything was going on. She did not even flinch.

"I'm healed enough," Bronze said. "Thank you." He winced again as he tried to stand. He paused, seized by pain. He looked up just as Touya and the Crimson Knight pulled the sin up from beneath the monster. He was battered and unconscious.

Yukito shook his head. "You won't be able to do much."

The Bronze Knight smirked at him. "You don't know me too well, sir," he said as he stood, fighting the pain. His sword was missing, but he was going to fight anyway. He helped the queen up as Yuikto stood. "I have to take you to safety," he said. "Follow me." He made his way to the back of the room, just behind the Queen's thrown and felt along the wall.

The Silver Knight came out then, a small girl in his arms. Her face bore a large scratch across it and her body was torn as though she were an old rag. The Silver Knight looked down at her, blood smeared his armor and ran down his arms and dripped off his fingers. He was sure he had helped all the villagers escape. He was sure of it! He saw them off. He did! So then why. . .?

The Bronze Knight looked up as he felt a small part of the wall push down. His fingers pressed the button down and the wall opened. "Get inside," he said. "Quickly." He turned to the queen and helped her inside. He nodded to Yukito and Yukito nodded back.

"In here!" The Bronze Knight shouted.

Takashi held Sakura by the arm and led her toward the opened wall. He searched for Chiharu and when he found her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her along. The other soldiers ushered everyone toward the open wall.

Everyone was carefully and quickly taken into the wall. Chiharu stopped and turned toward Takashi. "Remember what you promised me?" she asked.

"I do," he said. "But it'll have to wait."

She nodded. "Just don't forget."

"I won't," he said and smiled. "Now go."

She nodded and took Sakura by the hand as the Bronze Knight closed the hidden door behind them.

"Wait!" the queen shouted.

The Bronze Knight opened the door. He looked at the queen. "Take the king's sword," she said. The knight shook his head. "The prince-"

She shook her head. "You need it," she said. "He'll understand."

The Bronze Knight nodded and then closed the door behind the queen as she said, "Good luck." He eyed the sword on the wall. He reached for it and pulled it down. "I'm sorry, Prince Syaoran."

It was then that he heard a voice at the window. "I thought you'd need help," the woman said. Every soldier in the room turned their attention to the woman who sat on a large worm-like creature. The thing opened its mouth and gave a high-pitched cry. A small, pale girl stood behind her. It was Salacis and Avida, the sins of Lust and Greed.

* * *

Salacis looked around the room as she patted the creature's head. It seemed to purr and she smiled. "Mmm," she said, tilting her head. "So many men in this room."

She heard the sound of flapping wings and then one of her partners was just to the left of her. He snarled. "Don't talk like that," he said.

She turned to him and smiled innocently. "Does it make you jealous, Ira?"

He scoffed. "Jealousy isn't an emotion one such as myself can feel, Salacis," he said. "You know very well I'm not that kind of sin." The rags around his eyes swayed in the breeze.

Salacis sighed. "I was only teasing," she said. "Are you going to inflict your wrath on me then?"

Ira did not even reply.

"Where is Edacitas, anyway?" she asked.

"He's eating," Ira said disgustedly.

"And the others?"

"Veternus is just lazing around," he said angrily, "and I don't know about the other one. She's always going off on her own."

The small child jumped off the creature and she looked over at the child in the Silver Knight's arms. "She was strong," she said. "She put up more of a fight then the boy." She briefly pointed at the child to the far right of her.

The Silver Knight looked at the sin. The thing looked like a frail, thin child, but he knew very well it was not. If she was the one who did this to the child in his arms, then she was not human. There was no way.

"Why did you do it?" the Silver Knight asked.

The girl approached and the soldiers around the room tensed. "She had something I wanted." The girl lifted her hand to reveal a beaded bracelet. She smiled at it and then turned to the knight. "She wouldn't share."

"And the boy?"

The girl looked at the boy, her face devoid of all emotion. She simply examined him. "He was in the way." She looked at the Crimson Knight and Touya then. "I'd like my leader back, please," she said.

Salacis smirked. "You better give her what she wants," she warned. "She doesn't take it very well when you don't give her what she wants."

Just then Decus began to stir.

"Finally," Ira said.

"I am not a toy," Decus said. "And I don't need you to rescue me either!" He tore away from Touya and the Crimson Knight and in an instant he was standing where the child was with a handful of her shirt in his fist. He lifted her to his eye level and the girl stared back at him, emotionless. "Never again, you hear me?"

She nodded obediently. He put her back down and looked up at the knights. The last three sins joined them then, each on a screeching monster of their own.

A pudgy male lay lazily on the head of a worm-like creature. His half-lidded eyes looked lazily about the room and smiled when he saw the twisted body of the village boy on the floor.

"The villagers were tasty," another male said. He looked like a balloon. Blood dribbled from his mouth and slide down his perfectly rounded belly as smooth as melting butter. He stood on another monster with flapping wings and a crooked beak. One of it eyes was missing.

The Silver Knight's eyes shifted to the round sin. "What do you mean?" he asked. "They've all escaped."

The second women scoffed. Her long ponytail bellowed in the breeze. She sat on the back of another bird-like thing. She looked away and Decus grinned. "Did you honestly think we wouldn't find them simply because they were underground?" he asked.

The Silver Knight froze and suddenly the weight of the small body in his arms felt heavier than it had before. His legs began to feel like rubber and he thought he'd tip over, but the Bronze Knight was beside him. He put a firm hand on his shoulder and steadied him.

"If you'd like to see, they're all back in the village," Decus said, stepping away, gesturing toward the window. The small child beside him stepped aside as well. "Edacitas always leaves scrapes. Some of them are even back in their homes, I bet. He's very thoughtful that way."

The fat one happily nodded.

"Bastard," Touya said. He stepped forward, the Crimson Knight beside him. "You won't be getting anyone else."

"I've already gotten them all," Edacitas said. He licked his lips and then smiled, revealing his sharp teeth. He jumped off his creature and the castle seemed to quack as he landed and then there was a loud growl from his stomach.

"Already?" the second female said. She looked at her partner with disgust as his stomach began to deflate. Little by little it became smaller. The knights looked on in horror. What was going on?

"He eats away his own fat, you know," Salacis said, answering their questions. "When he's hungry, his body eats away his fatty layer and then he has room for more food."

Touya and the knights looked on, oblivious to the second woman who carefully came down from her creature. Her long side bang and her ponytail swayed as she went to stand behind her leader.

Slowly the other sins made their way into the castle. They all moved in to stand behind their leader.

"He's an interesting one," Decus said. "I feel sorry for the one he targets next."

There was a giggle from one of the woman, but no one had enough time to see who it was because gluttony struck.


	22. Part 21: Let’s Continue

**Author's Note:** It's been, like, a month. Wow. Time really does go by. I'm sorry again for taking so long, but I really can't seem to get over this writer's block. It's really hard to start something up for this story, yet I know exactly how I want to end it. I just have _no_ idea how to get there and that is my problem, but not to worry! If you read my profile, you'd know that I have found a solution to my problem! The story will continue . I WILL finish this fic! And now I know how to get to the end that I want from here! Excuse the grammar and spelling errors if you find any. I checked it over, but sometimes I miss them ^_^' Enjoy!

**Part 21: **Let's Continue

Yukito led the queen through the inner walls of the castle to the safe room in the eastern tower. They only had a single torch that they found perched in a holder on the wall just five minutes into the passage way, but he had been through these halls before. He knew his way around. The queen also knew these halls, better than Yukito. It was her castle after all, but he was there to protect her and the others: Touya's orders.

The others followed close behind, keeping tightly together. He could hear Sakura sniffling behind him. The poor girl. She had never experienced anything quite like that before and therefore she did not know how to calm herself down. None of them really knew how to calm themselves down and Yukito was too worried about his prince to come up with any comforting words. He had a bad feeling in his stomach and no matter how hard he tried, it did not go away.

"If you are that worried, why not go back?" Queen Yelan whispered, which surprised Yukito.

He looked away, fighting a blush. "I was given strict orders to get you and the others to safety and to not come back for him," he said. "I am to do as I am told. He is my prince, after all. I answer to him, not myself."

"You answer to your _heart_," Queen Yelan corrected. "Prince Touya may be your superior, but he does not control you. You follow him and obey him because _you_ choose to."

Yukito stared at her for a moment and then she smiled. "He may need your help. He is strong on his own, but he is at his best when he is with _you._" She reached out and gently touched his cheek. "As are you."

Yukito smiled warmly at her. He felt that, too. He knew he was at his best when Touya was with him. "He'll be angry," he said with a sigh.

"And he will get over it," she said. "Who could stay mad at you?" She smiled once more and Yukito gave a soft laugh. "Tomoyo," Yukito called.

"Yes?"

"Can you handle the rest?" he turned to her and handed her the torch and she smiled. She nodded and took the torch from him.

"I will do my best," she said. " I promise you."

Nakura took Sakura as Tomoyo moved toward the queen. She took the woman's hand and smiled. "I will tell you where to go from here," the queen said.

"Of course, your highness," Tomoyo replied. "I will rely on you then."

"Touya won't be happy," Nakura said as a grin pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Tell him hello for me, will you?"

"That won't make him feel any better," Yukito said which only made Nakura's grin wider.

Sakura grabbed his arm then. "Protect him," she pleaded. "And Father and Syaoran, too. Keep them all safe and bring them back to me. Please."

Yukito nodded. "I will do my absolute best, Princess Sakura." He bowed before her and then took her hand and kissed it with the gentlest of kisses and then before anyone could say more, he was off.

* * *

Faster than anyone could blink, Touya was down, fighting against gluttony. The creature salivated over him, his eyes hungry and wild. The struggle felt as though it had lasted a long time, but in fact it only lasted a few seconds because Yukito wasted no time.

With one huge burst of energy, Edacitas was blown away. He rolled fast until he collided with the wall on the far right. Soldiers were at Touya's side in an instant, helping him up.

He looked at Yukito and shook his head. Why was it that he was being so disobedient? Yukito always listened to orders before. Why did he choose now to start disobeying? "I told you to not come back for me," he said, his voice dripping with anger. "So what are you doing back here?"

"I could not leave you behind," he said. "I had a bad feeling and I went with it." He looked back at Touya, refusing to give in to the threat. "It was a good thing I did." His eyes glanced over at the sin that lay still on the ground.

Touya's anger flared. "And my sister?" he almost shouted. "And the queen and the others?" He looked at Yukito. It was meant as a question, but it came out sounding more like a demand. "You were supposed to protect them!"

Yukito winced. "The queen encouraged me to come for you and your sister asked me to protect _you_."

He looked at Touya, whose anger seemed to momentarily subside. "They are in good hands," Yukito said. "Tomoyo knows what she is doing."

Tomoyo? Touya thought. Had Yukito lost his mind? She did not know what she was doing! The girl was by far one of the least qualified to look after a shaken up reappointed princess, a sick queen, and three other girls! To say that Touya was furious would be putting it lightly. What the hell was Yukito thinking?

He shook his head unable to see the bright side in this.

"Nakura sends her greeting, by the way," Yukito added and again Touya's flared again. The soldiers around him could hear the animalistic growl that surfaced. They took a step back except for Yukito whose distance from the prince only seemed to decrease.

Touya's chose to dismiss it with a grunt and thought about the real matter at hand. His sister and three other girls along with the queen of the Northern Castle were all in the care of Tomoyo. He not only had to worry about this invasion on the castle, but his sister and the others in the incapable hands of Tomoyo! And now Yukito was back!

"Give her some credit, Prince Touya," Yukito said softly.

And there it was again! How many times did Touya have to say it before Yukito got it in his head that it was just "Touya" not "Your Highness" or "Prince", just "Touya."

Touya sighed he opened his mouth to say more, but it was at that moment Edacitas attacked again. He took Touya down once more and this time before Yukito or anyone else could move, the room exploded with violence. The sins moved in, creating chaos among everyone one in the room. Swords were unsheathed, blood smeared, and sacrifices were being made.

Touya fought against the sin, whose belly was almost completely flat now. He could hear the rumbling of the sin's stomach perfectly even with all the madness around him.

Touya struggled against the sin. He held it back with all of his strength, but the beast was strong, stronger than Touya had initially anticipated. He kicked it and pushed it back, but nothing seemed to help and from what he could gather from the sounds around him, Yukito was in no position to help him. Then again, he was _prince_ of the Southern Kingdom. He was one of _the_ most powerful people alive. He did not need any help. He got as strong as he was on his own. He hadn't needed Yukito's strength.

Well, that was not entirely true. Yukito had always lent his strength, no matter what it was. Touya did not even need to ask, but that was not the point. Touya had his own strength that he could rely on and he would use it to defeat this monster.

With one last hard shove, Touya managed to free himself from the sin's grip. He stood as quickly as he could and removed his sword from its sheath. "Come at me again," he provoked.

Edacitas grinned as his eyes glistened with mischief and then with incredible speed, the sin lunged at him, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. There was a hunger in his eyes now that made the tiny hairs on the back of Touya's neck stand. This thing was superhuman. No, not human. It just _looked_ human.

Touya blocked Edacitas with his sword, successfully cutting the sin's arm. Blood spilled over the dead flesh. Touya was not even aware that it could bleed, but now that he thought about it, the leader looked a bit bloody after his fight with the Bronze Knight.

Edacitas came at him again and this time when Touya swung, the sin blocked Touya's sword with his hand. Blood spilled over the dead flesh again and, but it did not feel pain, only a rush of enjoyment and adrenaline. Edacitas smiled at Touya. He licked his lips as he looked at the prince.

"This only makes the meal more enjoyable to me," he said, leaning forward.

Touya pushed back, but Edacitas did not budge. In fact, he only got closer. He sniffed the air around Touya's head.

"Mmm," he said. He stuck out his long tongue and before Touya could react, he licked the southern prince's face.

Touya immediately tore away, caught off guard and disgusted by the sudden act. With Touya's defenses down, Edacitas took advantage of the moment and went for the prince again. This time he managed to sink in his teeth.

* * *

"Don't look over there," the woman said. She pushed against Yukito's force field. She ran a nail down the shield with great ease. She was not exerting any force and yet a crack appeared in the force field. She grinned and looked back at him. Her eyes were inviting, enchanting, but Yukito knew it was all part of her power. She made men want her, crave her. She was lust, after all.

Yukito was smart. He would not allow himself to fall into her trap. He kept his eyes away, fighting the growing temptation he felt in his chest.

_Touya_, Yukito thought. _Touya_. He looked as though he were holding his own against the creature of gluttony, but Yukito wanted to help. He _needed_ to. He had to protect Touya at all costs.

He looked at Salacis now, fighting the urge to sink into her eyes and took a deep breath. He stepped back and let his force field fall. The woman lost her footing, but only for a moment. She was quick, Yukito took note of that. He then opened the palm of his hand and held it out between them. This confused the woman. She looked at his hand and then up at him.

"What is this?" she asked, almost laughing. "A truce?" She looked at him and shook her head. "There are no truces where I come from. There is only one absolute winner."

Yukito turned his palm up, facing Salacis. She watched, still confused as Yukito pulled his hand back slightly and then before she realized what was going on, Yukito pushed his hand forth and one powerful blast caught Salacis off guard and she was blown away. She fell to the ground and for a moment she did not move. Her body twitched and then she slowly got herself up on her hands and knees.

Her hair covered her face. "You will. . .pay for that. . .wizard," she said, trying to regain her strength. She got up and glared at him. Something in her eyes seemed to shift and there was a glint of something that Yukito had not seen before. He was almost afraid to find out what it was, but he did not have any more time to think about it. She came at him with great speed, but he was ready. He clapped his hands together and then quickly pulled them apart. His power materialized in a mesmerizing bright light that crackled and popped like lightning. As his hands pulled further and further apart his power thinned and formed a long sword. He grabbed the handle and just as she came at him he trusted the sword forward. It went right through her. She let out a small gasp and looked at Yukito. Blood seeped through her lips. She held his arms tightly as her head fell on his shoulder.

"You. . .little. . .," was all she could manage.

Now he could help Touya. Just then behind him he could hear Touya's voice. It was a war cry so loud and powerful that the walls seemed to shake from it. Yukito released the sword and the energy disappeared. The woman fell limply against him. He reached for her arms, but just then a searing pain cut through his own arms. He let out a grunt, holding back the cry he had in his throat.

"I won't be that easily killed," came Salacis's voice in his ear. It was temping even as his arms throbbed. Her head lifted and she grinned as her eyes sparkled with malicious intent. Yukito looked down. His head suddenly felt a little light. His mind could barley register the image of her nails in his arms. They were like daggers, cutting deep into his skin, his muscles, and down to his bones.

Something else was horribly wrong. There was something else. He felt as though something were crawling through his veins. The very feeling was sickening and disturbing, but almost as quickly, the disturbing crawling sensation turned into what felt like a fire igniting in his veins. His blood felt as though it was beginning to boil and he held back his cries of pain. He panted as he leaned forward. The fire spread up his arms slowing and excruciatingly. He winced at the searing pain. Finally, he could not hold himself back any more. He let out a cry so loud and full of suffering, that it caused some of the soldiers around him to look at him.

The fire continued to spread, creeping down his arms, into his hands and then slowly into his fingers down to his fingertip. He felt it snaking its way into his shoulder and then move into his neck and then creeping ever so slowly into his chest. Was it poison?

Salacis laughed. "You're feeling it, aren't you?" She grinned. "That's my venom you're feeling in your blood stream."

Venom? He looked at her as his legs suddenly felt numb. He fell to his knees and she went down with him and sat on her knees as he withered before her. "I paralyze my victims before I eat them," she said. She grinned again and leaned forward. Her lips brushed against his before they moved up his cheek and to his ear. "I usually transfer it in the form of a kiss, but this was more ideal, given the situation."

Yukito's breathing began to constrict as the venom spread in his chest. It slowed and he caught himself trying to gulp down air, but he could never seem to get enough. He could not even make a sound anymore. The pain intensified. It felt as though he were being torn apart from the inside out. He was not sure how much more he could take. His vision began to blur and soon all he could see was a blurry mess of a woman.

"Once the venom enters your heart," she whispered against his ear, "you're finished. And then I will have your soul and you're power will be mine for the taking."

He vaguely felt something on his lips and then he could feel himself falling. His back hit the floor and the impact only aggravated the pain in his chest. His eyes closed as the pain increased and he felt it inching closer and closer to his heart. His blood felt too hot in his veins and slowly the blood was tearing away through the veins.

He was dying.

He recalled his last vision. One of the last images he saw was himself lying on the floor. Was this it?

_Sakura_, he said to himself. _I'm sorry. And, Touya. . .I. ._ .

* * *

They all walked huddled together down the narrowing corridor. Space was becoming scarce the further they went in. They could feel the walls coming closer and closer the deeper they moved in. When were they finally going to make it to the safe room? How much further? It didn't even seem like there was an end to this thing.

The queen paused.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked. She nervously looked about, but found nothing out of place, then again there was nothing around that looked like it could be out of place. It was just too dark to tell. There was just bare corridor and she didn't know this place like the queen knew it. Actually, she didn't know about this place until the Bronze Knight opened the secret door.

She froze then when she heard it: footsteps. Tomoyo's body tensed and her heart began to race. They all stopped to listen and subconsciously they moved closer to each other. Tomoyo felt a hand on her dress, clutching it tightly as the group moved in.

"What is that?" Chiharu asked, her voice a nervous whisper. She looked in Rika's direction for an answer, but received no response.

Naoka tightened her hold on Chiharu's arm and inched just a little closer at the same time and Nakura closed the gap between herself and the group. She tried to focus her eyes in the dim light, but the path behind them and in front of them was covered in a thick veil of darkness.

Sakura and the queen stood safely in the middle. Everyone surrounded them in a protective, tight circle and for once they did not mind the cramped feeling they felt. They took comfort in the protective bodies around them, but they did not deny the fear they still.

Nakura turned around to face Sakura and the queen. She nodded. "Let's continue," she said. "The faster we get there, the-" But at that moment she was ripped from sight and then through the darkness they could all hear her screams as another, more horrific sound ripped cut through the swallowing shadows around them.

They screamed and someone called to her and sobbed when the only response they received was the horrifying sound off flesh being torn and fresh blood being spilt.

They huddled closer still as they shook from their fear and sobs.

"What was that?" Chiharu asked, her voice quivering. Her eyes blurred with tears.

Naoka and Rika could not speak. Were they all going to be picked off?

"We have to m-move," Tomoyo managed through her fear and grief. "We are not alone and whoever is here with us wants Sakura and the queen. We must protect-"

Tomoyo was torn away from the others and the torch fell to the ground and their only source of light blew out.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled. Her hands reached out in an attempt to search for her. "Tomoyo!" she shouted again, hoping for an answer this time. Her tears spilled over. "Please."

Some where close by she heard a grunt and a struggle. And then Tomoyo's voice cut through the darkness: "Run!"

They all stood still as they listened to the struggle. "Run!" Tomoyo repeated. "Keep. . ." Another grunt and more struggling and then a scream. "J-just run!" Tomoyo screamed again.

"Tomoyo!"

Rika pulled a struggling Sakura by the arm and raced down the corridor as Naoka took hold of the queen while Tomoyo continued to struggle for her life. After some time, their legs began to burn, but neither one of them had the desire to stop just yet.

"My master wants you!" came a child's voice in the corridor. "And I won't stop until I have you."

"AH!" In that moment Rika was viciously pulled away as well as Sakura who still clung to her hand. They both screamed, but at the last second Rika let Sakura go and the princess fell to the ground, scrapping her hands. Rika's blood curdling screams faded in an instant and then there was nothing. Sakura's soft sobs rose. "Rika?" she called. She couldn't be. . .no, please, no.

She pushed herself up with her hands and winced. Her hands hurt and her right side as well, but she had to get up. She managed to sit herself up despite the pain and felt the warm liquid on her hands. Was this her blood or was it. . .? Or maybe. . .She gasped. Naoka and Queen Yelan!

"Naoka?" she whispered in the dark. "Queen Yelan?" Her voice was a panic.

There was a short pause and then, "Sakura?"

Naoka! What a relief. Sakura's heart felt light in an instant and she shed fresh tears of relief. "Are you both alright?"

"Y-yes," Naoka replied. "We're ok. It was just a shock. You and Rika were pulled away so suddenly. Neither one of us had enough time to react."

Another pause. "Where is Rika?"

Sakura looked down. She shook her head as her tears spilled over. "S-she. . ." she let her voice fade into the nothingness around her.

"Oh, no," Naoka said. Her voice quivered and then Sakura heard something. She paused for a moment and listened again, but whatever it was passed. She tried to think of something that it could have been. It hadn't sounded like someone moving. Whatever it was it was muffled.

"We must keep together and continue," suddenly came Queen Yelan's voice. "We must get ourselves to safety and wait until someone comes for us." Sakura could hear the sadness in her voice, but she was being strong. Queen Yelan did not want to give into her emotions right now and Sakura could not see how she could keep herself from doing the same.

"Come Sakura," the queen said. "Follow my voice."

Sakura began her steady crawl to the queen, feeling the ground around her as she moved forward.

"We will all make it to safety together," she whispered.

Something moved in the darkness and Sakura froze. She held her breath and listened. She heard it again and shrank to the floor. She pressed her hands to her mouth and tried to quiet her breathing. Her tears rolled down her cheeks as she shut her eyes. She tried to swallow her fears, but she was not that strong.

Sakura heard it again. The sin was in here, lurking in the darkness, waiting for someone to make a sound, make a move so that she could find them. Sakura prayed that they heard it, too. That they were staying quiet and would not risk themselves by calling out to her again.

"Sakura," came Naoka's voice through the thick fog of darkness. "Sakura."

_No, Noaka_, Sakura thought. _Don't call for me_.

"Come to me," Queen Yelan said hurriedly. "Come. Follow my voice."

Sakura tried to follow the sound of the queen's voice as quickly as she could without making any noise. She had to get to them before the sin did, so they could escape together.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she could not. _Be strong_, Sakura, she said to herself. They were both risking themselves by calling out to her. They must know of the danger that still lurked in the pitch black corridor. They must have heard the movement that Sakura heard.

"I-I'm coming," she said as she crawled on her hands and knees, her voice almost inaudible.

And it was then that the face of a small child appeared just centimeters away from her own. Sakura let out a scream as she stumbled back.

"I found you," the little girl said, a hint of a smile on her lips and a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

"I win," she said.


	23. Part 22: No One is Strong Enough

**Author's Note:** FINALLY! Late again, I know. I cannot tell you how sorry I am, but FINALLY!! This story gets me stuck every time. I see an end, but I get REALLY stuck when I try to get there, you know. SIGH.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Part 22: **No One is Strong Enough

Takashi swung his sword, but again the sin before him dodged it. He was surprisingly fast for something so lazy.

Veternus, this thing called itself and sloth was his sin. His half lidded eyes seemed dazed and his thick body looked as though it was swaying and he suddenly looked out of breath. "I think I need to rest," he said as he lay on the floor. He yawned and made himself comfortable.

Takashi stared at him. Was he serious? He looked around at all the soldiers and beasts fighting. He suddenly felt embarrassed. He was just standing there while this _thing _lay there doing nothing but looking up at the ceiling!

He took a deep breath and swung again, but the sin disappeared just half a second before the sword made contact. "Oh," Veternus said, sitting up in a different spot now. "That was close, kid. You almost had me."

Takashi fought off his embarrassment. This thing was making a fool out of him! He lunged for it once more, but Veternus opened his palm and then made a fist and suddenly Takashi could not move. His sword fell to the floor as his arms tightened around his body.

Veternus pulled his fist close to him and Takashi fell to the floor. His chin hit the castle floor hard and then he tasted blood in his mouth.

"I'm not one for fighting," the sin said lazily. He put an elbow on his knee and let his chin rest in his open palm and studied the boy. With his other hand he pulled Takashi toward him, his eyes still surveying Takashi. "I have no doubt you have _some_ skill, kid," he continued, "but what makes you think you can even defeat me?"

Takashi looked back at the sin as his fingers felt around for his sword. "I'm not too confident that I even can," he said, "but I made a promise and I must keep it."

Veternus didn't seem to like the answer too much, but he dismissed it and let himself fall back. It was then that the constraints around Takashi loosened and the boy was able to reach his hand back and find his sword. He took one deep breath and with all the strength he could muster, he tore free from his binds.

Takashi swung once more and this time, he hit his mark.

The sin groaned. "Sloppy," he said to himself as he looked at what was left of his right arm. Blood spewed from the stump and then he looked at his arm on the floor. The fingers twitched once, twice and then stopped. He sat up with a sigh and with his left hand he reached out and picked up his right arm. Blood poured from the arm as he lifted it. "I can't even grow this back ," he said. "Not as fast as Edacitas, anyway."

His gluttonous opposite regenerated quickly, especially when he had food in his belly. For Veternus the process was much, _much_ slower.

The sin looked up at the boy and rose. "Just remember that you brought this on yourself," he said and with that his eyes glowed red and he lunged for Takashi.

* * *

Meling watched as one after another fell to the cruel hands of the sins. They plagued the castle with their beasts and everyone was falling prey to them. The villagers were tortured and then eaten alive and the children. . .oh, the children suffered far more than the adults. The evil beasts savored them as though they were delicacies and maybe they were to them, but Meling did not want to know for sure.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she recalled the memories of the horrors that she would be unable to ever speak aloud. She would be forever haunted by those gruesome images for the rest of her life.

Nothing would ever be able to wash away all that blood and sin.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

The sound of his voice made the hairs on her neck stand on end. She could feel him moving slowly towards her as though he were a tiger stalking its prey.

She hated how he made her feel so small, but the fear she felt when he was near far exceeded any hatred she had, so she dared not speak an opinion.

He came to stand beside her cage and watched as the scenes unfolded before him. "This is what I like to see and I'm sure Hades and his wife are enjoying this as well."

He watched on as though he were looking at a painting that was far too beautiful to be real.

Meling swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak. She hesitated for a moment, but then found the strength she needed and said, "Why did you take me?"

The man turned to her. She gasped and flinched back. Looking into his hood made her feel as though she were following into a hole with no end. Nothing was there and the pure darkness scared her.

She was unsure of whether or not he had a real face. If he did, she did not want to know what it looked like.

"Because taking you was simpler," he answered her question. "Because you are significant enough to help _us_ with our plan, but insignificant enough in _their-"_ he pointed to the big screen "-world that if you went missing, you would surely go unnoticed, especially if a spell were to be put on you."

He sighed. "Yukito is a strong wizard," he admitted grudgingly, "It would not have mattered how strong I made the spell, he would have noticed far too early if someone with Syaoran's presence were suddenly no longer there."

He turned to her then and said, "You on the other hand, do not have that presence that he does. And also, you were taken because you are Syaoran's kin."

Her mouth dropped and she stared back at him, horrified and bewildered. Only a handful of people knew of this. Not even Syaoran himself knew this fact. The only people who knew were her parents and Queen Yelan as well as the late, great Northern King and Meling herself, of course.

"H-how did you know about that?" she stuttered. Her eyes were wide and her heart was racing. Her mother once told her that she was to never tell anyone this information and she often wondered why and it was not until she heard her parents conversing with Syaoron's parents that she came to know the reason why.

Syaoran, she knew was special. From birth he was and she, being his only cousin shared a bond with him that he did not with his sisters. Though the blood that ran through his veins, very well ran through his sisters', neither of them matched perfectly with his.

Meling did not have his powers, but the blood that ran through her veins matched up perfectly with Syaoran's. It even worked as his antidote. It was how the wizard, Clow Reed was able to seal Syaoran's powers so many years ago.

Clow Reed had mixed Meling's blood with a spell in order to bound Syaoran. No one knew for sure just how Clow Reed knew this, but he said that upon meeting the girl, he could see it. He could see how connected the two were. She and Syaoran, he said, were like a perfect set, which he found to be quite intriguing.

If her blood was able to bound Syaoran's power, then it was safe to assume that her blood could also free them and that was something that Queen Yelan did not wish to happen.

Meling shook her head.

"Oh, yes, my dear," Darco said, inching closer to her. "Here in the underworld we have a way of finding these things out." He lifted his hand as he spoke, gesturing to the screen before him.

And then it occurred to Meling that they had been watching them for years.

"You will be the catalyst we need," he said. "When your blood is spilled, your dear cousin's gifts will be freed and the girl," he chuckled, "she will finally fully awaken."

There was something sinister that she felt hiding behind that hood and she could swear that if she could see his face, he would be grinning malevolently.

"Syaoran's powers will wake him, triggering Sakura's own powers and with two unstable and opposing powers on Earth it will ultimately lead to the ruin of your precious world. Leaving it open for the taking."

Meling's tears spilled. She shook her head. "They're both strong. They'll-"

"Neither of them are nearly as strong as you give them credit for. Not even the wizard could see past my glamour to see that you were no longer there. You should also take credit for that, my dear. For if you had not been so insignificant in the upper world, the wizard would have already seen passed my glamour and you would not be here."

He was right. Meling had forgotten about that. One moment she was in the castle and the next she was trapped in this cage with the Lords of the Underworld staring at her. Darco had put a spell on the castle and the villagers; one so powerful that it made everyone forget that Meling was ever there.

"No one is strong enough to defeat me," he said. "No one."

* * *

Something was not right here. Syaoran was exhausted. The fight had hardly begun and he was exhausted! Something must have gone awry. It did not feel right at all and Touya would be disappointed in him if he saw him now. He would be ashamed to say he taught him, but nothing seemed to come close to the power of Decus. The prideful sin rendered him useless. He was a mess. Bloody from his previous encounter with Touya and the Crimson Knight and yet Syaoran did not have the upper hand.

As he stood on one knee and pushed against the sin, Syaoran wondered where he had gone so wrong. He could taste the blood in his mouth and the weight of his entire being pushing him down to exhaustion.

"Is this it?" Decus asked, his eyes ablaze with a craze that Syaoran could not even begin to describe. "This is what my Lords feared for so many years?" He laughed and pushed harder and Syaoran winced as his body weakened.

"You are nothing," Decus said. He seemed to grow stronger as the words came out because Syaoran could feel his own strength slipping. His hold on his sword was growing weak.

He was ashamed of himself at that moment. He could hear the struggles around him, but everyone fought back with everything they had and yet, here he was, not doing his best. He needed to overcome his exhaustion. He was prince of this land and he had people to protect. People were counting on him to give it his all.

With all the strength he could muster, he pushed hard against the sin, making him stumble back.

"I may not be able to defeat you," Syaoran confessed as he struggled to stand, "but that does not mean that I am going to give up." His legs wobbled, but he refused to give into the need to give up. "I will fight you till my last breath."

He raised his sword and with one powerful swing, he managed to cut Decus across the chest. Blood seeped slowly through the material of the sin's clothes, but he did not seem fazed by it at all, only fascinated by it.

It threw Syaoran off and so when Decus came at him again, he was completely unprepared for it.

* * *

The Silver Knight was amazed at how strong this woman seemed to be and yet, she envied _his_ strength.

_His_ strength, he thought, was nothing like _hers_. It was truly otherworldly and it was something to be envied, though she did not seem to think so.

She lifted her arm and her long, black hair rose with it. She thrusted her arm forward and her hair drove forth like a knife. The Silver Knight cut it with his blade before it could touch him.

Invidia glared at him. Again, she willed her hair toward him and again he cut it before it cut him, but this time small pieces fell upon his armor. He thought nothing of it, but then he could hear the sound of crackling armor. He looked down to see the pieces of hair burrowing through his armor like insects. He immediately ran his hands down his chest, trying to shake them off, but they had burrowed too deep and it took only seconds for the hairs to get inside.

He heard a chuckle and looked up. Invidia grinned at him. "My hair carries poison in it. And once it's severed from me, it has a mind of its own. It wants nothing more than to find a new place to stay."

It was at that moment that The Silver Knight felt these tiny bits of hair moving along his skin like worms and then one by one, they pierced through his skin and dug into his body.

Invidia's grin grew wide. "Once they're in your body," she began, "they rest in your veins and release their poison."

In one swift motion, Invidia was one step closer and her hair cracked forward like a wipe and broke the knight's helmet.

The Silver Knight could feel them crawling under his skin. He looked back at her and knew what she wanted, but he refused to show any signs of discomfort.

"The poison works slowly," she said. "And quietly, so you won't know its working until it's really too late."

"Then I will fight until it's too late," he said, raising his sword. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Invidia watched, intrigued. Something came over him then. He opened his eyes and smiled and it only took a second and he was before her.

She was confused and completely thrown by his sudden speed? Where had it come from? And was there something else he was hiding? She opened her mouth to speak, but blood spilled instead. She looked down and that was when she saw the sword in her chest cavity. The Silver Knight pushed the sword forward once more until the hilt touched her chest and the sin moved forward slightly as more blood spilled from her mouth, staining the knight's armor and face with the dark red liquid. Her blood almost looked black.

"Bas. . .tard. . ." she managed before the knight pushed her off his sword with ease. She fell to her knees. She slowly lifted her head and looked up at him. "M-my poi. . .son. . . .is. . . ."

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted her, "because I've defeated you." And then with one swift stroke of his sword her head went rolling. For a moment her body remained motionless in that position and then slowly it fell to the floor with a loud thud.

He looked around and smiled, pleased with himself. He thought of his brothers. They would be pleased with him. He could not wait for their praise. _And the royal family_, he thought, _they will be pleased as well_.

_The prince!_ he thought. He turned around, but the room spun. He closed his eyes and tried to shake it off, but when he opened his eyes again, the room still spun. His breath became labored and he stumbled forward. His vision blurred and then he saw doubles, but he could see his prince struggling. _He needs me_, he thought.

"I'm coming, your highness," he said, but his words came out as a wisp of air. There was hardly a sound. Something grabbed his ankle and he fell to the floor. He moved slowly to see what it was.

Invidia's hand was wrapped around his ankle and for a moment he thought she would revive, but nothing happened.

_Her last attempt at defeating me_, he thought, but he knew before he even thought it that the real victor in this particular battle had already died at his hand, for she had killed _him_ before he killed _her_.

* * *

"Glorious!" Queen Persephone exclaimed as she watched the battle. She hooked her arm around her king's and looked at him with great excitement.

He gave her an approving nod and turned again to the show.

Meling looked at the King and Queen of the Underworld with fear and curiosity.

The woman possessed an unearthly beauty. She had the kind of beauty that seemed almost forbidden and her eyes were lit with a dark blaze that seemed to burn Meling if she stared too long. And the king. . .there was a dangerous calm about him that made her uneasy.

He caught her stare and turned to her with a smirk and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and a shiver ran up her spin.

"How is our pet, Darco?" he asked as he watched Meling with great interest.

"She's enjoying the show, my Lord," the hooded man replied. He turned his attention to Meling and although she could not see it, she felt it again: he was smiling.

She hugged her knees close and turned back to the screen.

"One of the sins has died," a woman said.

"Ah," Persephone said, "but one of the great Royal Knights has died as well. And it looks as though three of the other members of the Royal loyalists are about to fall." The squealed with joy as she brought her hands together. "What joy!"

The woman stepped out of the shadows and Meling's breath caught. The woman smiled sweetly. "How are you, my dear?" She looked like she did in all the pictures that Meling had seen of her and she vaguely remembered the woman from years ago, but Meling knew she had met her a few times before. "You've grown beautifully, Lady Meling."

And then it dawned on her. Queen Nadeshiko had been one of the few people to know about her and Syaoran's connection, about the blood that ran through their veins. "It was you," she said, tears in her eyes. "You told them about Syaoran and me."

The woman smiled as though Meling said something sweet. She made her way to the girl's prison and Meling found herself frozen with fear.

"My dear girl," Nadeshiko said as she looked at Meling, her eyes gentle and her voice soft. She reached out, but Meling inched back suddenly. Nadeshiko smiled as though Meling were a new born baby who had just smiled for the first time.

Nadeshiko turned away. "Make sure she's comfortable, Darco," she said. "Make her feel a little more welcome and, please, get her out of that cage. She's not an animal."

Hades and Persephone smirked as Nadeshiko walked out.

"Of course, my lady," Darco said. He bowed respectfully as she made her way out of the room.

"Do you not wish to watch with us, sweet Nadeshiko?" Persephone called. "It looks like you son is about to fall to the hands of one our sins."

Meling gasped and turned to the screen.

"We may not need the girl after all," Hades said and then he and his wife laughed.

"I do not wish to watch," came Nadeshiko's voice from the darkness. "I trust that the three of you will tell me when I ask." There was a pause. "And the girl is to remain unharmed."

Meling could hear her retreating steps, but she could not tear her eyes away from the screen. "Syaoran," she said. "Be strong. Please, be strong." Tears rolled over her cheeks and fell to the floor.

"Looks like you've been spared, sweetheart," Persephone said.

"For now," her king chimed in.


	24. Part 23: Our Time is Now

**Author's Note****:** Whoa. I'm SUPER sorry this took SO long, but the time went by really fast, didn't it?

I apologize again. I had such a hard time coming up with the last 2-3 pages. I felt trapped. I knew for a long time where I wanted to go and how it would end, but after a while, I no longer knew how to get there. I wrote and rewrote and edited and omitted so many things that I cannot even remember how this chapter started out, but the end result is pretty good.

Anyway, with no more delay, here's the next installment, so, please. . .do enjoy :)

The end is near!

* * *

**Part 23: **Our Time is Now

"I've returned, your highnesses," came a small voice.

Meling jumped, startled by the sound. She gasped when she saw the sin. The girl was covered in blood and she dragged a body by the hair with ease. Her small, fragile frame made her look quite weak, but this little girl was strong; stronger than most, if not all, of the Royal Guard.

There was a dark glint in her eye as she looked to her masters, utterly happy and awaiting their praise like a puppy waiting for its treat after a trick. Her usual shyness was completely gone and her usual pale skin was replaced with a glow that looked sinfully divine.

"Oh," Persephone said with a sweet smile on her face, "darling."

"I brought you something," the girl said excitedly.

"What a sweetheart, you are, Avida," Persephone said. She beckoned the girl over who quickly let go of her captive's hair and rushed into the open arms of her queen.

Persephone ran her hand over the girl's hair and then patted her head.

"Show us your gift, child," Hades said as he silently stepped forward.

Avida nodded excitedly, looking up at him with a wide smile. "Yes, my lord," she said. She ran to her captive and knelt down. She grabbed a chunk of hair and then proceeded to drag the limp body towards her king and queen. She let the body fall at their feet and then she looked up at them, gleefully.

If she were a dog, her tail would be waging.

"Oh, my," Persephone said as she neared the body. She was pleasantly surprised by the face she saw.

"Oh, my _indeed_," Hades said as he walked carefully around their prisoner. He looked pleased as well, which further excited the child.

"What a splendid turn of events!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands in excitement.

"It looks as though you will not be needed, my dear!" Persephone exclaimed as she turned to Meling and smiled.

Meling, who had been removed from her cage, on Queen Nadeshiko's order, tried to peek at the face of the person who lay limp at the feet of the Underworld Lords.

"Don't be shy," came a deep, cold voice. Meling turned, startled by the voice she had come to know well. She looked at the hunched, hooded figure as he moved into the dim light. "Go on and see." He motioned his hand at the limp body.

A cold shiver crawled up Meiling's back. It made her cringe, but she found her feet moving closer and closer to the unconscious person. Were they still alive? She wondered who it was. Which one of her friends could it be? Which one of the royal guard had been caught? Or maybe it would be one of the castle workers.

Her heart pounded in her ears and at the same time she could hear the blood rushing through her veins. She inched closer and closer, her panic growing more and more with every hesitant step and then she saw it, she saw the face of the person who lay tattered and beaten. She took a quick breath in and held it. She was struck with a terror and shock and an agony so powerful that it consumed her entire being.

Her hand covered her open mouth as her eyes scanned the tattered body of Sakura. She fell to her knees and reached out to touch her, but hesitated. Her hands shook from her emotions.

She took in the sight of her: the blood all over her body, her swollen eye and her cut lips, the long, deep cuts on her arms and legs. The flesh on her neck was torn and looked as though something had broken through the skin with its teeth. Her clothes were bloodied and shredded.

What _happened_?

"S. . .Sakura. . ." Her tears rolled down her face as she held her shaking hands over Sakura's body. "W-what. . .?"

"She struggled a lot," the child said. She licked her lips and that glint appeared again. "But she was fun."

She paused for a moment and then turned her full attention to Meling and smiled wickedly. "And tasty." Her smiled widened and the girl showed off her teeth, sharp, lethal, and stained with Sakura's blood.

"It appears," Darco's voice drifted from the shadows, "that our time is now."

Meling looked up as the hooded man stepped into the dim light once again. Something in his hood glowed red, sending a panic through her heart. She froze with fear as the Lords of the Underworld inched towards her.

"Don't you fret, dear girl," Persephone said. The smirk on her face was mischievous and malicious.

From behind her a boney hand crept on Meling's shoulder and she screamed.

* * *

The Crimson Knight felt the sweat on his brow. How was it that this creature was not as tired as he? The thing barely looked worn and its eyes were hidden by a single long rag yet he was able to move and strike with remarkable precision. It floored the knight, but he was not going to let this distract him.

Ira struck and at that very moment something in the Crimson Knight screamed that something was wrong. Something had to have happened. A picture of the Silver Knight flashed in his mind and without thinking he turned around to see the youngest of the Royal Knights laying, unmoving on the floor, about twenty feet away.

A flash of white blinded him and then he felt the pain in the back of his head. He had left a clear opening for his attacker. Foolish, would be an understatement.

It was suicide.

He turned, but the movement was too quick. His world spun and then with no warning he took another hit. This time it was to the face. The blow was so hard that it almost knocked his helmet off.

The Crimson Knight staggered back, willing himself to see straight. He lifted his sword in time to block the sin from striking him a third time, but there was not enough strength behind his block and the force of the blow knocked him to the floor. His head spun and he barely had enough time to think of Ritsumei at the moment. He had to keep fighting.

He had to. . .

He struggled to his feet and looked up at the wrathful sin. He removed his helmet and threw it to the side. "Not many of my opponents get to see my face in battle and live to tell about it." He paused for a moment as he stood, his knees ached, but he forced himself to stand up straight through the pain. "You should feel honored."

"Oh, please."

"You will die at my sword, beast," Crimson said, his voice strong in its conviction. He raised his sword just as Ira raced toward him. The Crimson Knight was quicker than even he himself had anticipated. He rammed the sword through Ira's abdomen and when he heard the sin's body connect with the hilt of his sword, he turned it as hard and fast as he could. Black blood spilled from the sin's mouth onto the crimson plated armor.

"It's. . .its not o…ver. . .knight. . ." he said as blood fell in globs from his mouth.

"Yes, it is," Crimson said as he slowly lifted his sword up. The sin tried to hold in his screams, but to no avail.

The Crimson Knight leaned in close and whispered in the sin's ear. "Your friend murdered my brother." He paused and leaned back to look into the face of his kill. "You shall suffer the same fate as he and your fallen brethren."

He lifted his sword a little more and the sin screamed out. He grabbed onto the Crimson's shoulder and leaned his head forward, motionless.

The Crimson Knight paused for a few seconds and then suddenly the hand on his shoulder crushed the armor and he could feel the searing hot flesh on his own and he wailed. The sin lifted his head and opened its mouth and unhinged its jaw, his bloody teeth jutted out of his mouth, sharp and deadly, but the Crimson Knight was fast. He raised his sword and made a clean cut from Ira's abdomen to his head. For a moment the sin stood there, mouth open, in an unmoving state and then the blood appeared making a line from head to abdomen and slowly the sin's upper body broke in two and the lifeless body fell limp.

Its arm was still attached to the Crimson Knight's shoulder, so he cut it and the creature fell to the ground. A pool a blood quickly formed at the Crimson Knight's feet. He watched for a moment before he remembered the hand on his shoulder. He grabbed the decaying hand and tore the nails out of his flesh, grunting and wincing from the pain. He threw the hand away and went to his brother, pushing aside or slashing at anything in his way. He looked around for a moment. Beasts and creatures as well as his comrades lay on the floor. Some withering or thrashing in pain, others already dead and among them he saw him. The Silver Knight lay motionless, trying to make his way to the prince. The Crimson Knight knelt at his side. He touched the young knight's head.

"I'm proud of you," he began, "little brother." He breathed in deep, holding back his tears. "You did well." He leaned forward and kissed the young knight's head. "Now you rest."

As the war waged around him, it was then that he recalled the memory of his teacher, the previous Crimson Knight.

_"You'll know in your heart that this is the right thing, when and if that time comes."_

_The chest_, he remembered. He needed to open it now. He knew that within that chest lay a weapon that would change everything. This is what his mentor had told him about long ago. He felt it in his bones and the key around his neck seemed to burn into his chest. This was it.

He stood and looked to his brother. "When I return," he promised, "this war will shift in our favor. Nothing will be in vain." He paused. "Your death will not be in vain."

Ignoring his pain and the growing fatigue, the Crimson Knight sped past enemy after enemy after friend after friend, slaying all creatures that crossed his path. Nothing was going to delay him as he recalled the words of his teacher as he took the key into his hand: _"Keep it with you at all times and use it _only _unless you know."_

* * *

"_**Yukito**_!" It was too late by the time Touya saw him. The lacerations on his neck did not even seem to faze him anymore. The blood bathed his chest and right shoulder, but he fought on despite the fact that his loss of blood was taking its toll on his body. He stepped towards Yukito's body, but paused for a moment when his vision fogged. He staggered and stopped to take a breath.

He felt the rumbling beneath his feet and whirled around in time to save himself from the gluttonous sin. Touya's sword caught between the sin's teeth. Blood that looked almost black trickled from the cuts in his mouth, but the taste of his own blood sent him into frenzy. The sin's eyes grew wild as his stomach rumbled. Touya fought him, but his world was spinning and he found it harder and harder to stay strong.

He pictured Yukito and he struggled for more strength. He had to get to him. He had to make sure he was still . . . still breathing.

Edacitas moved his tongue over the blade. Blood trickled down the sword within seconds. The hungry sin pushed, but Touya was not ready to give up. He staggered. It was only for a second, but it was enough. Edacitus was on Touya, pinning the young prince to the floor. Touya held him off as best he could, but the sin was stronger. Touya's strength was weakening and pretty soon the sin's long tongue was lapping up the blood from Touya's neck.

Touya winced. He needed to get to Yukito. He had to.

_Fight_, he told himself. _Fight. __**Fight!**_

And then suddenly there was explosion in the middle of the room, men and creatures alike were blown away and screams erupted. Touya's ears buzzed he looked around at the rubble and the bodies that lay around him. In the haze of debris and smoke, everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Touya struggled to sit up. He looked about for Yukito, but he could not find him. In a panic now, Touya did not notice that Edacitas looked up and waited with anticipation as the smoke began to clear. Touya made it to his feet and almost collapsed from the wave of dizziness that took a hold on him. He looked around for Yukito again, but could not see him.

"You better be alive, Yukito," he said through gritted teeth. "Or so help me, I'll. . ." His voice faded when he realized the smoke was clearing. He could see the people still left standing: the sins, his men, and those of the Northern Kingdom.

"How rude!"

Touya turned to the middle of the room where the woman's voice had come. The smoke settled slowly, but he could make out four figures in the haze.

"No greeting?" a man asked. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." He shook his head.

"And I always thought humans were quite hospitable," the woman said.

A little girl peeked out from behind the woman's leg and then a man in a hood stepped forward. There was something in his hand and Touya could hear the light scrapping on the floor as the man dragged whatever it was along. He tossed it then, but Touya could hardly tell what it was through the smoke. One person whimpered and as the smoke settled a little more, Touya could make out a face, one that he recognized.

It was Meling.

Touya was unaware of her capture.

As though sensing Touya's eyes on Meling, the small child among them quickly moved and clung possessively to her. There was a glow about her, the girl, that Touya found unsettling.

He turned his attention to the lump the man had tossed then and with curious and impatient eyes he waited for the debris and smoke to clear just a little more. Could it be another person who had been captured in all the chaos?

"Who. . .?"

"Sakura!" Touya turned to the young Northern Prince. He moved quickly to the body on the floor, but was stopped by Decus, the leader of the sins. Syaoran tried desperately to escape, but the sin was much stronger.

Touya shook his head_. No_, he thought. _He's wrong_.

His head spun. _That can't be her_, he said to himself. _It just cannot be her_.

He could feel his head lilting. He tried to shake it off, but it only made it worse. He groaned."No," he repeated, unaware that he had spoken the word.

This was not happening. It was a horrible dream. He closed his eyes, dizzy from blood loss, but convinced that when he opened his eyes Yukito would still be fighting and Sakura would be safe. He prayed for it, but in his heart he felt the sickening dread take hold.

* * *

The Crimson Knight made his way into the room. It was not the greatest of hiding places, but often times the _best _hiding place is in plain sight. No one would think suspiciously of a golden chest in a woman's room.

He inched closer and closer, reaching for the key around his neck. He did not want to make his presence known to any enemies that could be lying in wait. He had already come across a few in the halls on his way to Lady Tomoyo's room. He could still taste the blood of the last creature he took down.

He removed the chain from around his neck and carefully put the key into the chest and twisted it slowly until he heard the small _click_.

He took in a deep breath and slowly, cautiously opened the chest. Something shimmered and then he pulled the lid back and peered into the chest.

A knife.

To say that he was disappointed would have been an understatement. He was confused and perplexed and angry. This was the thing that could possibly turn the war in their favor? A mere _knife_?

"I do not appreciate this joke, Sensei," he said softly as he shook his head.

The knife seemed to shimmer in response and with a sigh the Crimson Knight bent slightly to look at it. He could see something on the knife. He lifted it out of the chest and upon a closer examination, he could see that there were metal words etched into the metal.

His forehead creased, confused by the words he read: "To use the sword, is to be the sword."

He thought for a moment. "Hmm," he said after a short pause as he turned the knife in his hand. He examined the other side of the work, admiring the handiwork. For a knife, it was well made. The maker was a careful and detailed man.

The blade and its handle were unscathed. This knife had never seen battle or even any of the day-to-day chores.

Something on the blade caught his eye and he brought it closer to examine it. This side had more words on it. He read them aloud: "Prudence, Temperance, Justice, Fortitude, Charity, Hope, Faith."

He tried to recall anything the previous Crimson Knight had said. Had he ever said any of these words in passing that could have held any meaning for this?

He could not remember, but he was sure this was important, He had to believe that these words were important, that they served some purpose. Otherwise, what did all his training and the protection of the key amount to?

This knife was also their last hope.

* * *

Hades stepped forward. He frowned when he caught sight of Fujitaka.

"Fujitaka, my dear man," he said as he took another step forward. "You've looked better." He eyes the Southern King's bloodied clothes.

Fujitaka did not skip a beat. He stayed calm and spoke with clarity. "Yes, well," he began, "in times of war sometimes a king must also fight."

He gave Hades a once over, taking in the man's clean royal garb and his long golden cloak. "Well, not all kings," he said. "Some do not have the stomach for it."

Hades' eyes narrowed. Before he could retort, Persephone put a gentle hand on his arm. When he turned to look at her, she smiled and the man turned to look at the others in front of him again, his face still angry, but calm.

"We're returning your daughter," the woman said, motioning to Sakura on the floor. Her face was sorrowful. "One of our sin's was overzealous." She turned to the girl and wagged a chiding finger at her. The girl moved behind Meling, her eyes peaked over Meling's arm at her queen and she caught the wink before Persephone turned her attention to the humans once more. The girl smiled, delighted.

"Returning her," Fujitaka repeated. He kept his eyes on Persephone and Hades. He could not look at his daughter. He knew that whatever defiance he felt would dissipate as soon as his eyes fell on his daughter.

The Underworld queen nodded.

He knew there was more. They could not possibly want to return Sakura to him, but would he be able to take her in his arms before they tried anything?

"We could hold on to her, if you'd prefer," Persephone said.

There was a panic in Fujitaka that showed in his eyes and Hades relished it. "She was a delight, really," he said. "So quiet." He stared into Fujitaka's eyes, daring him to make a move.

"No!" Syaoran shouted.

Everyone turned to the boy, who seemed to be buzzing. Decus held on to him, but the confusion in his eyes began to register. He looked to Hades for answers, but his king said nothing. He simply smiled.

"And so it begins," Darco said as he stepped forward.

Fujitaka looked at the hooded man and though he could not see a face, he was sure that behind that hood there lay a sinister smile and it made the hairs on his arm stand on end.

* * *

There was a rumbling underneath his feet and Touya was certain that he would collapse, but then he realized that he was not the only one who felt it and it continued.

What was happening? He saw his father and Underworld Lords and he knew they were speaking, but he could not fully hear or comprehend what they were saying. When he heard Sakura's name, he looked up. He wanted to move forward, to take his sister back and fight off these demons.

Why was his father just standing there? Why was he not reaching for Sakura? Why did he not acknowledge her?

His anger rose more and more with each passing thought, but before he could make a move, Syaoran had shouted and then shortly thereafter the ground beneath him began to quake.

He remembered something then, something Shiehu said before she passed: ". . ._help him awaken his powers. With his awakened it will trigger Sakura's and then with their powers combined, this war may come to an end."_

But there was something unsettling about this whole thing. He did not feel right about it. And did she not say that not even her seer saw any of this coming? So then how sure was she that this could have a positive outcome?

If Syaoran were to awaken and then trigger Sakura to awaken and the war ended, would anyone still be alive to claim victory?


End file.
